Ice
by Ericlau99
Summary: Elementals are unique, powerful, and face everyday problems just like you and me. Elsa, queen of Arendelle, has had her story and now it's time for another. Harry Potter has similar powers to the fabled Ice Queen and we will follow his life as he travels through the world learning to control his powers and find out where he belongs in a world that won't accept him for who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling and Frozen is property of Disney.**

**Summary: Elementals are unique, powerful, and everyday people just like you and me. Elsa, queen of Arendelle, has had her story and now it's time for another. Harry Potter similar powers to the Ice Queen and we will follow his life as he travels through the wizarding world learning to control his powers.**

Harry slept peacefully in his bedroom within Potter Manor. A mansion that his family had held for the last century or more. Harry didn't know how long, he didn't care much to be honest. Being six years old made any kind of history dreadfully boring.

His room was furnished like one would expect a child's room to be; a toy chest in one corner, a large dresser against the the wall opposite of his bed, which had thick red and gold covers to protect the six year old from the cold. Oddly enough, the boy slept on top of the blankets rather than underneath them.

The door slowly creaked open and a small head peaked in. A small girl with short red pigtails and green eyes eyed the figure on the bed, she let out a giggle but clamped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to be quiet. She tiptoed her way silently over to the bed and poked the sleeping boy.

"Harry! Psst! Harry!" She whispered before crawling onto the bed and on top of Harry, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She urged.

Harry groaned tiredly as he was awoken, "Ugh, Anna go back to sleep." He groaned.

Anna, still on top of Harry, flopped onto her back, "I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" She said exasperated. How did her brother not understand the need to play all the time?

"Go play by yourself." Harry grumbled with a smile before lightly shoving Anna of his bed. He closed his eyes and cuddled back into his pillow.

Anna sat on the wooden floors, thinking of a way to get her older brother to come play. Then, an idea struck her. There was one thing in the world that Harry enjoyed doing above all else. Anna hopped back on the bed and pried one of Harry's eyes open.

"You wanna build a snowman?" She said with a smirk, knowing that this would do the trick.

Harry opened both eyes and gave a smile. His sister knew him to well and knew all the right things to say to get him to do anything she wanted.

Before they knew it, they were scampering down the halls. Anna was giggling happily and Harry was trying to keep her quiet, although he had a huge smile on his face as well. They finally arrived at their destination, the ballroom. It hadn't been used in decades but was still immaculately clean and was the only place large enough for what they wanted to do.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna squealed excitedly, unable to control her excitement any longer.

Harry smiled and gestured her to come close. His hands lit up with blue lights and snowflakes began to drift off of them. Anna's eyes got large in wonder and amazement. Harry now held a floating, glowing snowball in his hands.

"You ready?" He asked, Anna nodded her head vigorously.

Harry launched the snowball skyward where it broke apart near the ceiling, causing snow to fall. Anna's face lit up in joy, she hopped from foot to foot, so happy that she could no longer contain it.

"This is amazing!" She cried happily.

Harry caught his sister's attention, "Watch this." He said and stomped his foot on the ground. Ice spread out from his foot, causing a surface that was as smooth as glass to be under their feet.

Anna couldn't take it anymore, she dove head first into one of the snow piles that had quickly accumulated. She came out covered in snow and laughing her head off. That seemed to break the dam for Harry, because he dove right on in with her. They started to build a snowman, he was oddly shaped and didn't have any arms but Anna seemed to love him. She gave him a hug and named him Barry.

Next, Harry began to use his powers to create an icy wind that pushed Him, Anna, and Barry around the frozen ground. Harry used his powers to create a ice slide. He and Anna both went down which caused them to fly into the snow bank. Anna stood up and threw snow into the air, laughing all the way. She jumped off the snow bank and Harry created a mound of snow underneath her so that she wouldn't slip and hurt herself. Anna jumped again and Harry created a taller mound to catch her. Anna laughed and found she liked this game.

"Catch me!" She yelled joyfully and jumped again.

Harry caught her again causing her to be about six feet in the air. She jumped and again, he caught her, eight feet. So trusting in her brother, she began to jump faster. Harry then noticed with a start that she was getting too high and she was going too fast, he had trouble keeping up.

"Slow down!" He cautioned but Anna didn't seem to hear, too caught up in her game.

She was now sixteen feet in the air and that's where it all went wrong. Anna took a jump too fast and Harry jerked his body so that he could aim underneath her properly, this caused him to slip. Anna jumped again, she had her eyes closed so trusting of her older brother to catch her.

"Anna!" Harry cried and flung his arms out in the hopes of catching her. His blast of ice magic hit her in the head, pushing her enough to fall into one of the snowbanks. It saved her from a nasty fall but she wasn't moving. Harry rushed to her and held her in his arms.

"Anna!" He cried, she didn't respond. Suddenly, a streak began to appear in her hair, a blonde white streak. He began hyperventilating.

"Mum! Dad!" He cried in panic, He didn't notice but ice began to form on every surface of the ballroom, creeping up the support beams and walls, the room had even dropped below freezing.

The doors burst open, causing some of the ice that had accumulated on it to break off. In strode James and Lily Potter, they had already heard their two children and were not in a big rush to stop their nightly play time. But when they heard Harry's cries, they had sprinted to the ballroom.

"Harry! What happened!" James asked concerned, he and Lily made their way over to their children making sure not to slip on the ice. Lily grabbed Harry in a hug and James picked up Anna.

"It was an accident!" Harry cried with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"She's ice cold." James said in worry, Lily pulled out her wand and began to cast every healing charm she could think of.

"James, nothing's working!" She said frantically.

James handed Anna over to Lily, "I'm flooing Dumbledore." If any one would know what to do, the Headmaster would. They had approached him with questions when it became apparent that there was something different about their son.

Lily nodded and began casting everything she knew over their daughter, starting with a warming charm. Harry cried quietly into her nightgown which was beginning to turn hard with ice.

James strode back into the ballroom, the aged Headmaster following closely behind him.

"Headmaster!" Lily cried in relief.

"Let me see her." He said urgently, Lily adjusted her daughter in her arms so that the aged wizard could have a better view of her. Albus placed the back of his hand against her forehead, his eyes shut in concentration. "The damage is not great and can be removed." He said, the two parents wilted in relief. Albus placed the tip of his wand gently against her temple and muttered something in a language that neither of the two parents recognized. A blue light, the same color of Harry's magic, came out of the young girl's head following the headmaster's wand. He waved his wand and dispersed the ice magic into the air.

"She will be fine, all she needs is a bit of rest." He claimed, Lily hugged her daughter closer to her body in relief.

"Headmaster, what should we do?" James asked now holding Harry, "We've talked about this before, you told us that elementals would eventually learn to completely control their gifts. But we can't wait for Harry to learn, he needs to be able to control it now. We can't risk Anna's safety again." Harry gave a sharp sob against his shoulder.

"I know James, but there is no way for anyone to teach him control. He is the only current elemental that I know of. They are born maybe once every century, so there are none that can teach him." Albus paused, he cast a sleeping spell at Harry, the boy had been traumatized enough for one night. He didn't need to hear anything more about his powers.

"Lily, James, from what I've been able to gather, an elemental's powers are based off of emotion. The only way for one to completely gain control of their powers is for them to have complete control of their emotions. As you could guess, this would be near impossible for a six year old." The headmaster seemed to age ten years as he spoke.

"Could you, I don't know, put a block on his powers? Until he's ready to use them?" James asked, grasping at straws.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, his powers are apart of him as much as magic is apart of you and I. Even more so actually. To block his powers would change him, he would no longer be the happy boy you know and love."

Lilly clutched Anna even harder to her chest. "What can we do Headmaster? What should we do?"

"I'm unsure my dear. I will look into it." He said resigned, it was rare for there to be a problem with magic that he could not solve. "My best guess however would be that you give him as a stable and happy environment as you can. His powers are directly linked to his emotions, but it seems that fear and other negative emotions lead to more volatile results." He glanced around at the frozen room that was now beginning to melt now that the one controlling it was asleep.

"Should we keep Him and Anna apart?" James asked and at Lily's startled look he added, "For the time being."

Albus shook his head, "I do not believe that wise. From what I've observed, there is nothing more that Harry loves more than his sister. He needs as much love as he can get. Help them get through this, try and make sure that Harry does not fear his powers, and above all make sure that Anna doesn't fear Harry. I am afraid that that would break him." Dumbledore added ominously.

"Thank you Headmaster, for everything." Lily said.

"Do not thank me my dear, I would consider it a crime to not help someone in need." The Headmaster made his leave but was stopped again my Lily.

"Sir, before you go, do you think you could tell me the spell you used on Anna? Incase this happens again and we can't reach you."

"It is not quite a spell and more of an art. It is very difficult to learn but I shall bring over a book on the topic upon my next visit. Good night Lily, James." He made his way to the floo.

Lily and James stood quietly holding their children, unsure of what to do. They decided that putting their children to bed would be the best choice but there was no chance that they themselves would be able to go back to sleep. There was too much to discuss, too much to think about, and too much to fear for.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Belongs to Rowling and Frozen to Disney

Ice was spreading. Crawling up the walls of the ballroom causing ice spikes to jut three feet out. It was coming from him. Harry breathed in short gasps, his eyes wide in fear. Then he heard a noise behind him.

"Ha-harry." A voice rasped, Harry spun around and he saw His Uncle Remus. His body was slowly being encased in ice, starting from his feet.

"Moony! No, stop it! Stop freezing!" Harry cried out in panic but to no avail, the ice kept on creeping up him.

"W-Why? Harry, y-you're doing this." Another weak voice spoke behind Harry. He spun around and saw that it was his Godfather Sirius, he too was slowly being encased in ice. His normally happy expression was warped into one of fear.

"Stop it! Stop freezing!" Harry cried, he tried to will the ice to stop freezing. It didn't work.

"Control it Harry!" Harry spun around again, this time it was his parents. They too were being covered in ice. James was supporting Lily but he himself was turning blue from the freezing temperatures.

"STOP IT!" Harry screamed in panic.

"Harry?"

Harry's heart stopped when he heard that voice. It was Anna's. He slowly turned around. His sweet, darling sister was crawling toward him, a long white streak colored her red hair and her lips we blue.

"H-help me Harry, I-I'm so c-cold." She whimpered and she shivered violently. Harry made to grab her, hold her, tell her it was going to be okay but before he could, she turned to ice. Not covered in ice like his parents and uncles, but like an incredibly detailed ice sculpture. Her face frozen into an expression of fear and pain, her arm stretched out toward him in a plea for help.

"A-Anna?" Harry reached out and touched her out stretched hand but the moment he made contact, she shattered.

"ANNA!" Harry shot up in bed breathing heavily, covered in frozen droplets of sweat. He looked around, his room was completely frozen.

He placed his head in his hands and took some shaky breaths, tears started to trace his cheeks. He had that dream again. His door banged open and his mother rushed in.

"Harry!" She immediately rushed over and wrapped him up in a hug, he'd told his parents about the dream that he'd been having since the accident a week ago. There was nothing that seemed could be done about it, even with a dreamless sleep potion he still had it.

"Why?" Harry sobbed into his mother's blouse, "Why do I have these powers? I don't wanna hurt anyone!"

"Shhh, I know darling I know. But Anna's fine, your Dad and I are fine, and your uncles are fine. It was just a dream." Lily soothed.

"I did hurt Anna though!" He cried, Lily rubbed circles on his back.

"Anna's fine now sweetie, she's fine." Anna seemed to not even remember being hurt. She woke up the next day completely unaware of what had happened that night. James and Lily thought it best that they told her the truth, that she got hurt playing with Harry, but leave out some of the details of exactly how bad it was. Anna asked about her blonde streak that had suddenly appeared and they told her the truth about that as well, that she received it from coming in contact with Harry's magic. When Anna learned it came from Harry, she decided she loved it, causing Harry to feel even more guilty.

Harry's sobs began to calm down and the ice around the room slowly began to melt and pool on the floor. When they had learned of their son's talents, Lily and James had charmed the floor to absorb water so that they didn't have to be constantly casting drying charms.

"Why don't you come down for some breakfast hmm?" Lily asked in a soothing voice.

Harry nodded his head in acceptance and wiped at the tears in his eyes.

Lily carried her son the ways down to the informal dining room. She was still a little bit uncomfortable from living in a place with so much wealth, seeing as she had grown up in a modest muggle home. All these concepts of formal/informal dining rooms, great halls, and ballrooms made her feel like some pampered high society woman. James told her that they could move to his family's cottage in Godric's Hollow if she really was uncomfortable with it all. But with all the terrorist attacks occurring in Magical Britain throughout the last couple years, she decided that the extra protection the Manor's wards provided would be worth it.

Anna was already in the dining room picking at french toast with mild interest. When she saw Harry she immediately perked up and smiled broadly at him.

"Harry! Did you see it! It snowed today! After breakfast we can go play, and go sledding, and build snowmen!" She proclaimed happily as he sat down.

Harry grimaced and eyed the blonde streak in her hair, "Anna, I don't feel much like playing today." Harry refused to meet her eyes and stared down at his pancakes which had appeared thanks to the house elves that ran the manor.

Anna pouted, since when did her brother not want to play in the snow?

"Anna, honey, did I tell you that we're going to have a visitor today?" Lily said in attempt to distract her daughter from Harry.

Anna immediately lit up at the mention of a visitor, the only people that ever came over was her Uncles Sirius and Remus and sometimes her Aunt Alice. Anytime she got to meet someone new, she got excited. "Who is it?" She asked excitedly.

"He's the Headmaster of the school Daddy and I went to." Lily said referring to Hogwarts.

Harry glanced up from his untouched food, he knew whom his mother was referring to and had an idea why the headmaster was coming over.

"Daddy is with him right now and should be back soon." Lily added.

Anna proceeded to ask the full range of questions pertaining to the mysterious visitor. Where did he come from? What did he look like? What was his favorite animal? Did he think red or green was the best color? To name a few of those asked.

Then James entered the kitchen with Professor Dumbledore following behind him in magenta colored robes.

"Daddy!" Anna exclaimed happily.

James grinned and kissed his daughter on the head. "Good morning pumpkin!" he reached over and ruffled Harry's hair, the six year old smiled at this but still looked a bit downtrodden.

"Good morning Lily, Anna, Harry." The Headmaster said pleasantly.

"Good morning Headmaster." Lily said from the stove, "Kids say hello to Mr. Dumbledore."

Anna gave a large smile and a wave while Harry muttered a weak 'hello'.

"It is nice to meet the two of you, your mother and father have told me much about you." The aged wizard said with a smile, he reached into his robe and pulled out two yellow wrapped candies. "Lemon Drop?"

Anna happily accepted while Harry declined.

"Anna, Mr. Dumbledore has somethings to discuss with Mum. Hows about you and I go play out in the snow hmm?" James asked.

Anna loved the snow even more than she loved meeting new people and was eager to go out and play. Sure she got to play in it all the time thanks to her brother, even in the summer. But it still didn't take away her love of it.

"Is Harry coming?" She asked glancing at her brother.

"Harry can come out after he finishes his breakfast. Now go get dressed and I'll give you a ride on Prongs." Anna's eyes got very wide at that, her Daddy hardly ever lets her ride of his animagus. He always says mum would hurt him if she fell off.

James turned to Lily, "Albus has already told me everything he knows so far. You stay here with Harry." James kissed Lily on the cheek and left.

Lily sat next to Harry and took one of his little hands in her's Harry had been quite fragile the past week and they'd been doing everything they could to help him feel better. "Harry, Mr. Dumbledore is going to explain somethings to you about your powers. We can do this later after you're done eating if you want."

Harry shook his head, "Not hungry." He muttered.

Lily brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it, "Ok sweetie, but why don't we go into the den? It'll be more comfortable."

"An excellent idea Lily would you like to lead the way." Albus gestured toward the door.

Lily held Harry's hand and led him and the headmaster toward the den. It was her favorite room in the house and was also the coziest. A stone fireplace sat against one wall and a large bookcase covered the opposite wall. A large window looked out over the grounds revealing a magnificent wooded landscape that was currently covered in a fresh layer of snow. Two large, plush leather armchairs sat on either side of the hearth with an equally plush couch in between. A family portrait was placed over the mantle, taken about a year ago. Lily had her arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders while James held Anna on his hip. They all had large smiles on their faces.

Lily flicked her wand to ignite the hearth before sitting on the couch and pulling Harry onto her lap. The headmaster sat down in one of the arm chairs and turned to Harry with a warm smile. "Mr. Potter, I am afraid that when we last met, it was not under the best circumstances. I have come here today at your parent's request to help you try and control your… abilities. "

Harry looked down at his hands and the mention of his abilities, he hadn't willingly used them since that night.

"Are there any questions or anything you wish to tell me before we begin?" The headmaster asked.

Harry didn't make eye contact but spoke in a small voice, "Why can- How come I have these powers?"

"I'm afraid that is an answer that I do not know either." he said with a sigh, "You are what we wizards call an elemental. Have you ever heard of an elemental Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"I did not think you would have." He said kindly, "Elementals, you see Harry, are special. They can control a force of nature. For you it seems you can control ice but other elementals before you have been known to control water, earth, plants, fire, and I believe the last known elemental could control air. Elementals are born with their powers and their powers will grow stronger with age. That is all that is really know about elementals because they are so rare and are all different in some way, there are always inconsistencies." Albus noticed Harry's confused look.

"Inconsistencies means that something does not stay the same. What I am trying to say, Harry, is that how elementals control their powers is different for every one of them. But, it seems that there was one elemental that was in a very similar situation to you." Dumbledore pulled a book out of his robes, it was leather bound and had a snowflake printed on the front.

"This is the Diary of Princess Anna of Arendelle." The headmaster said, "Although she is probably better known as the beloved sister of the Snow Queen." Dumbledore gauged their expressions and observed that there was no recognition, "I take it that neither of you two have heard the story, alas, it is more liked among the younger female population. James had heard of it but had never heard the whole story. And Lily, you were raised in a muggle household so I guess that is to be expected as well."

Dumbledore paused to collect his thoughts, "The tale of the Snow Queen is a children's tale that has been told by wizarding families to their children. Not one of Beedle the Bard's tales, no one knows the origin of this particular tale as it has been passed on by word of mouth since it's conception. The story has been warped over time, but I have found that in every tale or legend, there is at least a grain of truth. This particular tale seems to have a whole sandcastle's worth of grains of truth.

Luckily, I was able to get in contact with an old friend of mine was was actually alive at the time. Nicholas told me the story as he remembered it and was reluctant to part with this book but when he heard what it was for, he gave it without a second thought."

"Nicholas? As in Nicholas Flamel?" Lily asked wide eyed.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, Nicholas is a dear friend. Now, long ago there lived a kingdom of Arendelle. And during that time the King and Queen had two daughters, the first born Princess Elsa and her little sister Princess Anna. Elsa was like you Harry, she was an ice elemental." Harry looked up at the headmaster, wide eyed. "Yes and that is not the only thing that is similar between you two, her sister Anna underwent the same exact accident that you and your sister Anna had. She came in contact with Elsa's magic while they were playing and was hurt. She received a blonde streak in her hair as well and was cured by elder mountain trolls."

"B-but Albus! That's impossible!" Lily exclaimed, "I can believe that another ice elemental existed. But one that accidentally hurt her sister, causing a blonde streak to appear in her hair. And even their names are the same!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "It is shocking, I know. But when one live as long as I have, you start to notice that history tends to repeat itself. Almost as if magic had ran out of new ideas to make the future interesting and decided to recycle one." He said with a chuckle.

"Did Elsa learn to control her powers?" Harry asked quietly.

Dumbledore pondered the question for a moment, "The story was unclear about that. At some point during Elsa's life, she loses control of her powers and covers Arendelle in an 'endless winter'. She apparently used the power of love to thaw the winter."

"That doesn't make sense Headmaster." Lily said.

"I think there is some validity to the story my dear. Harry's powers are emotion based. When he is afraid, he loses control. What happens when he feels great love?" Albus asked.

"I've never tried to thaw ice before." Harry said added.

"But thawing ice won't help Harry gain control. It will just help him fix his mistakes when he does lose control." Lily pointed out.

"Excellent point my dear, but there is more to the story." His eyes twinkled as he spoke, "You see, to try and control Elsa's outbursts or at least limit their occurrence, the King and Queen closed the gates to the castle, hired minimal staff, and didn't let their daughter leave the grounds. Elsa apparently isolated herself in her room in the castle, limiting human contact as much as she could."

"And this worked?" Lily asked, "Elsa gained control?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, I believe that they became worse. Long hours alone would not help with one's emotions. She may have experienced more negative emotions than she should have with no friends to keep her company."

"What about her sister Anna?" Harry asked, "Weren't they friends?"

Dumbledore gave a sad smile, "When the trolls healed Anna, they removed all magic from her body even memories of magic. Anna did not know why her sister became a recluse until she becomes an adult. Most of the diary entries are from Anna's early life and have no mention of Elsa's powers. They mostly talk of what she did to try and keep busy in an empty castle."

"If the story doesn't tell us how Elsa controlled her powers, what should we do headmaster?" Lily asked worried.

"The story doesn't tell us what we should do, it tells us what we shouldn't do." The Headmaster turned to Harry, "Harry, you must not fear your powers. They are apart of you as much as your arm is apart of you. Tell me, do you fear your arm?"

Harry shook his head causing Dumbledore to smile.

"Your powers are nothing to be ashamed of, they are a blessing that you should be proud of. Anna will always love you, she does not fear your powers and I don't think she ever will."

Harry looked at the aged wizard and smiled. "Thank you sir." Harry turned around in Lily's lap so he could look her in the face, "Can I go outside and play with Dad and Anna?"

Lily smiled, "Of course you can sweetie." She kissed him on the head and he hopped off her lap.

Harry ran to the door but stopped before grabbing the knob, Harry turned around and looked at the Headmaster, "Thank you, for saving Anna."

The simple sentence made Albus' heart soar. Harry ran off to find his Sister and Father.

"A wonderful child you have Lily." Albus said.

"He's my angel." Lily said affectionately.

The headmaster's face darkened, "Lily, there are some other things that I uncovered when I talked with Nicholas. Some things that I thought I best not talk of with Harry in the room."

Lily looked at him concerned, "What is it?"

"Harry will... not be able to perform magic. Not the same that you and I can, with wands I mean."

"He can't perform wand magic?" Lily asked.

He shook his head, "No, his magic is too different for a wand to work with him. Nicholas said that the last elemental he knew of to use a wand, ended up having the wand explode when he tried to use it. And Lily… If Harry cannot use a wand…"

"Are- are you saying that he won't be able to attend Hogwarts?" Lily dreaded his answer.

Dumbledore rubbed his brow, "I am unsure, he would not be able to attend any of the wanded subjects. But subjects like ancient runes, arithmancy, herbology, and potions would be very possible. I do not know if the board of governors would allow him entry however, they might consider him a danger to the students."

"But what else could he do! He obviously can't have a life in the muggle world, the magical world is the only one that would accept him." Lily vented.

"I know my dear, I know." He soothed.

"If Harry gained full control of his powers, could he attend?" Lily asked hopefully.

"The probability would be higher. The Ministry has no laws defining elementals. They've never had to deal with one. So I am unsure if they would view Harry was dark."

"But Remus is a werewolf and you were able to get him to attend." Lily countered, "Werewolves are about as dark as it gets in the eyes of the Ministry."

"Alas, the Board of Governors did not find out about Mr. Lupin's condition until the end of your sixth year and I managed to convince them that he had gone all this time without being a danger to the students, what is one more year? But with Harry, they'd know right away. A boy not able to do magic and can create anything with ice? We must prove that Harry would not be a danger to others."

Lily felt a tear slip from her eye, the thought that people would view her sweet innocent son as a dark creature saddened her heart to the breaking point, "And how would we do that? How could we convince the likes of Lucius Malfoy that an Elemental is not a danger to students?"

Dumbledore thought for a few moments before his eyes began to twinkle, "The board is mainly made up of people that are greatly influenced by the Ministry. If we could convince the Ministry that it would be better for an elemental to grow up under the eyes of powerful witches and wizards, and, more importantly, where they can keep an eye on him. If we could pitch them this idea..."

"I don't want the Ministry having anything to do with my son." Lily said with venom. Despite the fact that her Husband worked for said Ministry, one would have to be blind not to see what a cesspool it was for corruption and bureaucracy. The DMLE seemed like the only competent department.

"My dear, they will find out about Harry and they will see him as a possible threat. I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do about it. Unless you wish to try what Elsa's parents did to her and keep him hidden."

"No, Harry will never be like that." She said with conviction.

Dumbledore nodded his head he handed Lily the Diary. "We can discuss more of this at a later point. But I think it best that I leave, the Wizengamot is having trials for those captured in the last attack."

Lily nodded her head, she'd heard about the attack on Diagon Alley two days ago. This terrorist group, 'Death Eaters' they called themselves, were getting bolder in their attacks. Not much was known about them, only that they fanatically followed their leader who may as well have been a ghost. No one had ever seen him in person and lived. The only thing they were able to get out of his followers was a name; Voldemort. Not even veritaserum worked on them, they seemed to all have some sort of mental block installed in their mind that prevented them from answering any questions about their leader or their organization.

"I recommend you read that cover to cover, I merely skimmed through and found out what parts of the story were true and false. There is much I could have missed. Also, see if you can figure out Arendelle's former location. It seems to have changed names since Queen Elsa's time and Nicholas couldn't remember it's location. He may be immortal but his mind is not. Harry could benefit from a visit there I think." He said with a wink and made his leave.

He stopped in the doorway as he remembered something, "It seems my memory is not immortal either." He said with a chuckle, he pulled another book out of his robes, "As promised, here is everything I have on how I cured Anna. Be warned, it is not a skill that can be learned overnight. It may take years to become proficient."

Lily took the book from his hand, "Thank you, headmaster. For everything. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where we'd be right now."

Albus smiled, "I am always happy to help. Now I must be off, good day my dear."

"Goodbye headmaster."

She walked toward the window, both books clutched in her hands. They were in for a rough couple years. She gazed out across the grounds and could see her family. Harry was barefoot and still dressed in his pajamas, she knew the cold didn't bother him but it still caused her to worry. James was in his animagus form, a great twelve point stag, with Anna riding on his back. Lily couldn't hear her but she could tell her daughter was giggling madly. Harry was using his powers to make snowballs and launch them at the stag (not hard mind you, didn't want to accidentally hit Anna). It was the first time he had used his powers willingly since the accident.

Lily looked at the two books in her hands and decided that reading them could wait. Her family was having fun and she wanted to be apart of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Frozen Belongs to disney and Harry Potter belongs to Rowling**

Lily sat in the Potter Library, pouring over four hundred year old maps and ancient descriptions of Kingdoms long lost in time. She had finally found it, after two years of searching, she had finally found it. It had taken much longer than she had thought, but she had found Arendelle.

Arendelle, it seemed, had been wiped from existence. Old shipping manifests, trade agreements, arranged marriage contracts, all came up blank there was nothing documented that proved the existence of the kingdom. The only proof she had was Princess Anna's Diary and she hadn't exactly written map coordinates in it. In fact there wasn't much at all written in it. It was mostly made up of Anna's early life and then more important events that had happened after Elsa's Coronation. It stops when Anna reaches her twenty-fifth birthday.

There were only two valid locations that the diary had told her, one was a town called 'Weselton' and that wasn't much to go from.

Weselton was a small trading town that dealt in silks and spices. Weselton had been burned to the ground by vikings and the town that now rested on Weselton's ashes had only a small museum dedicated to what remained of the town. It was nothing but but a few old shipping manifests and some old spice barrels.

The other location Princess Anna mentioned was the 'Summer Isles'. Anna became engaged to a Prince of the Summer Isles but things did not turn out so well. Her betrothed, Prince Hans, turned out to be a real power hungry arsehole. Only planning on marrying Anna to gain power in the kingdom and then planning murdering her sister so he would be king of Arendelle. The Diary didn't give any location of where the Summer Isles were, so that was another dead end.

With how Arendelle basically disappeared from the world, Lily suspected wizard involvement. There was no way an entire kingdom could just disappear like that without any trace but a children's story, unless someone went out of their way to make it so. Someone must have put some intense wards over all of Arendelle to keep people out. But why someone would do so, Lily had no idea.

How she found Arendelle was through geography. Anna's Diary did mention that Arendelle was near a mountain range and was located inside of a cove. So Lily slowly cross referenced every cove near a mountain range across Europe and she had finally found it. By cross referencing a seven hundred year old map with a modern one, she found an area that fit the Diary's description of Arendelle perfectly. An area that apparently existed seven hundred years ago but no longer today, judging by the two maps that is.

"Mum! Mum! Mum!" Anna's shouting caused her to look up, Anna ran into the library, her red braids bouncing and her face lit up in excitement. "Come look at what Harry did! You won't believe it!" the six year old grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Lily laughed, "I'm coming, just let me finish cleaning up here okay sweetie. I'll be out in a second."

Anna bounced in excitement, "Hurry!" She then ran out of the room.

Lily cleaned up all of her research and made her way out to the garden where she knew her family was spending the afternoon. Sirius and Remus were over for the day and were watching over the children while she researched and James was at his Ministry Job. James was the head of the International Law Enforcement Relations Department. A newly created department that focused on exchanging relevant information between the different Auror departments of different nations. It was created when it became apparent that Voldemort was upping his game and trying to recruit from/attack other countries.

When it became apparent that they were going to need the Ministry's approval to get Harry into Hogwarts, James decided that he could no longer be just a simple auror. He needed some serious pull in the Ministry. Dumbledore proposed the idea to the Ministry and recommended James as the candidate. It took some doing and many spent favors, but they managed it. And so, James became a sort of ambassador between nations involving matters of the Auror department. Currently, he was in France.

Lily came out onto the grounds and saw that they were covered in snow, not unusual for their family, even in July. What was unusual was the two dogs frolicking in the snow. One was a black Irish Wolfhound, Lily would recognize Sirius' animagus form anywhere. The other dog looked exactly like Sirius, the only difference was that it was made completely of ice and snow.

Anna noticed her mother had finally came out and rushed over to her. "Mum! Do you see him!"

Lily picked her up she was still a little bit in shock at seeing the animated ice dog, "I sure do honey."

Anna pointed over at where her brother and Remus were standing, "Harry made him."

Lily made her way over to her son and old friend, the two were laughing at the dog's antics. Harry saw his mother and smiled brightly at her, he whistled causing the two dogs to race over toward them. Harry wrapped his arms around the ice dog who started rapidly licking Harry's face with an icey tongue.

"Mum! He's like Olaf! I made him just like Elsa made Olaf!" Harry said excitedly, the dog barked matching Harry's excitement. Harry knew the story of Elsa inside and out. Harry knew it word for word. Lily would one day let Harry read Anna's Diary, but there were some entries that were inappropriate for an eight year old to read.

"I see that honey." Lily said smiling. She took a better look at the ice dog, he was made completely of ice but had a covering of snow of the upper part of his body. The snow made him appear to have real fur and it looked soft as fresh powder by how it wilted under Harry's touch. His legs however were made of hard ice that was a deep clear blue, there wasn't a single imperfection in the ice. Lily didn't see how the dog was somehow able to run with ice joints without them cracking, but he did. The dog had deep blue eyes to finish off the look.

Sirius changed back into his human form, grinning broadly. "He's as real a dog as I've ever met, doesn't smell like one but sure does act like one."

"How did you do it Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry shrugged, "Sirius asked me to make a sculpture of him, I just tried to make it as real as possible."

Sirius barked a laugh and ruffled Harry's hair, "You sure got the real part right pup."

"Harry, I want to try something." Remus said as he pulled out his wand, "It's just to try and prove a theory, it shouldn't hurt him."

Remus pointed his wand at the dog and gave it a clockwise twirl with a muttered finite. Nothing happened, the dog just wagged his tail and gave Remus a doggy grin. Remus tried again but had the same results.

"Well, that is no animation charm. At least no ordinary one. I believe that it's completely your elemental magic at work here and nothing will stop that dog from being alive." 'Besides melting' he added in his head.

Anna got down next to harry and wrapped her arms around the dog, "Can we keep him? Mum can we please?" The dog licked her face causing her to giggle.

Lily smiled, "I don't see why not, but Harry, didn't Elsa do something to Olaf to stop him from melting?"

Harry's eyes widened, "I forgot." he waved his hand over the dog, causing a miniature cloud to appear and cause a light snowfall. The dog barked happily.

"There we go, that should stop you from melting. Even if you were sitting in front of a fire."

"Well Pup, what are you gonna name him?" Sirius asked.

Harry thought for a second before answering, "Barry, I'm gonna call him Barry." in remembrance of the snowman they made two years ago.

"Harry, Anna there's something I need to tell you." Lily said, "I think I've found Arendelle."

Anna and Harry's eyes got very wide at that announcement.

"Now before you start asking questions, I want to discuss this with your Father and Mr. Dumbledore before we even decide to do anything, alright? I've already invited Mr. Dumbledore over for dinner, he should arrive with your father. You can ask me questions after they arrive."

Harry nodded his head in acceptance while Anna pouted. She wanted to go now! The story of the Snow Queen had become her favorite, and she especially liked Anna (and not just because they had the same name).

Sirius decided to go in for the distraction, "Why don't we go try and find out what Barry eats hmm?"

* * *

><p>It was two months later that they decided they would try and reach Arendelle. Albus had checked out the area that Lily had found and he confirmed her suspicions, there were wards in that area. But the wards were unlike anything they had ever seen before. They covered a massive area of land and acted as a sort of Muggle Repelling ward except it worked on wizards too. Dumbledore had almost fallen victim to it but realized what was happening and disapperated before it could affect him. He said that the ward was meant to alter his mind, cause him to think an emergency was occurring at school and make him forget everything about Arendelle. It was very powerful magic. It was no wonder no wizard had ever found it. After all, wizards can't apparate places that they have never been to before. What better way to make sure a place is never found then by making it so that no one can remember that they found anything in the first place?<p>

When they approached the location, they were going to have to be careful if they were going to get through. The repelling wards could be breached now that they knew that they were there, but who knows what other surprises could be waiting on the other side. Lily spent the two months gathering supplies for any occurrence that could possibly happen. A month's worth of food, brooms, emergency portkey for everyone accompanying, back up portkeys, and a magic tent complete with three bedrooms, a loo, a kitchenette, and living room.

They also decided not to bring Anna. The girl kicked up a fit when they told her. James was able to calm her down and explained that they would bring her once they determined it was safe for her to come. Remus would be staying behind to watch after her along with Alice coming over to assist. Alice didn't quite know the full extent of what they were doing, she just knew it had to do with Harry's elemental ability. It wasn't that they didn't trust her, She is Harry's Godmother, it's that they didn't want word getting out about their findings.

There were five people total that would be going on this journey; Lily, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Harry. James and Lily were dubious of letting their son come, he was a recently turned nine year old and they were protective parents. It was expected that they would not want their son to go on a potentially dangerous mission. But Harry, in a surprising act of maturity, was able to reason with them. Saying he'd be safe with the four of them to watch over him, especially with one of them being the most powerful wizard in the world. And it wasn't like he was helpless, he was an elemental!

"I wish I could come with." Anna said with tears in her eyes. She and Harry were laying out on the grounds the day before they were supposed to leave. It was a sunny September afternoon and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Harry smiled and ruffled his sister's hair, "I know sis. But Mum and Dad won't budge. Hey, at least you'll have Barry here to keep you company." Said dog thumped his tail on the ground when he heard his name.

Anna laughed and held out her hand for Barry to come over, he happily obliged, knowing Anna would pet him. Barry was odd, he loved spending time out in the hot sun. Thankfully the flurry that hovered above his head prevented him from melting. He ate frozen chunks of meat and instead of shedding hair, he shed snow. And oddest of all, he liked to sleep in front of the fireplace, as if to tempt the limits of the flurry.

"I'll bring you back a souvenir." Harry promised causing Anna to smile.

"It better be a good one. Not some snow globe, bring me back something that belonged to Anna." Harry smiled, knowing that Anna would go ballistic with happiness if he did bring back something that belonged to the fabled Princess. Even though it was only a story (though now confirmed as true) Princess Anna had become His Anna's role model. His sister just seemed to see herself in the Princess.

"I promise you won't be disappointed."

Anna nodded her head affirmative before hoisting herself up off the grass. "Show me that trick again."

Harry glanced around nervously, he hoped to see Mum or Dad near by. No such luck. He never liked using his powers where there weren't any adults near by. Especially if he was alone with Anna. He still had that dream every once in a while and it still terrified him to the bone. He promised himself he'd never lose control again.

He sighed and carefully began to gather magic in his hands. Anna still got wide eyed whenever she saw him perform magic. The magic began to spin, forming a vortex of snow and wind. Harry unleashed it at a group of pine trees fifty feet away. The tornado of snow caused the trees to sway violently, nearly uprooting some. If they hadn't been pine trees, they wouldn't have been able to withstand the wind and cold. The tornado subsided, leaving the pines with an inch of snow covering the branches.

Anna clapped, obviously pleased with the near destruction of the trees. "That's so cool! Do you think you could like, swirl it around yourself and cause you to fly?" She asked excitedly.

Harry grimaced at the thought of that, he was an ice elemental not an air elemental. Yes he could send gusts of freezing wind out of his hands, but he didn't have anywhere near good enough control to fly. "I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe I'll try it one day, but not today."

Anna pouted, she thought it was a good idea!

Harry heard his mother's voice yelling from the manor. Lunch was ready. Harry grabbed Anna's hand.

"Come on, let's go eat." Barry barked in agreement.

The next day, the Potters were up bright and early. Lily was doing last minute triple checks of their supplies. This trip was making her extremely nervous and checking her supplies was the only way she could keep her mind off it.

"Lily dear, I feel just as anxious as you do. But please come and sit down and enjoy breakfast with the kids." James pleaded, "Anna's barely seen you so far today and this is the chance to start a nice long goodbye. Albus and Sirius should be here in a few minutes."

Lily stopped sorting their food supply for the third time and looked at her husband, she had tears in her eyes, "I know James, but I just feel so restless about this trip. What's on the other side of those wards?"

"We're going to find out." James said, "Now go upstairs and spend time with our daughter."

Lily smiled at her Husband and gave him a kiss, "Thanks, I know I've been a little crazy."

James snorted, "Understatement." Lily swatted him over the head and made her way to the dining room to be with the family.

Albus, Remus, and Sirius arrived twenty minutes later, all packed and ready to go.

"I'm going to miss you so much Baby." Lily was crushing her daughter in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too Mum." Anna had tears streaming down her face, she had never been away from her family for so long.

James pried her from his wife's arms and wrapped her in a gentler hug, "You and Barry give Remus lots of trouble, okay Pumpkin. Make this as hard for him as you can." He whispered causing her to giggle despite her tears.

Sirius opted not for the hug and instead changed into his animagus and began licking her face. She was now giggling madly.

Harry saved her from Sirius and wrapped her in a tight hug, one that she returned full force. "I'm going to miss you." Harry whispered

Anna gasped a sob, "I love you Harry." She said

"Love you too." He said back and pulled away from the hug, "Try and have fun while we're gone, okay? Make Remus pay for giving us pink hair two weeks ago."

Anna nodded her head with a smirk, "He won't see me coming."

Harry smirked back and went back over to his parents.

The headmaster pulled a length of rope from his robes, "Now if you'll all grab this rope, we'll be portkeyed a hundred feet from the wards."

They all grabbed a part of the rope, James put his hand on Harry's shoulder, ready to steady him once they arrived. One's first portkey was always rather… uncomfortable.

Dumbledore tapped the rope and muttered Arendelle, Harry felt a tug at his navel and the next thing he knew, he was spinning wildly. He shut his eyes in an attempt to alleviate the dizziness. But in an instant, Harry felt his feet hit solid ground, his knees instantly collapsed and if it wasn't for his Father's steadying hand he would have fallen first face into the ground.

"You're alright, you're alright." James said as he steadied his son.

Once the dizziness left Harry, he looked around at their surroundings. They were in a dense wooded area, pine trees seemed to be the dominant species in the area.

"The ward begins one hundred feet in that direction." Dumbledore said pointing to Harry's left. "I will pierce a hole through the wards, but it will not hold for long, perhaps ten seconds at the most. You must hurry to get through but only go when I tell you to."

The adults nodded in confirmation and followed the headmaster. One hundred feet later and Dumbledore motioned for them all to stop. He revealed a wand from his wand and closed his eyes in concentration.

Harry looked around, he was ignorant of any kind of wards and didn't recognize any sign that there was one there. It looked exactly the same as the area they first arrived in. Then Dumbledore's wand began to glow and shot a beam of yellow light that impacted an invisible wall in front of them. The yellow light began to widen where it hit the wall becoming cone shaped. The wards flared a light gray color and cracks formed. Soon, the hole was big enough that you could fit two people in at one time.

Harry was in awe of the magic, sure he saw his parents do magic all the time, but nothing of this magnitude.

The headmaster suddenly release the spell, "Go!" He urged.

Lily immediately grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him through the gaping hole, James and Sirius followed right after and then the Headmaster who made it just as the wards cleared and repaired themselves.

The headmaster was breathing harder than he normally did, "May we rest for a moment? It has been sometime since I cast something of that magnitude." He sounded tired.

"Of course Albus, here let me conjure you a chair." Lily flicked her arm and a plush arm chair appeared, the headmaster sank into it gratefully.

"Thank you my dear, I won't be more than a few moments. I just need to catch my breath."

"Take all the time you need Albus." James insisted, the Headmaster nodded his thanks.

They were up and moving again in ten minutes heading in the opposite direction of the wards. The hiking wasn't too difficult at first, but then the ground began to incline and Harry had trouble keeping up. About an hour into the hike, James turned into his animagus and let Harry rest on his back as they walked up the slowly growing steeper hill. Sirius turned into his dog form as well, it made the walking much easier.

"Headmaster, do you think now would be a good time to take out the brooms? We're clear of the wards, so it should be safe right?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid not, if you'd look up you'd see why."

The two adults, a child, a dog, and a stag looked up and saw that the headmaster's reasoning was solid.

"Griffins!" Lily exclaimed when he saw the large winged lions flying overhead.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "They're normally not found in this part of Europe, but this area has remained untouched by wizards for the last three hundred years at least. Who knows what else we'll find? But griffins are extremely territorial of their sky, we go flying on brooms and we'll be surely attacked."

Lily nodded her head, "No flying for us."

They kept walking and a mountain range began to appear above the trees. The trees had been so dense that they had not noticed the mountains until they were about ten miles away.

"I think we should camp here for the night." Dumbledore announced, it was starting to get dark and it would be a good idea to set up camp before the light was completely gone.

Lily had the tent set up in under a minute with the aid of magic and was inside preparing dinner for the five of them. Albus had stayed outside for a few minutes to cast some protective wards around their camp. Like he said before, who knows what else they could run into? An area completely untouched by men for hundreds of years was equally exciting as it was dangerous.

"Lily, did that diary specify exactly where Arendell was?" Sirius asked.

"If Anna's Diary is to be believed, then it should be just a few miles after the mountains."

Sirius sighed, "Great, more walking." He rubbed his aching feet. Even spending time as a dog, they still hurt from all the walking.

"You know there is a charm to prevent foot aches when walking right?" Lily asked

Sirius glared at her for revealing this little bit of information now instead of before, "Well, I know now."

She laughed, "Don't worry Paddy, I'll cast it for you tomorrow. We are actually pretty lucky Arendelle is this close to the edge of the wards, It would have been a much further walk if we entered on the other side of the wards."

SIrius looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean? Wards are all domed in shape, are you saying that the wards aren't centered over the castle?"

Lily nodded, "Weird I know, but that's the way that it's looking. I studied those maps back and forth, and if they're as accurate as I think they are, then Arendelle castle is rather close to the edge of the wards."

"We just traveled for miles and we still got a ways to go, and you're telling me this is close to the edge? How far do these wards extend exactly?" He asked.

Lily pondered the question, "I'm not sure exactly, but based on the maps I'd say a little over a thousand square miles."

Sirius gaped in astonishment, "But that! That's huge! That's even larger than the area of Egypt that used that pyramid as a focal point and that's the largest area on know record. And you're saying this is even bigger?"

She nodded, "Astonishing I know. It's what I thought when i realized just how big an area we were missing from a modern map. But the wards cover an entire mountain range along with a few lakes I think, a large forest too, plus all the farmland needed to support a small country. It's all quite exciting really, we're on the verge of the largest discovery of modern times."

"Really?" Sirius said, "I get that this is a big deal, especially now that I know how big this place actually is, but is it really that big of a deal?"

"Think about it Siri. An area of land this large, left untouched for for this long. It could have an entire ecosystem all it's own, probably full of amazing discoveries that could shock the world round." Lily laughed to herself, "When I turned down that offer to work for the Department of Mysteries, I thought I might be missing out on an exciting life full adventure. Turns out being a housewife is ten times the adventure the DoM could ever be."

Sirius looked at her in shock of a second before bursting out laughing.

Dinner was served and was devoured quickly by the hungry party. After, James and Sirius played a game of exploding snap with Harry to pass the time until bed (which was whenever Lily decided it would be). She and Dumbledore discussed what they may find once they reached their destination.

Harry nodded off halfway through their game and James carried him to bed. There were only three bedrooms in the tent, James and Lily shared one, Harry had one to himself, and Sirius was planning on sleeping on the couch or in his animagus so the headmaster could have the last room. But Dumbledore insisted he have it, that he'd be just fine on the couch. Sirius was reluctant but the Headmaster transfigured the couch into a large comfy, four poster bed. Sirius accepted after that.

Then all the members of the party passed out almost as soon as they hit the pillow. The day was exhausting and the next day would no doubt be even more so.

Their sleep was unfortunately interrupted halfway through the night by a deep growl…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: frozen belongs to disney and HP to Rowling**

Albus had awoken before the growl, his wards had been tripped and let him know that there was something very large approaching their tent.

The low growl also awoke the rest of their encampment, it seemed the growl vibrated the walls of the tent itself.

"Mum, what was that." Harry asked as he came out of his room.

Lily grabbed Harry's hand and clenched it tightly, "I don't know Harry."

James peered outside the tent flap, "I don't see anything." and exited completely from the tent.

"Albus, will your wards hold back whatever it is?" Lily asked.

"I am unsure. The wards were meant to keep away unintelligent life and disguise our presence from intelligent life. I only installed a minor protection ward, a few hard hits would blow right through that." His face suddenly became alarmed, "They just broke through that ward!"

"Wait! There! There's something moving out here and it's fast." James called out, Sirius went out to join him.

"I shall go out as well." Albus announced and quickly fled out the tent entrance.

Lily squatted down and looked Harry in the eyes, "Harry, I am going to go out with Daddy. I need you to stay in here and whatever you do, do not come outside. Okay."

Harry looked scared, actually Lily knew he was scared. Ice was beginning to form on the floor. "Hey, we're going to be fine. Just stay in here." Lily kissed her son's forehead and followed after the headmaster.

It took her eyes a second to adjust, but the first thing she saw was James, Albus, and Sirius positioned in a semicircle in front of the tent entrance. They using their wands as flashlights to search the forest.

"I can't get a good view of them! They're moving too fast." Sirius said frustrated.

James was in full auror mode with a determined glint in his eye, "Sirius, smell." He commanded. Sirius nodded his head and changed into Padfoot, his nose in the air trying to catch the scent.

"Headmaster, can you do anything to get us more light?" The aged wizard nodded and whipped his wand around his head and flung what could only be considered a miniature sun into the air above the trees.

Sirius changed back, "Wolves!" He said alarmed.

Albus frowned, "They cannot be ordinary wolves, they wouldn't have been able to get past the wards."

"Sirius, were you able to tell how many?" James asked

Sirius shook his head, "No, but there are more than eight."

"Uh boys?" Lily said, "Albus was right, they are definitely not normal wolves." The three turned to Lily and saw that she was indeed right.

The wolf was huge! About the same size as a lion, it's snout coming up to James' shoulder. It was a dark black color and had amber eyes that shown in the fake sunlight. It's face was creased in a furious snarl, drool dripping from it's mouth. It was crouched, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Lily, James, and Sirius had their wands trained on it. But all the wolf did was snarl, not moving a muscle.

"Albus what do we do?" Lily asked, not taking her eyes off the monstrous wolf. The headmaster did not answer, but Lily heard a gong like sound come from behind her. She whipped around and saw the headmaster producing a silver shield that repelled back three other wolves.

"They are intelligent!" The headmaster warned, "Don't leave your backs open to attack!"

Lily understood what had happened, that damn wolf was the distraction while it's pack came at them from behind. If the headmaster hadn't suspected a trap, they'd have been dead.

"Back to back!" James called out and everyone immediately complied. Albus blasted the wolves back and joined them.

Their trap foiled, the rest of the pack joined them. James counted twelve in total. Twelve very angry, hungry, gigantic wolves vs them. Some of them were even bigger than the first one they saw. The biggest was about the size of a horse.

"Don't start with anything too lethal." Albus warned, "If one of them die, they may become even more aggressive."

"Stupefy!" James enchanted, the speeding jet of light shot from his wand, striking the nearest wolf. The wolf was sent back a good five meters but appeared to shake off the stunner.

The wolves took that moments to pounce at them, but a well placed area banisher from Sirius and Dumbledore sent them flying thirty yards back.

"Sir, I think lethal force is going to have to be an option. We can't take the risk getting hurt out here." James said.

Albus sighed, he hated the thought of causing harm to other creatures (even though he knew thousands of ways to do it). But James was right. "Very well."

They began to send their own varieties of curses at the wolves, cutters, bone breakers, and fire spells seemed to be the most popular. Dumbledore proved his mastery of Transfiguration and Animation by creating several stone grizzly bears to defend them. The wolves scattered, they seemed to understand that the colored lights meant bad news for them. They all proved to be remarkably agile when dodging. And it was almost impossible to hit one when they were running, they had to be moving at sixty miles an hour!

The wolves definitely were either magical or extremely strong. One of them destroyed the animation charm on Dumbledore's bear by crushing it's stone neck to dust in it's jaws.

One was able to get a little too close to Lily for James' liking, he killed it by hitting it in the head with an overpowered bone breaker. But his attention to Lily allowed Sirius' side to be open to attack. The wolves took full advantage of this, one of them sped through their defenses and bit down hard on his leg. The sound of bones breaking was almost as bad as the sound of Sirius' scream. Lily blasted the wolf in the side by a point blank reductor.

"Albus! We need to end this NOW!" James yelled.

Albus nodded, his face was grim. He began waving his wand over his head, releasing enormous gouts fire, directing it in a circle around their camp and then expanding it outward. Six of the wolves were roasted alive in the fire, the rest escaped with minor to severe burns. Dumbledore released the spell and looked around at the devastation he had caused. He could have ended that battle before the wolves got within twenty meters, but it would have required deadly magics like the one he just used.

His artificial sun had lost it's power and the forest was illuminated by the trees he had lit on fire. He had to put those out before anymore damage was caused.

Lily quickly levitated Sirius inside, with James following in after her. Dumbledore stayed outside to recast some stronger wards and stop the fires.

The inside of the tent was cold, below freezing. Harry was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and his hands covered his ears. Ice was covering the couch but nothing else, Harry desperately tried to reign in control of his powers and was barely holding them back. James immediately went over to him and picked him up in a hug, holding on to his son for dear life. Harry gave a sob of relief and the room warmed almost immediately.

Lily's feet moved swiftly on the carpet as she made her way to the dining table and summoned the first aid kit. She carefully lowered Sirius onto the table and began casting diagnosis spells on him. She cursed quietly at the results they gave her and began pulling vials out of the first aid box, muttering what they were under her breath."Essence of Dittany, Skele-Gro, pain-reliever, anti-infection draught, blood replenisher."

Sirius had passed out from the pain and blood loss so Lily cast a spell to open up his windpipe and clear the passage for potions. She poured them each down except for the Essence of Dittany, this she dripped on the large wound on his leg that the wolf had torn. It looked like the wolf had torn the entire back of the calf off his leg along with crushing the bones in several places. The Dittany immediately caused flesh to regrow and repair itself.

"Mum, Is Sirius going to be okay?" Harry asked in a small voice from his father's side.

Lily tried to reassure her son with a smile but she found the action hard to complete, "He'll be fine sweetie. He just needs some rest now." She bent over and hugged him.

Dumbledore came back in ten minutes later, he looked ten years older than he normally did. Maybe they should not have come here. They had already killed some of the indigenous animals and lit the forest on fire. This area would become swarmed with wizards if word got out about this place.

"How is Sirius?" He asked the Potter family sitting on the couch.

Lily looked over at him, "He lost a lot of blood, had a few tendons torn out, the entire back of his leg was pretty much gone, and his tibia and fibula were crushed so badly that I had to use skele-gro. I moved him to his room so he'll be more comfortable."

The headmaster nodded, "I shall go check on him, see if I can help speed up his recovery."

Once the headmaster left, Harry decided that it was time he had a few questions answered. "Mum, why does Mr. Dumbledore spend so much time with us? He came on this trip with us and didn't school just start? Shouldn't he be there?"

James and Lily shared a look, "You see Harry, Mr. Dumbledore is actually an old friend of my Father, your grandfather. They went to school together and I think they were only a few years apart. Albus was kinda like a surrogate uncle to me much like Sirius is to you. That all changed when I went to Hogwarts of course, he became my headmaster instead. We were still close but we kinda lost touch after my father died."

"How did he die?" Harry asked curious.

James' face became sad, "Dragon Pox, Dad wasn't in any shape to face a disease like that at his age."

"How old was he?"

"87, my Mum became pregnant with me later in life. Well beyond the time they technically should have, people said it was an act of magic. Dad died when I was 21, Mum followed half a year later. About a year before you were born..." James finished sadly.

"Oh." Harry said and looked down at his hands, "But you said you and Mr. Dumbledore lost touch, how did you come back in touch?"

James smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "Because of you Harry. When it became apparent that you were different from the average wizard child, we consulted Mr. Dumbledore. He is one of the smartest men in the world and was the best person to ask for help."

"So he's only helping us out because of my elemental ability?" Harry said upset.

"No Mr. Potter," Albus said from the hallway, "I am helping you because I want to and it is my duty to help the future generation of magic users. And while your case is more unique and special, causing me to take a greater interest, I would have done the same for any magical child facing a similar problem."

Harry blushed at being caught by the person they were talking, but pushed on with his questions. "But why did you come all the way out here with us? It seems pretty dangerous and don't you have other abilities to attend to?"

"Well besides getting the opportunity to help out a remarkable young man and making what could be one of the largest magical discoveries in recent history, I came on this trip because I craved some adventure." His eyes twinkled merrily at his last statement.

"Adventure?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes indeed. I remember a time when I was in a different country every week, researching magics and exploring. But, as you pointed out, I have many responsibilities to attend to and that has made it hard to get out and experience the world as I used to. I find myself enjoying it here, despite the current circumstances." He said referencing the injured Sirius.

Harry was quiet, processing the Headmaster's revelation. "Thank you sir, for helping me... Us."

The old wizard smiled, "You are welcome my boy. Now, to help move past this night, may I recommend some hot chocolate?"

* * *

><p>"I'm fine Lily! It doesn't even hurt much anymore." Sirius protested.<p>

"That is because you are on three different pain relievers." Lily said as she poked and prodded his leg, it seemed to have healed well. The muscle and tendons had repaired themselves, the only problem was the bone.

"Oh yeah." Sirius snickered to himself, he was a bit loopy from all the potions. "Wicked scar though, I bet the ladies will be all over me." He said with a grin.

"It is indeed a 'wicked' scar." Dumbledore agreed.

"Headmaster don't encourage him." Lily scolded, "Now Sirius, I'm going to immobilized your leg so you don't damage it any further, the Skele-Gro isn't done with you yet. Also you'll be riding on a broom for the rest of the way there, but you have to promise me that you'll just hover a few feet off the ground and stay with the group, no going too fast and no flying above the trees."

"You got it Lils, Lily Pad, Lily Flower, Lily Dily. Oh, I like that last one."

"As do I." The headmaster added.

She glared at the two of them, "I forbid either of you to from saying it ever again." Lily fled the room.

They packed up camp and made their leave. Their campsite was surrounded by a great ring of charred ground and trees, with a few dead wolves scattered about. Harry gasped when he saw the destruction of the forest and the size of the wolves, this was the first time he had glanced outside the tent since last night. Lily had transfigured one of the bodies of the wolves and stored it for study on a later date. It would be interesting to test with potions and such.

They made it to the mountain range in four hours, only stopping for a lunch and potty breaks. They were trying to keep Harry entertained through all the walking by asking him to create ice sculptures and shapes. The nine year old had remarkable control and a keen eye for detail. If Lily couldn't feel the coldness of the lily flower Harry had made for her, she would have thought it was a real flower.

As they got higher into the mountains, it got colder and colder. This didn't bother Harry in the slightest but the rest of their party wasn't so lucky. They had packed for such weather and were bundled up in heavy coats and pants, or in Albus' case, a set of star patterned robes that he had previously enchanted to repel the cold. Despite all of this, they still piled warming charms on themselves. It must have been -5 degrees (fahrenheit) at least, and the biting wind didn't help either. Sirius was almost blown off his broom a couple times and had to apply a sticking charm to himself just to hold on.

Harry had trouble keeping up. The cold didn't bother him but when the snow went up to one's waist, it made it rather hard to move. They decided that it was time to mount their brooms like Sirius and fly over the snow.

They couldn't go too fast however, the biting wind would have frozen their faces off. Even with added charms and ski masks/beards to help prevent the windburn and frostbite, they still felt the sting of the wind. They also didn't dare going too high to avoid risk of pissing off the griffins. So they stayed as close to the mountain as they could, taking it at an angle.

"Are we almost to the top Harry?" Sirius yelled over the wind. He couldn't see very far ahead of him, the reflection of the sun on the snow was almost blinding. It didn't seem to bother Harry though. Harry sat in front of his father on the same broom, it wasn't very comfortable but they managed.

"Yeah! Maybe another two hundred feet!" He yelled excitement permeating his voice. Mum said that Arendelle was just a few miles away from the mountain. If that was true, then they should be able to see it from the top!

They all sped faster excited to get their first sight of the mythical kingdom. Clearing the top, Harry was the first one to see it as his eyes didn't need to adjust.

It was a valley, just like Mum said it would be. But it was completely covered in snow. It made sense for there to be snow on the mountain but the valley should be free of it so that was odd. It was white as far as the eye could see, a frozen river twisted it's way through the valley before merging with the larger frozen harbor. And that's when he saw it. In the middle of the harbor sat a large castle, like the rest of the valley, it was completely covered in snow, but it was obviously a castle. Large towers spiraled upward, surrounded by tall, snow covered walls.

"Arendelle." Harry whispered.

"It's really here." Lily said to herself, two years of research had paid off. She'd been right, she'd found it.

"Well done Mrs. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor." Dumbledore praised.

"Wait to go Lils!"

"You did it Mum!"

"Babe, you rock." The last one was said by James and caused her to break into a brilliant blush.

"Well, shall we go down? Should be faster now." Lily suggested.

Without a moment's notice, James took a sharp dive downward. Harry's shout of alarm tuned to one of excitement as he got a ride from one of the best flyers to ever attend Hogwarts

"James! Be careful!" Lily shouted and sped after them.

Sirius barked a laugh and Albus gave a fond chuckle. Those two were some of his favorite students, they might not have known it at the time but they were perfect for eachother. Even if both were too stubborn to realize it at the time.

They decided not to dismount their brooms when they got to the bottom of the mountain, the snow was too thick to walk through and they were far enough away from the mountain to avoid the griffins if they simply stayed just above the tree tops.

They reached what would have been the town part of Arendelle in under twenty minutes. They all dismounted in the surprisingly only foot deep snow, everywhere else it had been at least three feet deep.

What must have been the homes of the villagers still stood, they were so covered in snow however that one could barely tell that there was a structure underneath. It was quiet, not even the wind was blowing.

"Anyone else getting a bad feeling right now?" Asked the still floating Sirius.

James nodded his head in agreement and unsheathed his wand. There was something off about this place.

They approached the castle walls which were sealed by a large wooden gate. It seemed to be frozen shut with ice.

Sirius scratched his chin, "So should we just float over or- ACK!" A being made of ice and snow jumped out of the snow drift next to the gate and grabbed onto Sirius' head.

"Sirius!" Lily said in alarm.

"Get him off!" He yelled in panic.

"What in the name of Elsa do you want?" A squeaky voice asked, causing the five of them to freeze.

"Did that little thing just… talk?" James asked.

"Elsa?" Harry questioned.

The thing let go of Sirius' face and turned to face them allowing them to get a better look at it. It looked like a combination of a dwarf and a house elf made out of ice. Pointed ears and a thin nose gave it the elf like appearance while a large Santa like beard and a stocky build gave him the dwarf appearance.

"Yes I can talk! I'll have you know that I was among the first!" He squeaked in outrage.

"The first of what?" Harry asked.

He puffed his chest out proudly from atop Sirius' shoulders, "Among the first of us to be made by Queen Elsa."

"Queen Elsa made you?" Harry affirmed in amazement.

"Indeed she did."

"Can you get off me!" an upset Sirius asked causing the dwarf/elf (dwelf?) to realize he was still atop the floating wizard. He performed a flip off his shoulders.

"I am Dally, the gatekeeper of Arendelle and it is my responsibility to guard the gate from intruders." The dwarf said proudly before narrowing his eyes at them, "Just what are you five doing here? It has been some time since anyone has made it past the wards."

Dumbledore took charge of the conversation, "We have searched for years to find Arendelle because of this young man right here." He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry had a feeling that they wanted him to demonstrate using his powers, he looked over at his Mum to make sure. She nodded her head.

Harry gathered his magic into his hands with nary a thought, it began to form into a miniature, crystal clear ice snitch. The small clear ball unfurrowed its delicate wings and beat them with lightning speed, moving exactly how a real snitch would.

Dally's face was stricken with shock, his mouth gaping and eyes wide. He snapped out of his stupor and got down on one knee in front of Harry.

"My Lord." He said with reverence.

Harry blushed, "I'm not a Lord." he said.

"You are to me and my kind, My Lord." He said, his head still in a bow.

"Your kind?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. We, the creations of Queen Elsa."

"There are more of you?" James asked.

"Indeed, many more. My I have the pleasure of knowing My Lord's name?" Dally asked, still in his bow.

"I'm Harry Potter, and these are my Mother and Father, Lily and James. The one floating up there is my Uncle Sirius and the last is a friend of ours, Mr. Dumbledore." He gestured to all of them as he said their name.

"It is an honor to meet you My Lord Harry, James, Lily, Sirius, and Mr. Dumbledore."

"You may call me Albus." The headmaster said.

Dally nodded his head before suddenly smacking himself in the face, "Where are my manners! Please, come inside! There are many who would like to meet one who can perform the same miracles as Queen Elsa, Olaf especially."

Harry's eyes got wide at that statement, "Wait, Olaf? As in…"

Dally nodded his head, "The Very First."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Frozen goes to disney and HP to Rowling**

The castle, while not quite on the same scale as Hogwarts, did have a magical feel to it. The walls seemed to be made more out of clear ice than of brick, Sirius almost ran into a wall it was so clear. Unlike the outside of the castle, there wasn't an ounce of snow on the inside. The floors had been polished to a reflective shine that made it seem like they were walking on mirrors. Large blue tapestries decorated the walls, embroidered with snowflakes and various winter animals such as reindeer. The chandeliers seemed to also be made of ice, they filtered light that came through the clear ceiling (although it was currently covered in snow) casting blue tinted light all over the great room of the castle. Paintings encased in ice covered the walls, the ice seeming to act as a protective covering.

Harry's head seemed to move on a swivel, not able to focus on one thing for more than a second. He idly listened to Dally as he talked proudly about the castle. "Princess Anna convinced Elsa to upgrade the old castle that was made of brick and stone, and replace it with this one that was made of ice about a year after Elsa's coronation."

"But wouldn't that have been really cold for any people staying at the castle?" James asked.

"Indeed it would have, had this been normal ice." Dally explained, "This ice has a little something extra added to it that the trolls cooked up, it won't melt. It's still cold to the touch but it won't radiate cold, so the castle could be warm if we kept the fires going. We have kept it in the best shape we could since we have remained here, but this is nothing compared to when Queen Elsa still ruled. The walls seemed to absolutely pulse with happiness when she was around."

"And how long ago was that?" Lily asked, "I was never able to find anything about when Arendelle existed. It was like it had been completely wiped from history."

"Yes, that would be the troll magic at work." Dally confirmed and led them up a crystal clear ice staircase. "As to how long ago that was, I am unsure. We have a problem with time around here."

"Trolls?" Dumbledore asked.

Dally nodded, "They cast some sort of spell that would remove all mentions of Arendelle from history, they are also the ones responsible for the wards that keep us safe from outsiders."

"But Arendelle was mentioned in story books and in Princess Anna's Diary." Lily protested.

"You have Princess Anna's Diary!" Dally said in shock, he looked closer at Lily before his eyes widened. "No… It, can't be. Unless… I'll have to ask Olaf." Dally said to himself.

Harry tore his eyes away from a painting depicting a battle. "Excuse me, Mr. Dally Sir, but ask Olaf what?"

"You'll find out in a second My Lord." Dally said as he came to a stop in front of a white door in a white ice wall. It was most likely a bedroom, not clear so as to provide privacy.

"Olaf likes to have his snow sleep in what was Princess Anna's room, please wait here for a moment and I shall return." He opened the door a crack, not letting them see the inside, slid through and closed it.

"What's a snow sleep?" Sirius asked aloud.

James shrugged his shoulders, "Must be a snow people thing."

"I can't believe we're about to meet The Olaf!" Harry gushed in excitement, he'd heard all about Olaf from the story. But the story had been passed down by word of mouth and was probably vastly different than from what actually happened.

Lily smiled and stroked her son's hair, "It is exciting isn't it? We get to meet someone that knew Elsa and knew her personally!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Indeed, this shall be a truly enlightening discussion."

The door opened fully and Dally gestured behind him, "If you would please come in."

The five quickly bustled into the room and the first thing they noticed was that there was not one thing made of ice. A simple four poster bed dominated most of the room. The walls and floors were made of mahogany floor paneling, which would have given the room a warm feeling if it wasn't as cold as the rest of the castle. A bookshelf rested on one side of the room next to a fireplace. This was probably one of the only places in the castle that had a hearth.

Harry's attention, however, was drawn to the snowman sitting in a plush armchair next to the bookshelf. He was a little different from what Harry was expecting. The story had simply described him as a snowman, giving no detail to his appearance. He actually looked a lot like the snowman he and Anna built before her accident, the first Barry. Olaf had a misshapen head, stick arms, and snow legs. Although one of his legs was missing and replaced with an icicle, it kinda looked like a peg leg. He had a mouth, working eyes, and a carrot for a nose. The carrot looked like it had seen better days, the front half looked like it had been chopped off by a knife. There was one last distinguishing feature and that was the small flurry, identical to the one that followed Barry around, that rested above Olaf's head.

"Olaf, I would like you to meet Albus, James, Sirius, Lily, and My Lord Harry." Dally introduced.

Olaf's eyes swept over all of them, spending a bit more time on Harry and Lily, but giving no expression. "It is nice to meet you." He did not have a squeaky voice like Dally, he sounded like a normal human.

"It is nice to meet you as well Mr. Olaf." Dumbledore replied.

Olaf waved his hand, "Just Olaf please. It is not often we have visitors. I believe we have only had a total of three people make it past the wards. One very confused man, a crazed woman, and a lost child. Luckily we still did daily patrols when the child wandered into the North Woods and we were able to save her before the wolves got to her. None of them had the slightest clue where they were and never found out once we had the trolls remove their memories. You five have actively sought this place out, that should be impossible unless you were wizards." He looked at Dumbledore's purple robes that were charmed with moving shooting stars, the headmaster had refused to change into proper hiking clothes despite their protests, "I'd ask if you were wizards but I think that question redundant."

"You like them?" Albus asked with a smile.

"I am sure Anna would have loved to see them. I and my kin, however, never really saw the point of clothing. Now tell me, what are five wizards doing here in Arendelle? Dally has refused to tell me and although I can see one of the reasons he let you in quite clearly, but there must be more reason beside that." He said looking directly at Lily.

"She looks just like her, doesn't she Olaf?" Dally squeaked excitedly.

Olaf nodded his head resolutely, "There is an uncanny resemblance between her and the Princess, and although not a perfect match, it is too close to be anything but."

"Excuse me?" Lily spoke up, "But are you saying that Princess Anna and I look similar?"

Olaf nodded his head and jumped off his chair, he limped over to a nightstand beside the bed and grabbed a small picture frame, "You look almost exactly like the princess, the bridge of your nose is a bit higher and your hair is a different shade of red. But other than that, you two could have been twins. You must be a descendant of Princess Anna." He handed her the picture frame.

It was a small, hand painted portrait of Anna and what could have only been Elsa. Both were standing in front of the castle, this one made of stone rather than Ice. Anna looked almost exactly like Lily, except for the differences Olaf pointed out. Her hair was a lighter shade of red than Lily's and her nose did look a bit different, elsewise they could have been twins. Even their eyes were the same shade of green.

Elsa stood maybe two inches taller than her sister and was absolutely beautiful. Long blonde hair going over one shoulder in a braid, light blue eyes. She wore a dress that seemed to be made of ice itself.

"That was painted three months after Elsa's coronation." Olaf said fondly, it was the first time he had shone emotion to them so far.

"Wow Mum, She looks just like you! And Elsa was really pretty." Harry admired.

"One of the most sought after women in all the lands, although she never married." Olaf said taking a seat back in the chair, "Now what's the real reason you have come here? By your expressions, I take it you had no idea of your relation to Princess Anna. So that cannot be the reason."

Lily was trying to digest the information and was too shocked to speak, so James took the torch. "We have came here because of our son, shown him Harry." James said.

Harry looked up from the picture of Elsa he'd been engrossed in, "I'm sorry what?"

Albus chuckled, "Please give Olaf a demonstration my boy."

"Oh! Right, right." Harry said sheepishly. He collected magic in his hands, the blue and white ice magic casting lights on all of them. He released it onto the floor, creating an identical chair to Olaf just made of ice and snow. He hopped onto it with a grin.

"I was getting tired of standing." He joked.

Olaf seemed to be in shock, "I… see." he said with wide eyes, "You have the same powers as Elsa and wish to learn more about someone who possessed similar powers to you."

"Exactly!" Harry said.

"Well I can tell you much of what your powers can do, how to do them however, I would not know." Olaf said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"I mean, young Harry," Olaf said calmly, "that I have seen Elsa accomplish truly amazing feats. The effects of her magic even last today. But I haven't a clue of how to perform or to control your power. I am guessing that is the main reason why you came to Arendelle? To figure out how to control your powers?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Hmm, yes. Elsa had trouble controlling her powers as well, even as an adult. You seem to have a remarkable amount of control however. Elsa told me she had a great deal of trouble controlling her powers as a child." Olaf scratched his snowy chin in thought.

"I still do. When I get angry or afraid, they kinda just leak out of me." Harry spoke.

"It was the same with Elsa, even as an adult. Sometimes she'd accidentally freeze something without meaning to or drop the room temperature down to the point where you could see your breath."

"Are you saying that Elsa never gained full control of her powers?" James asked, afraid of what the snowman's answer may be.

"I am afraid not. As long as you have emotions, your powers will always respond accordingly." Olaf said.

Harry looked down in disappointment, they'd thought for sure that there'd be a way for him to gain full control. But if one lived their entire life with the same problems as him without gaining control… there must not be a way.

"But how? How could she not gain control? She went her entire life randomly freezing things when she felt afraid or angry? She never found a way to control them her entire life?" Sirius asked disbelievingly.

Olaf looked at Sirius with a sad smile, "I am sad to say that Elsa never lived that long of a life. She died at the age of 31."

That shocked them all speechless.

"H-how?" Harry asked dry throated.

"I do not know, she simply stopped living."

"But that doesn't make sense, how can one simply stop living?" Lily asked.

Olaf's eyes got distant as if he were having a flashback, "We were in trouble. Once news of Elsa's powers reached neighboring kingdoms, Arendelle was seen as a threat to all, despite not even having an army. Arendelle was a neutral kingdom. People wanted to marry Elsa because of her power and beauty, many thought they could use her power for themselves. But when she refused all proposals, those refused took it as fair cause to attack Elsa and Arendelle. It all started one night, after one of those balls Anna loved so much, a man snuck into Elsa's room and attempted to kill her." Olaf smirked, "To bad for him, he didn't know that Elsa was a light sleeper. I do believe he is still encased in ice somewhere in the dungeons.

It then became clear that Arendelle was in danger and Elsa became worried for Anna's safety. Anna was pregnant at the time and Elsa ordered Anna's husband Kristoff to get her out of Arendelle and get her someplace safe. Anna had wanted to stay but Elsa made it clear that she wasn't going to risk Anna's safety nor her baby's. Arendelle never held a ball again and that was the last time I ever saw Anna.

Then the war started. It came completely out of nowhere, we didn't even know who we were fighting, they bore no sigil. It was a month after Anna had left when the first ships appeared. Maybe fifteen in total, carrying hundreds of soldiers armed with swords, crossbows, maces and more. And another army came from the West, less of an army and more like a vicious band of mercenaries. There were maybe one hundred of them. We had no time to react and no place to run to, our only way out of this valley was blocked so Elsa did the only thing she could."

Olaf closed his eyes as if remembering, "She unleashed winter on them, a blizzard unlike any before crashed into them, cold enough to freeze the sea solid. The ships froze where they were and remain there to this day. The mercenaries that had come by foot took refuge in Arendelle's town, killing any of those not lucky enough to get inside the castle and took refuge in their homes and not leaving. This lasted for two weeks, then they ran out of food and got desperate. They tried to breach the castle walls so Elsa created guardians to protect the castle, giant golems made of ice and snow. They did the job of keeping the mercenaries at bay, Elsa never actually sent them to attack the mercenaries. I believe she hoped they would surrender and try to go back home and they could end this without further blood shed. But they couldn't leave, Elsa had unknowingly made that impossible. The snow was nine feet high in the shallower parts, it would be impossible to make it out of the valley alive.

Those couple hundred soldiers in the ships soon ran out of food as well and walked the mile over the frozen bay. They soon were pounding at our gates, the golems had been destroyed and they were hungry. It is amazing what men will do when they are hungry. Elsa created more golems and ice creatures to defend us, maybe two hundred in total. Little dwarf elves like Dally, knights made completely from ice, wolves, even a dragon! And we sent those bastards straight back to hell!" Olaf said fiercely, causing the avidly listening group to jump in surprise.

"I even fought, it's how I lost my leg and half my nose. But once the battle was over and the blizzard had calmed, Elsa had changed. I remember standing next to her as she looked out over the snow that was dyed red with blood and strewn with bodies. She stared at the destruction she had caused and formed some kind of mental block that prevented her from using her powers. And since she couldn't use her powers, she couldn't thaw Arendelle. The blizzard had stopped but the cold remained.

What was left of the villagers of Arendelle left the castle, I don't know if they made it out of the valley or not but we never heard from them again. Elsa remained behind, a shell of her former self. She'd just sit in her room all day staring out the window. I'd bring her meals but she hardly touched them. One day she decided to go and talk with the elder trolls that lived near the hot springs. She convinced them to seal off the Valley and to erase all traces of Arendelle's existence from the world. She would not tell me why she asked them of this, only that it was necessary. She died the next day in her sleep. I came in to give her her breakfast and she was just… still."He finished, his eyes haunted with grief and pain.

Harry held onto his mother's arm as if to stop himself from falling, he and Lily had tear trails running down their faces and the men weren't much better. James was holding his wife's hand tightly while Sirius gazed blankly out the window, you could see the outlines of ships out in the bay. Albus had his eyes closed, tears leaking out of his own eyes as well.

"I- I'm so sorry." Harry croaked out. Olaf didn't respond, seemingly too lost in memories

"So here we have remained, watching over the castle. We do not anymore but we used to do patrols through the woods, on the look out for anyone who made it through the wards. But that was long ago, those of us who haven't wandered out past the wards to melt simply fall into their snow sleep and remain that way for years on end."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, Olaf's story had shaken them all. It wasn't the story book like tale they were expecting. It was a harsh reality and one of the saddest things they'd ever heard.

Lily wiped her tears on her sleeve, "Snow sleep?" She questioned.

"While we can, we do not have to eat, we do not age, we cannot mate, and have no need for social behaviors. So we find a place to get comfortable and fall asleep. You actually passed many of us on your way down here, you just didn't notice them because they were covered in snow. We may as well be statues when we are like this, the passage of time doesn't affect our minds when we are like this which allows most of us to keep our sanity."

"This is why time is a problem for us." Dally spoke causing them to jump, they'd forgotten he was there, "We can be in a snow sleep for hundreds of years at a time, we lost track of the date long ago. Some of us still haven't woken up from their very first time asleep."

"What was the year that Elsa and Anna lived in? We could figure out how long you've been cut off from the rest of the world." Sirius said in an attempt to get away from the story.

"I believe we lived in the year of 1336." Olaf said, his tone equally as curious.

Lily quickly did the math in her head, her eyes widened at the number, "That's 653 years ago! I had thought that you would have lived much earlier! Mid seventeen hundreds at the most. Anna wrote English in her diary and was too good for it to have been any earlier."

"You have Anna's Diary?" Olaf asked, "Is that how you were able to find this place?"

Lily nodded her head, "Yes, Albus was able to acquire it for us."

"May I see it?" Olaf asked, Lily immediately pulled out the diary and gave it to him. He began to leaf through the pages.

"Anna talks about events up until around her nineteenth birthday. It is there that the diary abruptly cuts off, talking about an afternoon she spent with Kristoff." Lily said.

"Hmm." Olaf hummed as he leafed through the book, "This is a copy of the original, only written in a different language. Even in a different language, I can tell that this is not Anna's handwriting." he finally declared.

"But then where is the original if this is a copy? And speaking of languages, how is it you can speak perfect, modern English after being away from the rest of the world?" James asked.

"I am unaware of where the original is, I had thought that Anna had taken it with her when she left Arendelle. But any information regarding Arendelle should have been erased from it when the trolls performed their magic. I am unaware of how any information survived. And as for languages, we could speak whatever languages Elsa could speak." Olaf said while rubbing his chin, "And I think, with her influence gone, Harry has filled the void her magic left. His magic is now influencing us. Yes, I can feel it now. I haven't felt this energized since Elsa passed."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Harry said, unsure if that was a good thing.

"It is a good thing Harry." Olaf assured, "The snow sleep leaves our minds clouded and groggy for sometime. If I wasn't being influenced by your magic, I doubt I would have been able to tell that story with the same detail as I just did."

"Thank you for telling us that by the way." James said, "I know it must not have been easy for you to think about that."

Olaf smiled at him, he seemed to be smiling more now than when they had first met him. "On the contrary, it was actually somewhat nice. It brought up the good memories, along with the bad. The two are now so intermixed that it would be impossible to talk of one without bringing up the other."

He hopped off his chair and stretched his stick arms out wide, "Arendelle welcomes you five with open arms. You will always be welcome to come and visit when you wish to. I only ask for one favor in return."

"Anything." Lily said.

"Do not tell anyone of our existence without my express permission. We have kept the kingdom secret as Elsa wanted us to and I do not wish to disobey her last wish." Olaf said.

The four adults looked at each other, they all nodded in silent agreement. "We promise to do as you ask." Dumbledore said.

Dally looked delighted at the prospect of visitors. "I shall go collect firewood for your rooms as well as wake a few others." He scampered off, skipping with excitement.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" Olaf asked, once again taking a seat in his chair,

"Can you tell us more about Anna and Elsa. What were they like?" Harry asked excitedly.

Olaf smiled and launched into a story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen, Rowling owns HP**

Olaf had some very amusing stories about Arendelle's royal sisters. Detailing in fights that the two sisters got into over their love of chocolate (a fight starting from Anna devouring their entire supply in the castle), to Anna convincing Elsa to create a giant ice slide that traveled down one of the mountain ranges. And it was still there! It needed a little bit of maintenance from all the years that it had been neglected, but any breaks and cracks were easily solved by Harry as well as the problem that it was covered in twenty feet of snow.

"WHHHHOOOOOOAAAAHHHH!" Harry screamed gleefully as he slid down the first section of the slide. It was broken into ten sections so one could get off at any point they wanted to. But Dally said that only a handful had gone all the way to the top and taken the tenth section, apparently it was too hard of a hike for most.

Lily watched nervously from the bottom of the slide and how could she not be nervous? The first segment of slide was nearly a mile long! She could barely even see them when they flew to the top. The slide had many twists and turns along the way, even a loop at one point, it looked like any mother's worst nightmare. Her husband and His best friend did not share her concerns however.

"AAAHAHHHHHAHAHAHAH!" SIrius laughed in glee as he slid down a few seconds after Harry.

"HHHHOOOOOLLLLYYYYY MERLIN!" James shouted as he came down after Sirius.

Lily sighed, why did her Husband have to be such a child? Sometimes it felt like she lived on an island of children. Harry, Anna, Sirius, James, and Remus being the children. The only somewhat adult contact she got was with Alice.

"Ohhh MY! This is most exhilarating!" Albus yelled in a much quieter voice as he too slid down the slide. But the silence of the valley allowed Lily to hear him clear as day. She mentally added the Headmaster to her list of children.

Harry finally shot out of the mouth of the slide with a gleeful cry. He traveled at high speed straight into the puffy snow bank he'd conjured before they'd went up. Lily had added an excess of cushioning charms to the snow despite their protests, a mother can't be too careful. Harry shot up out of the snow, laughing his head off.

"That was the best thing EVER!" He had the largest grin she had ever seen and that made her forget most of the dangers that the slide brought. Then something occurred to her.

"Uh dear? You might want to move out of the way, Sirius is about to come out next." She warned.

Harry's eyes widened and quickly scampered out of the snow bank just in time to get out of the way of his surrogate Uncle's flaring body. Sirius' shot up out of the snow with a grin just as large as his godson's.

"I thought playing fetch was fun but this takes the cake!"

"Sirius, get out of the way! Dad's about to shoot out!" Harry warned.

Sirius too scampered out of the snow pile just as James shot out of the slide. James had somehow ended up going head first down the slide instead of feet first. He ended up buried up to his waist in snow, looking very comical in the process.

"Prongs get out of the snow bank, Albus is about to come out!" Sirius warned his friend but James seemed to be a bit stuck and could not hear him. Too late, the Headmaster came flying out, his bright orange robes flailing about him. Lily brandished her wand to summon James out of the way, but she needn't have worried. The headmaster brandished his own wand, causing him to slow down mid air and be gently lowered to the ground.

"That was fun!" Albus said cheerfully causing Sirius to snort and Harry to grin widely.

"Let's go again!" Harry said excitedly, "Only this time I'll fix the second section so we can ride that one too!"

"Oh no, you've scared your mother enough for one day." Lily said, "How bout we go inside and enjoy a nice safe game of checkers."

"But Lily dearest, that's no fun." James said finally unstuck in the snow bank.

"I don't care if it's not fun. We are not doing that again today." She said with finality, she'd let them go again later on. But not today.

"Awww." Harry groaned disappointedly.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair, "Cheer up pup! We can do it again later, and we can fix those other sections too."

Harry perked up, "Oh yeah! If the rest of the sections are like that one, I can't wait to try them out. Hey Dally, how far do they go up anyway?" Harry asked the dwelf.

The ice being scratched his beard, he'd become their sort of caretaker while in Arendelle. "Up to the top of the North Mountain if I remember correctly."

Harry's eyes widened, "The North Mountain? As in the place where Elsa made her castle?"

Dally nodded.

Harry smacked himself in the face,"We've been here an entire week and I can't believe we forgot to ask about that part of the story. Can we go see it?" He asked.

Dally got a sad expression on his face, "You may. But it is no longer just Queen Elsa's Ice Palace, it is where we chose to lay her."

"You mean Elsa is buried there?" Sirius asked.

Dally looked affronted, "We would never burry Queen Elsa, a resting place in the ground would not be befitting someone as wonderful as her. We laid her in the bed she had made herself when she created the palace."

The adults shared a look before silently agreeing, "We'd like to pay our respects then." Albus said.

Dally nodded, "I must inform Olaf, be set to leave in half an hour."

They decided that flying up there would be the best option, but so as not to anger the griffins, they'd do as they've been doing and fly very close to the ground. They arrived at their destination in under an hour, they couldn't fly too fast as Dally had to recognize landmarks to make sure they were on the right path. But they finally arrived at a snow covered arch that acted as a bridge from one side of a drop to the peak of the North Mountain.

"Now that bridge is actually Elsa's creation." Dally said after landing, "You can't tell because it's covered in snow but it's a very elegant ice bridge that should lead straight to the front gate of the palace."

Harry nodded his head and gathered his magic into his hands, summoning some wind to blow the snow off the bridge. Once the snow was gone, the bridge looked a little worse for wear but Harry quickly fixed that problem too. He immediately began crossing, the adults and dwelf following tentatively behind. They didn't quite trust the bridge. Harry rolled his eyes, ice was incredibly strong. This bridge could probably hold an elephant.

They got to the end of the bridge which ran directly into the snow covered mountain, Harry blew this off too, revealing a doorway made of ice.

"This isn't actually a mountain." Dally said, "This 'peak' is actually the whole palace. It is too bad it is covered in snow. It was quite a sight."

Harry hummed, easy fix. Gathering his magic into his hands once again, he began to manipulate and twirl it into a vortex of icy wind.

"You may want to hold onto those rails." Harry warned and gave them a moment to brace themselves before he unleashed the vortex.

It immediately surrounded the large peak in a frozen tornado, quickly eroding the buildup of snow that had accumulated over the years. Their party clenched the railings tightly as the wind threatened to throw them off the mountain. Harry on the other hand wasn't the least bit affected, unless you count the way his hair moved in the wind.

The tornado began to die down, allowing the curtain of snow to reveal a truly magnificent sight. A blue palace made of crystal clear ice lay before them, towering at least another hundred feet into the sky. It had a large central spire in the center, surrounded by smaller offshoots. The setting sun hit the palace, causing it to light up in purple, turquoise, and pink where the light struck. Their group gazed in wonder in how something so simple as ice could look so beautiful. Sure, most of Arendelle Castle was made of ice. But Arendelle was made to look like it used to, man made but partially made of ice. This palace looked as if it were created by a god.

"I believe you understated the castles magnificence Dally." Dumbledore said, the other four nodded in agreement.

Harry entered first, the ice doors moving soundlessly as he easily pushed them open. The entrance hall was rather empty to be honest, a frozen fountain and large clear ice walls was all it was. The ceiling went up to the very top of the palace, over a hundred feet high. An elegant dual staircase wound it's way up the right and left of the fountain before branching off into two separate ones behind a clear glass wall. The floor was smooth as glass and had a large snowflake design imbedded in the floor.

Sirius whistled in appreciativeness.

"The staircase to the left leads to the balcony while the right leads to Elsa's bedroom." Dally informed as he led them upwards.

They took the right staircase, to Elsa's bedroom where she was laid to rest. Upon entering, they realized just how detailed Elsa had made the palace. The walls were lined to the ceiling with decorative snowflakes, not one the same as the other. They entered through a doorway and saw Elsa.

She was lying in a round bed at the center of the room. Her blonde hair over her right shoulder in the same braid that they had seen in the photograph only now that they got a better view of it did they see that she actually had snowflakes decorated within her hair. Her eyes were closed and a contented smile lay on her beautiful face. The dress was also the same as they had seen in the photograph, a mix of white and blue, glittering with ice crystals. The bed she lay on seemed to be padded with fresh snow, but somehow the snow did not have a single mark on it. Her arms crossed over her stomach, holding a golden locket. She had not decomposed like one would have, they would have thought that the constant cold would have kept her body fresh but that would have left signs of her blood freezing and skin cracking from the cold. Elsa looked like she had died yesterday. It must have been part of the magic.

They were all silent as they paid their respects. Harry went first, he gazed down at his hero with tears in his eyes. Ever since he had heard the story of Elsa, she had become a person that he looked up to. Even though there was so little known about her, heck she was considered a myth! But Harry knew she existed, she and him, they were the same and he found that her story was the only thing that made him feel a little bit normal. He conjured an ice lily, this one looking more real than any he'd ever made, and slid it between her clasped hands. He crawled onto the bed, his presence somehow not disturbing her in the slightest, and placed a kiss on her cheek. He quickly got off and rushed to the doors that led to a small balcony, he needed to get some fresh air.

Lily went next with James beside her, She too had tears in her eyes. Was it strange to cry for someone you never knew? She thought not, she felt like she knew Elsa somehow. Maybe it was their supposed relations, she still wasn't so sure about that. It just seemed so improbable that they were related through Anna. And yet they couldn't dispute Her and Anna's too similar of appearance.

After a minute of gazing at the Snow Queen, James led her to the balcony. They had a son that they shouldn't leave alone for too long.

Sirius didn't know what to do. He had no connection to the Queen, other than her being a supposed ancestor of his best friend's wife and having the same powers as his Godson. Sirius was truly quite stunned at her beauty. In fact, she looked very similar to many veela that Sirius had seen in his life. Sirius decided on just silently saying thank you for being a good influence on Harry and left to join the family on the balcony.

Dumbledore approached last with Dally at his side, "She looks peaceful." He observed solemnly.

Dally nodded his head, "We did our best to try and make her so."

"You did well." He said and then a thought struck him, "Would you mind if I cast something on her? It would not disturb her and would allow us to know for good if Lily and Harry are related to her in some way."

Dally thought for a moment before slowly nodding his head, "Aye, I give you my permission. But be warned that if something goes wrong, you'll have all of us to answer to." Dally warned.

Albus nodded his head in acceptance and unveiled his wand from his robes. He waved it over Elsa and muttered a incantation. With wizard heritage such an important part of their culture, a spell had to be developed that would allow one to find out if they were a descendant of a particular person. The spell would work up to around forty generations back, which should be more than enough for them.

Elsa's body was surrounded by a light halo of blue, and then the Potters and Sirius rushed back in from the balcony. Harry and Lily had a lighter colored halo than what Elsa had around herself, the color was close but not an exact match.

"Headmaster! What's happening?" Lily asked in panic.

"It's fine my dear." He soothed, "I apologize, I probably should have warned you before I performed that spell. But may I congratulate you two on being royalty of Arendelle."

They looked at him uncomprehendingly before they all suddenly understood, "You mean you cast a spell that…"

"Let us know if you were related to Queen Elsa? Yes I did. Although how accurate this spell is is always unclear. After such a long period of time, usually everyone is related in some way, no matter how small. But the color of your halo tells me that you two are closer related to her than almost any other would be."

"But Headmaster, does that mean all of Elsa's descendants and relatives are currently glowing right now too?" James asked, worried about the Statute of Secrecy.

"No, the spell only has a hundred foot effect radius. No one else should be effected." The headmaster soothed.

They left Elsa's bedroom after a few minutes more of paying respects. Lily asked Harry if he wanted to leave, but he decided he wanted to see the rest of the palace. Dally led them to the main balcony, but unlike the elegant and untouched bedroom, the balcony seemed to have been nearly demolished.

The walls had numerous cracks and fractures within. A crushed ice chandelier lay in the middle of the room while numerous ice struts jutted up from the ground at harsh angles. More than a few of them had crossbow bolts embedded within. The balcony was nearly destroyed as well, the railing all but gone.

"What happened here?" Sirius asked.

Dally's eyebrows creased, "Men attacked Elsa when she ran away." He observed their shocked expressions, "I take it that that part wasn't in your story book?"

Lily shook her head, "No, the story just says that Anna came up here and tried to convince Elsa to come down. Elsa lost control and Anna got hurt. Anna fled with Kristoff and Elsa went after them later to try and save Anna."

Dally grunted, "No, Elsa was attacked by men trying to stop the everlasting winter. A crossbow bolt cut the chandler loose in their fight, causing it to fall and Elsa to be knocked out in the process. She was taken to Arendelle and held prisoner."

"That's awful." Lily said.

"I can fix it for you if you'd like." Harry said but Dally shook his head.

"No, leave it. It reminds us of the injustices done to our Queen, reminds us of her struggles that she overcame."

They accepted his answer and began to look around, the destruction wasn't too bad but it reminded them just what Harry was capable of. Along with the amazing things he can do, there is also the destruction he can cause, this along with his little ice tornado demonstration outside reminded them of that fact.

A glint caught Harry's eye from a corner of the room, "What's this?" Harry asked. It looked like a crown or a tiara.

Dally's eyes widened, "That would be the Queen of Arendelle's crown! I've seen pictures of past queens wearing it in the castle but, Olaf said that Elsa threw it off the mountain when she created this palace. He said it was forever lost in the snow."

Albus chuckled, "Well it looks like it has been found now."

James was about to speak but they were interrupted by Remus' Patronus phasing through the ceiling. They had been keeping in touch through patronus messages, just little messages to tell them that they were okay and any exciting discoveries they made.

The wolf paused in front of them and opened its maw, "James, Albus, get your arses to the Ministry pronto! There's just been an attack within the Ministry and we need your help!" The wolf dissipated.

James locked eyes with Dumbledore who nodded his head, "Dally, sorry but we're not going to be able to fly you down the rest of the way. We need to leave, now."

Dally nodded his head, "I shall inform Olaf, do not be too long before your next visit."

"We won't and we'll bring Anna along as well." They'd told the snow people about the remarkable similarities between Harry and Elsa, their sister's names being the seam being one of them.

"Lily, you've still got all our things in that bag right?" She nodded, they'd brought their tent and everything, just incase one of them got hurt and they needed medical attention.

"Albus, can you make us a portkey to get us out of here? Or will the wards interfere?" James asked.

The headmaster shook his head, "They should not, the wards only affect one's memory when they pass through. But now that we had been here, we should be able to magically transport ourselves in and out without the wards affecting us." he tapped his robes with his wand, making them glow blue for a brief second.

"If you'd all grab hold of my sleeve, we'll be underway."

"Wait! I forgot to get a souvenir for Anna." Harry said.

"Pup, look down at your hands." Sirius said.

Harry looked at the crown, amazed he hadn't thought of that. He looked to Dally questioningly. The dwelf waved his hand nonchalantly.

"It it yours My Lord, it can remain 'lost' for a while longer I think." He said with a wink.

Harry nodded gratefully and hugged Dally goodbye, Dally was shocked by the action.

"Thanks for all your help Dally." Harry said.

"It has been my pleasure My Lord." He said.

Harry grasped Dumbledore's orange robes like the rest of his family. And with a muttered 'home' from the aged wizard, they were gone.

They landed in their kitchen where they had left. Harry didn't have his Dad to brace him this time and ended up falling on his back.

"HARRY!" Anna yelled excitedly and pounced on her older brother in a hug. She'd been waiting in there ever since Remus told her they'd be back soon.

"Yeah, I missed you too Anna." Harry said dizzily.

Anna scowled at him, "Not as much as I missed you! Remus has been soooo boring, and Alice only came over three times."

James picked Anna up off Harry, "Daddy!" She squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too Princess, and I wish I could stay longer but I have to go to work." He kissed her head and handed her to Lily. He left for the floo, Albus following closely behind.

"Remus, tell us what happened." Lily said insistently.

Remus' face was grim, "The Ministry was attacked, specifically the Auror Department." He said causing Lily's eyes to widen, "It was a surprise, Voldemort created some sort of magic bomb that he detonated in the Auror Department. It killed over two thirds of our Auror force."

Lily clutched Anna in fright, their government was severely crippled now. Their Aurors had actually been some of the best in the world, one of their Ministry's prime objectives after the war with Grindelwald was to build a strong Auror force that could easily combat dark wizards. But with over half that force gone… They were in some serious trouble.

* * *

><p>Back in Arendelle, Dally was informing Olaf of the news that their guest had left.<p>

"Did they say when we should expect them back?" Olaf questioned from his chair.

Dally shook his head, "They did not, but if I had to guess it wouldn't be too long. And what is time to us after all? But can you believe it? After all this time we have waited, He's finally come! Just like he said he would!"

Olaf gave a soft chuckle, "Of course, and it only took six hundred years of waiting. But remember, there's still a couple years left until we are allowed to wake him. We wake him to early…"

"I know, I know. World will end, everything we have worked for will be lost, yadda yadda yadda. I know Olaf, I'm just excited." Dally did a backflip in his excitement, "I almost want to go into my snow sleep now so I can awake when all the firework happen."

"Ah, but then you would miss the arrival of our Young Lord's younger sister, and after all he has told me about her I too am excited to meet her."

"Too true Olaf. But I feel terrible having to lie to them like we have to."

"I feel the same, but it's necessary. And we only have to do it for a couple more years before the whole truth comes out. It's just like he said, have patience and all will work out in the end."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Frozen goes to disney and HP to Rowling**

187. That was the number of people who died in the Ministry Explosion. Two thirds of the Auror force wiped out in seconds. The entire British Magical Population was reeling in shock.

Voldemort had only been considered a medium level threat up until now. Only attacking low level shops in Knockturn Alley and gathering followers and then killing those who refused to join. But with this recent attack, he just became public enemy number one. And it wasn't just an attack, it was a grapple for power. The Ministry was being taken over by his supporters, Malfoys, Lestranges, and Blacks holding key positions in the Ministry. They, of course, had no known connection to Voldemort. But everyone knew that they were definitely sympathizers by the way they reacted to some of his actions during Wizengamot Trials and tried to slow down bills that would help out law enforcement. Sirius cursed his father for getting involved with such an undertaking.

In the two months since the attack, security had been amped up four fold at the Ministry. No one got in or out without being magically scanned, every one passed through a special mist that revealed concealment charms and polyjuice. The Department of Mysteries had figured out how Voldemort had gotten the explosion to work. By viewing memories of an Auror that survived the explosion, they saw that it was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters that were the cause. They had captured him and taken him in for questioning, not knowing that he had runes carved into his skin under his robes. Those runes were activated, causing the man's magical core to explode. The DOM figured out a way to detect this and now anyone with similar markings would be automatically transferred to an unbreakable holding cell upon arriving at the Ministry.

The Potter family had barely seen James since they arrived home. He was either at the Ministry trying to straighten things out, or meeting with their allied Ministries (France, Poland, Germany) requesting Aurors so that they would not be so vulnerable. The Head of the DMLE had been killed in the explosion, leaving his successor, Amelia Bones, to take his place. Amelia had made James her official second in command, giving James a lot more power and a lot more responsibility. James was not only in charge of their relations with other Auror Corps, but he was now responsible for recruitment as well. They were allowing in young adults that they normally wouldn't have let in due to their NEWT scores, but James knew that NEWTS weren't everything. He'd also convince Alastor Moody to come out of retirement to whip the newbies into shape.

Harry and Anna knew that something very bad had happened, they just didn't really understand the magnitude. They both heard Remus tell Lily what had happened in the kitchen, but they did not know how it would impact their lives. The only change that had really occurred to them was that they saw much less of their Father and Sirius. And this is how Lily wanted to keep it, her children unaware of the troubles of the world outside their manor and as happy as can be. They stayed inside the manor wards, which had been fully activated by that point. This wasn't that new to them, they hardly ever left anyway due to Harry's elemental ability.

Anna had begged them to take another trip to Arendelle, but due to the current conditions, they decided it best to remain at home. She was very upset over this but Harry was able to entertain her with stories of their time there.

"And they didn't look like big dumb mountain trolls that you see in books, these trolls were small and round like a ball." Harry said causing Anna to giggle despite having already hearing this story. She couldn't get enough of their vacation/adventure at Arendelle.

"What did they say to you?" She said as she adjusted Elsa's Diadem that sat upon her head. She hadn't taken it off since Harry gave it to her. Despite not belonging to Princess Anna, she still loved it, even though it sat a little big on her head.

"They immediately knew that Elsa and I had similar powers and they also could tell that Mum and I were related to Princess Anna (something that caused His Anna to jump in joy). We talked about the wards, my powers (which they had no solution as to how to control them either), and Sirius' love life surprisingly enough."

Anna giggled again, "Why would they want to talk about that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "They said that they were 'love experts' and that it was time for Sirius to settle down and find a wife."

They both laughed at that before laying back down in the snow. Now in late November, Harry didn't even have to conjure snow around this time of year. Well… maybe he gave the weather an extra push to make the snow three feet deep. Sue him, he liked the snow. It wasn't that cold out, around 20 degrees fahrenheit. Harry didn't even feel it and could wear a t-shirt and shorts, but Anna wore a full winter survival apparel. Jacket, hat, boots, gloves, snow pants, and a scarf.

Anna scratched Barry on the head. In their absence, she'd been trying to teach him how to do tricks. She'd only been able to get him to sit and lay down after saying the command three times, but it was progress. Barry had been a seamless addition to their family, the only thing that Anna didn't like was that he couldn't sleep in her bed because he made it too cold. Harry was the only one able to stand it.

"Harry! Anna! Time for you come inside!" Lily yelled out their back door.

The two got up and trudged through the snow back to the manor. Barry did that odd doggy hop to be able to see over the snow.

Once inside, Lily addressed them, "Anna, why don't you go upstairs and get undressed? Mr. Dumbledore and I need to talk with Harry here."

The two just noticed the Headmaster enjoying the warmth of the fire, "Good afternoon Harry, Anna."

Anna waved but did not speak, she was too tired from trudging through the snow. She headed up to her room.

"Nice to see you Headmaster, what is it we need to talk to you about?" Harry asked talking of his snow covered shoes

"Why don't we three go up to the Study to discuss this hmm? This could be a long conversation and we should be comfortable."

Harry shrugged, fine by him, he liked the Study. It was cozy.

Once seated inside the Study, sitting in the same exact way they had last time the three of them were in here, Albus began to tell Harry the reason for his visit.

"Harry… I came here to discuss Hogwarts with you." Albus said as gently as he could.

"Are you worried that I'll hurt someone? Cause I promise you that I won't, I've gotten real good at controlling it and-"

Albus cut the nine year old off mid sentence, "Calm Harry, I know that you'd never hurt someone. But unfortunately it is not only I that you would have to convince of this. You must convince the Board of Governors as well."

"Who are they?"

"It is their duty to do what they think is best in order to raise school standards and keep it safe. And, unfortunately, they will see you as a danger, Harry." Albus said sadly.

"Th-they might not allow me into Hogwarts?" Harry asked fearfully, he'd hear all his parents' and uncles' stories about Hogwarts. It was one of the places he desperately wanted to go to.

Albus nodded his head sadly, "I won't lie to you Harry, there is a real possibility that you may not be able to go to Hogwarts. But your parents and I have been working on a plan for the last three years that we are almost certain will work."

Harry perked up a bit at this hope.

"You see Harry, the Board of Governors are greatly influenced by the Ministry. Many of their decisions are often checked by the Ministry before hand before they are enacted. It was our idea that we could try and convince the Ministry that it would be better for you to grow under watchful eyes of the teachers at Hogwarts, rather than unsupervised at home where they don't know what you're up to."

Harry nodded his head, sounded viable.

"But you understand, for this to happen, we'd have to reveal your secret to the Ministry. Perhaps give an demonstration of what you can do and convince them that you will not be a danger to the students."

Harry nodded his head. Unless he kept cooped up in the manor, word of his powers would have gotten out in some way, especially if he attended Hogwarts.

"Your father and I have some sway at the Ministry and we should be able to get them to look at you in a fair light. We were planning on unveiling you to the world around this time actually, after the visit to Arendelle and you perhaps found a better way to control your powers." He sighed, "But with no luck on that avenue and with the recent attack on the Ministry, we decided that we should push your unveiling date back into January."

"O-okay, that's fine I guess." Harry said unsure of himself.

Dumbledore smiled, "Don't worry my boy, leave the hard stuff to us. You simply be the wonderful boy you are now and think of a good way to use your powers to really 'wow' the Wizengamot." He said with a wink causing Harry to laugh.

Lily reach over and grasped Harry's hand, "Harry, sweetie, there is something else we need to tell you as well."

Harry looked at her curiously, she sounded very reluctant. "What is it Mum?"

Lily took a deep breath, "Well, because of your powers, you won't be able to use a wand."

Harry looked at her wide eyed, "What do you mean?"

"She means Harry," Albus said, "that I have talked with my friend Nicholas and he has told me that every Elemental he's come across (only three), none of them had been able to use a wand. A wand cannot simply handle an Elemental's magic and will explode quite violently when an Elemental tries to harness wizard magic."

"But what would I do at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, if he couldn't perform wand magic and a wand magic school...

"You would attend the non magical classes such as potions and you would have one on one lessons with members of our staff when they and you are free." Albus had discussed with Lily and James about telling more people about Harry, specifically the teachers. They agreed to Professor McGonagall and Flitwick, seeing as those two had been their favorite and most trusted professors.

"One on one lessons?" Harry asked.

Albus smiled, "Yes, the teachers we have told said that they would be thrilled to work with you." He wasn't lying, Flilius had been practically bouncing in excitement when he heard about Harry. They may be educators now but before they were scholars and what scholar didn't want to see and study something as rare as an Elemental?

"What would we do though? If I can't use a wand?"

"You would figure out new ways to use your ability, practice and refine the control you have now, and with teachers there, you would not have to worry about any accidents." He'd told Minerva and Filius of the potential danger of working with Harry and they did not care. They both were very capable wizards and could handle themselves.

"That sounds good I guess." Harry said calmly but on the inside, he was ecstatic about the idea.

"I too, would like to help you work on your control. If you would allow it." Albus said.

"Of course! That'd be great!" Now he was even more excited, the greatest wizard perhaps ever was going to help him!

"You're okay with not using a wand?" Lily was surprised with how well Harry was handling it.

"Well yeah. I've still got magic, and even though it's not the same as yours, it's mine and I wouldn't change it for anything."

Lily smiled and kissed her son's forehead.

"That's the spirit my boy, now I think I hear you sister calling for you." Harry listened and he was indeed right, Anna was calling for him. Something about Barry finally performing shake, he rushed out of the study.

"Do you really think we'll be able to convince them Albus?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "I did not lie to Harry, It could go either way. But I believe that if we play our cards right, we should have a good chance of getting him into Hogwarts."

"Will the Malfoys and Blacks be a problem?" The Malfoy's Head was on the Board of Governors.

"Oh most definitely, especially with Lucius' son attending Hogwarts the same year as Harry. But we need only eight of the twelve votes of the Governors to make this work, I believe we can persuade enough of them."

Lily nodded, "Good."

"You understand that this announcement will make Harry very famous." Albus said, he knew a thing or two about the subject.

Lily nodded, "James and I have realized that. But it was going to happen eventually. Harry's very special and once the world finds out how special, they're all going to want a piece of him. We'll make sure to prepare him for it before Hogwarts."

They sat in silence before Albus brought up and old topic, "Horace still says his job is open to you."

Lily sighed, "And I told him the last time we met that I wouldn't accept until all my children are in Hogwarts. And with one still four years out and possibly more on the way, that could be a while."

"Possibly? Have you and James been trying?"

Lily blushed at the subject that she would maybe only discuss with Alice, "Ehem, kinda?"

Albus' eyes gave her that damn twinkle.

Lily sighed, "We just don't know if we should bring another child into this world, especially with the state of things." She referred to the recent attack.

Albus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I understand my dear truly I do, and I wish you two luck in whatever you decide. Now I must be going if I am to make my latest appointment, the robes of the Slytherin house have been dyed pink. It seems that Molly Weasley's Twins have been stirring up trouble, much the same way your boys did. Minerva has been doing her best to control them, but you know how she has a soft spot for pranksters."

Lily laughed at his statement, not the one about Minerva but how He called the infamous Marauders 'her boys'. It was true she supposed, she was the only non-teacher that could keep a leash on the three of them

* * *

><p>Two months later it was the day of their great unveiling. No one knew just what was going on, just that Dumbledore had called a meeting of the Wizengamot to discuss a matter of importance.<p>

The Wizengamot was made up of three kinds of people. There were the department heads who automatically had a seat to vote on decisions made by the Ministry. There were the rich Heads of old families who were able to buy a seat. And then there were the wizards of significant magical power like Dumbledore. They were let into the Wizengamot simply because of the great respect the community had for their power, currently there were only three of them.

The Wizengamot Chamber itself was shaped in a large octagon. Mahogany benches lined one side of the chamber, used for press and visitors. They were empty now, as this was an unscheduled meeting. The other half held over two hundred mahogany chairs with velvet cushions, obviously used by the members of the Wizengamot. There was a large high podium in the center of the Wizengamot Seats, the designated spots for the Chief Warlock, the Minister, and the stenographer (the person that recorded everything that happened).

James had used a large chunk of his family's money to buy a seat two years back, they were not nearly as rich as the Malfoys but they had enough money that they could get by and buy most things that they wanted. The last purchase made by a Potter that cost as much money as buying a seat was when James' ancestor had the manor built. It had been worth it in his opinion. His seat would last until his death and for it to be renewed, his heir would have to buy it back again. It was a rather large way the ministry received funding besides taxes. Another reason why it was so expensive was so that not just anyone could buy a seat and have a say in their government, you had to have money.

"Is everything set?" James asked the headmaster.

Albus nodded, "Every one of the Governors are here and I have moved Harry and Lily to my office." The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he was allowed an office that was just outside of the meeting chambers. He never really used it but it was still there.

"Good." James tried to put on a strong face but Albus could see that he was very nervous.

"Do not worry, we have been preparing for this for two and a half years. We are more than prepared." Albus soothed and just then a gong rang out across the chamber, letting them know that it was time to start.

"If everyone would please take your seats we may begin." Albus' voice wasn't particularly loud but it was heard by everyone.

Once everyone was seated, Albus walked down to the floor and began the speech he had planned. "Now I am sure many of you are wondering why I have called this informal gathering of the Wizengamot." He looked around and saw many people nodding their heads, "Well it pertains to a matter that affects Hogwarts."

"Excuse me Chief Warlock." Adrian Greengrass spoke up, "But wouldn't a matter pertaining to Hogwarts be better handled by yourself and the Board of Governors?"

Albus nodded his head, "Under normal circumstances, yes. But once the issue has been explained in full, I have no doubt that the Ministry will want to get involved. You see, I became aware of a situation seven years ago that has both troubled and amazed me. To explain further, I ask that James Potter, Head of the International Law Enforcement Relations Department, come and explain further." Dumbledore took his seat as James stood up and took up where Albus left off.

"Thank you Chief Warlock." James said in the strong voice he used when commanding Aurors, "I will try to remain as impartial as I can, but I am afraid that will be extremely difficult as the matter is very personal." He paused to gather his thoughts.

"The matter that the Chief Warlock has brought up has to deal with my son." James looked around at the incredulous faces of the Wizengamot, he heard the grunts of disapproval and annoyance. They had been called because of one man's son? Some looked insulted that their time was being wasted in such a way.

"Now before some of you disregard what I have to say or just outright leave, I ask that you meet my son and see the issue for yourselves." At this point Harry and Lily walked into the room, Lily looked calm and collected even though James was certain she felt the opposite on the inside. Harry looked a mixture of scared and nervous, he'd never been around this many people before. Luckily, no ice was forming which meant that he wasn't so scared as to lose control.

James walked over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "My son, Harry, has a unique gift that he has had since birth. Now I ask that you not be alarmed by what is about to happen and you try to remain as calm as possible, you are in no danger."

James bent down and whispered in Harry's ear, "Show them, just like we practiced."

Harry locked eyes with James and nodded his head, he walked to the center of the floor and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted to happen, gathering his magic into his hands, causing them to light up with blue light. Members who had been paying only the barest amount of attention sat up in interest, most gasped in shock, magic without a wand was almost unheard of in the wizarding world.

Harry felt that he had enough Elemental Ice to do what he had in mind, he released it into the floor, causing a large snowflake to branch out from him. The snowflake spread, causing the tile floor to become smooth ice, also creeping up the seats and walls of the chamber. Elegant snowflakes decorated the walls in great swirl designs. The temperature dropped to the point you could see your breath. The members felt the magic travel up their chairs in a cold chill, changing the color of the red velvet to a snow white with snowflake embroidery. Some fell out of their chairs in shock.

The magic kept traveling up the walls until it converged at the center of the ceiling and began to form an ice chandelier. It wasn't as elegant as the one in Arendelle Castle, but it was definitely impressive. Finally, the magic ended with a light snowfall from the ceiling.

The chamber was silent, all members gazing around in wonder at the ice wonderland. Finally, James broke the silence.

"Clearly, you can now all see that my son is different. Special." He amended.

"Wha-what curse lay upon your son?" A member spoke up. James was about to rebuff him, say that it was not a curse but a gift, but he was beaten to the punch.

"Curse? Montague, are you daft? Have you never heard of an elemental?" Charles Hutchinson spoke up, he was one of the few that was welcomed into the Wizengamot do to his magical prowess. He was nearly as old as Dumbledore and was Britain's top auror back during Grindelwald's reign of terror.

James nodded his head, "Mr. Hutchinson is right, My son is an elemental. For those of you who do not know what an elemental is, think of a person having complete control over an element of nature. For Harry, it is obviously ice."

Hutchinson grunted, "I met the last one, bloody powerful bloke he was."

That threw James for a loop, "I shall have to have a discussion with you about that, but that can wait until later. We must deal with matters at hand."

"Speaking of which, Harry? Do you mind?" Dumbledore spoke, "It is getting a bit chilly in here."

Harry nodded his head, they'd discussed this beforehand so he'd known what was coming. He'd practiced melting his ice for the last month and it was still a little give and take. Sometimes it would come all too easy for him and other times it would be a struggle just to melt an ice cube. But this was the most critical part of showing his abilities, showing that he can fix what he makes.

Harry focused on his sister, the person that he loved most. He thought of all the happy memories they'd made together and began to pull. It was different than just unleashing his powers, when he unleashed them they eagerly responded. But when he tried to call them back in, it was like they were reluctant to come back. But slowly, the ice that covered the chamber began to gather into Harry's hands. Once all of it was within his hands, he dispersed it into nothing.

"Now that that is taken care of, I'll tell you all how this relates to Hogwarts. Harry cannot perform magic as you or I can with a wand, wand magic and his are just too incompatible. But he obviously is not a squib and cannot start a life in the muggle world as he still, I shall be honest, has great difficulty controlling his powers when he gets emotional. As Mr. Hutchinson said before, the Elemental he knew was very powerful. And so is my son. I ask that you do not restrict him from attending Hogwarts because of of something he was born with. I ask that you allow him to make friends in a place where he will be accepted for who he is. I ask that you not interfere with my son's education which I know the Ministry will want to have a hand in simply because of what he is. And what better place for him to gain control than under the watch of some of the greatest wizards and witches in the world?" He finished strongly.

He looked around at the members of the Wizengamot, all of them looked thoughtful. James knew that some were thinking of ways Harry could be a danger to students and Hogwarts and that some were thinking of the benefit that having a trained elemental could bring to the Ministry.

Albus was the one who broke the silence, "I believe that we need time to discuss. If young Harry and Mrs. Potter would go back to my office, we shall call for you if we need to ask of you anything."

Lily squeezed James' hand and led their son back to Albus' office. But before they exited, a voice spoke up.

"I request that Mr. Potter leave as well." Lucius Malfoy spoke up in his usual snide voice, "He is too close to the matter at hand and would allow his emotions to influence any decision he made." Many members of the Wizengamot nodded in agreement.

James and Albus locked eyes, they'd expected this to happen.

"Fair enough, I shall leave as Lord Malfoy wishes." He was called Lord Malfoy due to his status as Head of an Ancient and Noble House. The Potters were Noble but not Ancient and therefore, James did not get that title.

The three of them sat in Dumbledore's office for a good half an hour. James had taken to pacing while Harry had taken to playing with his powers, making shapes and items that Lily suggested.

Dumbledore walked in, an unreadable expression on his face. James immediately turned to him.

"Well?"

"I am unsure of how they are reacting so far. An equal number of good and bad points have been raised. Mr. Hutchinson has been most helpful in stating the possible benefits of having Harry in their pocket."

"My son, will be in nobody's pocket." James seethed.

"At ease James," Albus soothed, "I will not allow that to happen. But they must be led to believe that they will have some sort of control over Harry. But we will discuss more at a later point, I have come to bring Harry into the chamber."

Lily stood up, Harry's hand in her's and walked towards them but Albus gestured for her to stop.

"Just Harry." He said as gently as he could.

"No, absolutely not!" James said venomously, there was no way he was going to let those politicians talk to his son without him there.

"Out of the question." Lily agreed.

Albus sighed, "Lily, James, you know I don't want to do this. But it is necessary, they want to see how he acts without you there. Ask him questions without your influence, and get a better demonstration of his powers. I will be there, I will make sure they don't request anything that would not be of benefit."

James and Lily still stood firm and resolute in their decision.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry spoke up, "Let me go, I can do this."

"Harry-" James began only to be cut off by his son.

"No Dad, if we refuse, it would look bad and damage the chances of this working. Let me go and let me prove to them that I am in control enough to go to Hogwarts."

Lily and James shared a silent conversation, one that Lily apparently won as James sighed in defeat, "Fine, you can go." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'm proud of you Harry, I know you can do this."

Harry gave him a grin, "Thanks Dad."

James turned to Albus, "You watch over our son Albus, you hear me?"

"Don't worry, I will make sure nothing bad happens." He placed a hand on Harry's back and gently led him out.

James and Lily sat on the couch, worried beyond belief. This was actually the first time Harry had been out of their sight for any period of time, they allowed Remus to watch over Anna when they went to Arendelle, but they'd never been away from him (that's not saying they loved Harry more, they loved them both equally. Harry just needed special attention). Always being within shouting distance. When they learned of his powers they also learned that their presence seemed to calm him down

Fifteen tense minutes later and the door banged open, causing the both of them to stand up. Harry rushed in with the biggest grin they'd ever seen on him, he jumped into their arms in a hug.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: HP=JK Frozen=Disney**

The bright red steam engine named the Hogwarts Express sat on the silent platform of 9 ¾, not a soul around to be seen. And that was to be expected. Who in their right mind would board a train that was scheduled to leave in four hours?

Harry Potter, that's who.

He sat alone in one of the compartments furthest to the back. He was so tired that he was almost asleep but at the same time he was excited enough to keep him awake. After almost two years since being admitted, the day finally came for him to attend Hogwarts.

His family had left after he boarded, after a tearful goodbye that had taken over half an hour. Anna had gone from mad at him for leaving, to crying because she was going to miss him. His Mother, Father and Uncles were just proud, but a bit worried.

The reason that they had gotten there so early was in order to avoid the crowd and have all the privacy they needed to say their goodbyes.

Much changed for the Potter Family over those two years. They had expected that telling the world what their son could do would thrust them into the spotlight. They just never really knew on what scale it would be.

James agreed to a press release about what had happened within the Wizengamot Chamber. Word would have eventually gotten out about what had happened and they'd rather have had it come out on their terms. The picture they wanted the press to get was that Harry was just like any other wizarding child with just a few extra details. But then Lucius Malfoy let the press know exactly what his opinion of Harry was, that he was a dangerous, dark being that they should never let anywhere near their children.

James had to be almost physically restrained whenever he saw the sneering arsehole in the Ministry. Only the thought that it was too late for them to take away Harry's Hogwarts acceptance kept him in check. The only way they could now deny Harry's acceptance into Hogwarts was if Harry was expelled once he got there. The Board of Governors had voted on Harry's acceptance then and there within the Wizengamot Chamber and they had voted 10 to 2 in Harry's favor. They could recall the vote but there would have to be a valid reason for that to occur.

What bothered James more than seeing Malfoy on a regular basis was that the git had convinced a number of others through his statement in the paper that Harry shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts. This only fueled the public interest in Harry. The press all but demanded more information on Harry. But James and Lily agreed that Harry would not be going into the spotlight anytime soon, they had told the press as much, not even giving them a picture. This unfortunately only made them more desperate for information.

The wards around Potter Manor were meant to keep attacking forces out and did more than a good enough job of keeping the press out, if they could even find it. They didn't exactly have the Manor's location in an address book and they were in the middle of a forest in Wales. Unless one dug up the sealed information from the Ministry, it would be impossible to find out where they lived.

Also, thanks to the press, almost everyone now knew what an Elemental was. A very powerful being that had nearly unlimited control over an element of nature. This led to more parents thinking that Harry would be a danger to their children at school. Luckily more people were more interested in Harry's powers than they thought he would be a danger. Dumbledore assured everyone that every precaution was being taken to ensure student safety, this alieved many parents worries. The fact that Harry would be watched over by the greatest wizard in the world made them more accepting.

James and Lily had finally given into Anna's pleading and had taken her to Arendelle. As they had expected, Anna became enamored with the place. She was a young impressionable girl in a place she had only heard fairy tales about. James and Lily had not told Anna the full story of what had happened to Elsa, only that she had left an eternal albeit mild winter over Arendelle before she had died. They asked Olaf and all the other awakened snow people to keep it a secret as well, if only to preserve Anna's innocence for a while longer.

Arendelle was the only place Harry could really let loose. He tried to keep as tight a rein on his powers as he could around the manor. But with all the open space in Arendelle and not the slightest chance of someone wandering around seeing him, he really just let it go. He would sometimes sneak out at night and travel up the mountain range, releasing everything. Avalanches and blizzards just seemed to pour out of him, giving him a kind of rush he'd never truly know before. He always returned to the castle before dawn but was unable to get back to sleep. Using his powers that much gave him such an adrenaline rush that could keep him going the next day without getting tired due to his lack of sleep.

Thanks to his midnight wanderings, he also found a new favorite pass time, snowboarding. He'd heard his mother talk of muggles doing it once and had wanted to try it for so long, he'd just never had a mountain to try it on until now. It took several attempts with trial and error to get the shape of the board right, but his ice board probably worked just as well as any muggle one. And Harry now decided that there was nothing more fun than going down the mountain at high speeds, he especially liked how he could make up a terrain park as he went. He didn't even need a broom to get back up the mountain, he'd just conjure an ice sled and then use a blast of wind to propel himself back up.

James and Lily tried to take them to Arendelle every other week, if only to keep them from going stir crazy from all the time at the manor. Harry and Anna certainly weren't complaining and neither were all the snow people who had awakened. They were just like Olaf had said, wolves, golems, and knights made of ice, some even had crossbow bolts still sticking out of them from their battle all those years ago. They all treated them as if they were royalty which, Harry supposed, they were.

Harry looked out the window and saw that the first of the families were beginning to appear. He sat up and stretched in order to stay awake, he pulled out a book on potions and began to read about the effects temperature can have on potions. With all the time the spent at the manor, their mother had decided that Harry could benefit from some light magical reading to go along with the Pre-Hogwarts studies like mathematics and english. It's not like he was going to have a lot of classes this year. In fact they'd already discussed his schedule with Dumbledore and he was only taking Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Potions, and attending some of the theoretical parts of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Suffice to say, He was going to have a lot of free time. The downside was that because of all that extra time, his Mother was expecting him to be at the top of all those classes.

Potions was the subject that he focused on the most, it was one of the most applicable subjects he was going to take and the most volatile. And like any boy his age, he was most excited for the thing that promised the most destruction. And there was the added fact that his powers were going to directly affect his potions and those around him. If he didn't keep a tight reign on his powers, he could possibly cause a potions accident. The temperature of a potion can be the difference between a perfect concoction and an explosion in your face. And with how he affected temperature, he was going to make sure to never lose control in the lab.

As excited as he was about attending Hogwarts, he was equally as nervous. Nervous about his powers getting out of control, nervous about being so far away for so long from his family, and nervous about meeting kids his age. In his entire life, Harry had only been friendly with one other child besides Anna. It was no fault of his own, his parents were worried about what may happen if he lost control one day while around someone else. They did not worry about Harry being around Anna as much as they used to, Harry was beyond careful when around his sister. That night five years ago still shook him whenever he thought of it, he still had that nightmare every once and a while.

Harry had only met the other child recently, three months after his tromp through the Wizengamot Chamber. Harry's godmother Alice and her husband Frank had agreed that it was time Neville and Harry be introduced, they would be going to school with each other and would meet anyway. Harry and Neville got along famously, Neville was a nice calm easy going balance to Harry's snarky serious demeanor.

Neville found almost as much joy in Harry's powers as Anna. Neville had been sheltered by his parents as their only child, but he was not sheltered on the same level as Harry. He'd gone out and met other wizarding children like the Weasleys and Bones children but never very often.

Harry set down his book after a half an hour of trying to focus, he just couldn't right now. All the possibilities of things that could go wrong weighed on him. So he did the only thing that could take his mind off of anything. He played with his powers.

For obvious reasons, he hated and feared using his powers after Anna's incident. He was still cautious when using them, but as time passed, he grew to love them. He loved them almost more than anything in the world. They made him feel unique, powerful, and free.

Harry formed a snowflake made of ice. It was as thin as the cover of a book, about the size of his hand and clear as glass. He turned it end over end, admiring the uniqueness and beauty of it, before hurling it at the opposite wall. The iceflake was imbedded half an inch into the wall. Harry smirked, out of all the things his powers could do, his ice shuriken was one of his favorites. It was so easy to make them and was just so fun to play with. What eleven year old didn't like weapons? He, of course, never let his mother see him use this power. She'd go all protective mother on him, saying that it was too dangerous. Pft, all his powers were dangerous, no matter what way looked at it. The only difference, he supposed, was that this particular trick was intended for violence.

"The trees by your house weren't enough? Now you have to go and hurt a train?"

Harry looked away from the now damaged wall to see a dirty blonde haired boy leaning against the doorframe of his compartment. He had a round face and was shorter than Harry by three inches but he carried himself with an easy going manner.

Harry smirked, "I'm sure the teachers can repair a small gouge in the side of a train. And as I recall, you were the one who urged me to keep practicing in the woods."

"I said keep practicing, not try and murder a train. The Express is magical, for all we know it's alive. I bet the train will kill you by third year." He said earning a laugh and a grin from Harry.

"Then I'll make sure that it takes you down with me Longbottom. What's up with you? Haven't seen you in a month."

Neville collapsed on the seat opposite of Harry, "I'm sure you can guess, My Dad pretty much works for yours and has been busy cleaning up after that attack in Bristol. I've just been flying around the manor, playing with that practice snitch I got for my birthday. And Mum has been in a tizzy with Hogwarts preparations." His mother Alice was a muggleborn like Harry's mother which is one of the reasons they got along so well back in school. And thanks to her muggle heritage, she was allowed to take up a teaching post for muggle studies at Hogwarts. She was never far away from her family however, she often would floo home to spend time with them after classes were over.

"How did Anna take your leaving?" Neville asked.

Harry sighed, "Bad. Wouldn't stop crying."

"Well, what did you expect? You're basically her favorite thing/person in the world, plus her normal means for having fun. You leaving for months at a time ought to have hit her hard." Neville reasoned. Despite not knowing the Potter siblings for very long, he would have to be blind to not notice the bond between the two.

"Yeah…" Was all Harry had to say to Neville's insight. Despite loving his Sister more than anything, it was nice to get away from her sometimes. When he first started to hang out with Neville, he had realized this. Anna could get a bit… clingy could be a word used to describe it.

Neville pulled him into a discussion about which house they'd be sorted into. They have discussed this many times, it would be an interesting type of topic until they were finally sorted. Harry, to be honest, didn't care where he was sorted. He was just excited to go to Hogwarts. He wouldn't mind going to Gryffindor of course, after hearing all the stories his parents had told him, that was a give in. But if he wasn't sorted there, oh well. It didn't matter.

A sudden lurch told them that the train was underway and both gazed out over all the families waving goodbye. Some parents were even running alongside the train to get the last glimpse they could of their children. Harry really wished his family could have been here to see the train off, but they all agreed that they'd rather not deal with any press lurking about or parents who disapproved of Harry attending.

A knock at their door tore their attention away from the window.

"Uh, hi… Do you mind if it sit with you guys?" It was a girl. She stood shorter than Neville and she shuffled her feet awkwardly. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore muggle clothing, a navy sweater and blue jeans. Harry himself wore jeans and a t-shirt while Neville was in his school robes already.

"Yeah sure." Neville said with a smile, the girl smiled and dragged her trunk into their compartment. They helped her get it up in the rafters before they sat back down, The girl sitting down on the seat next to Harry.

"I'm Erin!" She said brightly.

"I'm Neville and he's Harry." Neville introduced them. Harry gave her a kind of awkward smile, he wasn't very good with new people. It took him a week full of visits to be comfortable enough around Neville to actively use his powers around him.

"Soooo…" Erin said, trying to think of a topic. "Were you two raised as wizards all your life."

Neville nodded, "Yup, my Mum's actually a teacher there."

Erin's eyes widened, causing the freckles that they had not noticed before to become a bit more prominent, "That's so cool! Have you already been to Hogwarts and know spells and stuff?"

"Nah, it's kinda tradition that first year students don't see the castle until they arrive at the school via Hogwarts' Express. And I don't know any spells, well not any I can perform anyway."

Erin's eyes drooped towards the floor, "Shame, I was hoping to see more magic. Ever since Professor McGonagall turned one of my books into a bird, I've kinda been obsessed with seeing as much magic as I can."

"Oh, you're muggleborn then?" Neville questioned.

Erin nodded.

Neville grinned, "Well if you wanna see some magic, Harry here's your guy."

Erin turned to Harry, "You know magic?"

Harry squirmed in his seat, "Er… in a sense. I'm not a wizard though."

Erin tilted her head, "Well then why are you on your way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and _Wizard_ry?" She asked with emphasis on wizardry.

"Because I can do magic, just not wizard magic." Harry explained.

"Can you show me?" She asked causing Harry to grimace, he knew he'd be asked for a demonstration of his powers. He just didn't think it would be on the train.

Harry gathered ice into his hands, the blue and white light caused Erin to gasp in surprise. The ice kept forming until it took the shape of a white, canary sized bird whose head twitched as it took in it's surroundings.

"That's amazing!" Erin said in excitement, "How in the world did you do it?"

"Harry here, is an elemental." Neville said with a grin, "An elemental is someone who can control an aspect of nature, for him it's ice. He's currently the only one in existence."

"The bird's made of ice?" She asked not believing that the small white bird that was flying around their compartment was made of ice.

"Ice and snow." Harry confirmed, "And I'm not an ice elemental. A winter elemental would be a better term for it." That was his own assessment. After all, he wasn't just limited to structures of ice, he could create gusts of wind too (albeit icy wind).

Neville waved his hand, "Potato, Pototo."

Erin stretched out her hand, inviting the bird to land on it which it happily did. She was then able to feel that it was truly made of ice and snow. But it just looked so life like.

"You're the only one?" Erin questioned.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, or at least the only one known. There's an elemental born like once a century. The last one was a wind elemental."

"Bet he was really good at quidditch." Neville joked.

"He probably didn't need a broom to fly." Harry said.

Erin looked at them questioningly, "Flying brooms? You're kidding. And what's quidditch?"

Neville looked aghast at the thought that someone didn't know what quidditch was. He launched into a great long and detailed explanation of what quidditch was. Harry was fine to let Neville talk for awhile. He personally didn't have any opinion in quidditch. It never really interested him much. And brooms didn't respond to him very well and after a while, he'd have to take a break because the broom stopped working due ice buildup.

Harry knew he was not going to play quidditch, but Neville on the other hand, he loved quidditch. Said he was going to try out for the team as soon as he could, didn't care which position he got, he just wanted to play. Harry had seen him fly and he could attest to the fact that he was good. Anna seemed to be a natural flyer like their father, all times she'd been allowed to fly she had been amazing. Picked it up right away and Harry could tell she'd be perfect seeker material when she got to school.

Erin seemed to have an endless amount of questions. What did they eat? Was all of their family magical? Did they have any magical pets? What were some other classes that Hogwarts offered in the later years? What jobs existed in the wizarding world? What magical creatures were real and fake? The list went on.

The candy trolley came through about halfway into their trip, Neville bought an assortment of the more popular wizarding candies for Erin to try. And it was then that they could out that she was a candy addict. She ate a total of six chocolate frogs, nine licorice wands, a whole box of every flavor beans (even swallowing the more disgusting ones), and two cauldron cakes. When they inquired about her appetite she just shrugged saying she loved candy (yeah, no duh). She said that she had gotten a total of sixteen cavities. Harry and Neville didn't know what cavities were, must be a muggle thing, but they acted surprised when they were told so as not to appear ignorant.

They once again got onto the topic of sorting. Erin wanted to know everything they knew; what the different houses were like, the mascot for each house, and what decided where they go. Neville didn't know how they were sorted although Harry did. His parents thought it best he knew, to make sure he wasn't nervous and didn't accidentally create a snowstorm in the Great Hall due to his emotions. He was slightly insulted at the thought his parents had that little amount of faith in him to control his powers, he knew they were just being careful but still. Harry didn't tell Neville or Erin though, it was tradition the first years not know how they were sorted until they were within the Great Hall.

A voice came over the intercom, letting them know that they'd be a Hogwarts in twenty minutes and they should make sure they had their robes on. Erin volunteered to leave for a minute so that Harry could get his on and then the two of them left so that she could do the same.

The three of them had their faces pressed against the glass of the train, hoping to catch a glimpse of the castle. No such luck however. The voice over the intercom told them to leave their trunks here and that they'd be brought up to the castle separately. The moment they stepped off the train they heard a deep voice bellowing:

"Firs' years firs' years! This way!" A giant of a man was holding a lantern and had a boar hound sitting next to him. Harry recognized him from his parent's stories, this was Hagrid.

Hagrid led them to a small alcove that Harry assumed had to be apart of the Black Lake. The bank was lined small wooden boats, maybe twenty in total.

"All of yeh' pile on in the boats and n'more than four to a boat." Hagrid said and they all rushed to comply. It was here that Harry realized just how many first years there were, they filled up all the boats and only a few like his own had three people in it (Him, Neville, and Erin). There must have been at least sixty first years.

"Everyone set?" Hagrid asked and looked around, seeing that there was no one left on the bank, he commanded, "Right then, forward!" The boats all gave a gentle lurch, propelling them soundlessly through the water.

No one really spoke, they all just enjoyed the calm and serenity that the night seemed to bring. The stars and moon shone brightly in the sky, causing the lake to light up in the starlight.

"You'll be gettin yeh first sight o' Hogwarts in a second." Hagrid warned from where he sat in his boat. He was so large that he took up one all to himself, although he had his dog sitting on his lap.

They came around a bend that had been covered by trees and what they saw shocked them speechless. The castle was enormous, it's large towers shooting up into the night sky. The windows all seemed to shine with some sort of light, letting them see the shape of the castle even in the darkness of night. Harry was struck with the same wonder and awe he had first experienced when he first laid eyes on Elsa's Ice Palace.

"That… Now that's something else." Neville said with wide eyes, Harry and Erin could only nod their heads in agreement.

They arrived at a boathouse and Hagrid led them up a winding path toward the front gates of the school. His large fist gave a loud knock that sounded almost like a hammer was hitting the door.

They waited a few seconds before the doors opened inwards, revealing a stern looking woman dressed in practical robes and a witches hat.

"Ah, Hagrid. Good, I see you've brought the first years." She said.

"Jus' doin me job Professor McGonagall. Now I must be off, centaurs tell me there's been sightings of a manticore in the forest. I'd like to check it out for me self." The first years were wide eyed at the thought of a manticore near their school.

She nodded as if this were a normal thing, "I'm sorry you'll be missing the opening feast then, have fun and be safe." She said as if to a teenager.

He waved her off and left.

She led them inside and stopped in front of a set of very large oaken doors, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

They all shuffled nervously, despite knowing what the ceremony entailed, Harry still felt butterflies in his stomach.

Neville nudged him, "Mate, calm down. You're freezing the floor." He whispered.

The floor around harry was beginning to form frost, Harry hadn't even noticed and luckily neither had anyone else. He quickly took some slow deep breaths, calming himself. The frost quickly faded away due to the heat in the castle.

The doors opened back up and Professor McGonagall reappeared. "Please follow me." They all obediently followed, all of them gazing around in wonder. There were five large tables, four of them were covered in students and went lengthwise down the hall. The other table was at the very end and seemed to be the staff table if the assortment of adults was anything to go by. The air was full of floating, enchanted candles that somehow did not drip wax onto the tables. The ceiling was enchanted to give off a picture of the night sky, one could just see the real ceiling behind it along with the windows for owl post. Tapestries of the four houses were hung over each table, letting them know which one was which. Harry spied Dumbledore sitting in the Headmaster's chair, he gazed happily at the first years. Harry caught his eye and the only outward sign the Headmaster gave to noticing him was the subtle wink he gave him. Harry grinned, his nervousness forgotten.

He then noticed a small three legged stool sitting at the front of the four tables. A ratty old wizards hat sat atop of it. The Sorting Hat, Harry realized. Others noticed this too and wondered what it was. Then the thing moved and began singing:

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hat finished it's song, causing the students and teachers to clap.

Many of the first years looked relieved, all they had to do was try on a stupid hat!

Professor McGonagall turned to them, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said while revealing a scroll of parchment from her sleeve.

"Abbot, Hannah!" She called out and a girl with short blonde hair tentatively stepped forward. She sat down on the stool while McGonagall placed the hat on her head. She sat there for but a second before the hat cried out

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table to their left burst into applause, Hannah hopped off the stool and quickly made her way to the cheering table.

"Aren, George!" Mcgonagall said and a boy with brown hair stepped forward. It was here that Harry realized that they were going in alphabetical order, and with sixty of them to sort, this could take some time. Especially since he was all the way in the P's.

Harry let his attention drift he saw his Aunt Alice at the staff table. Her kind brown eyes stared directly at Neville who stood next to Harry. He caught her gaze, she gave him a small wave and a reassuring smile.

Harry saw Horace Slughorn, the current potions master. He recognized him from many of his mother's school photos. Most of the photos had been taken at a party of some sort. He was rather fat if Harry was to be completely honest and had a walrus mustache.

He, of course, recognized the extremely short Flitwick. Harry didn't know if the man was a midget or half goblin. No one had ever asked, despite the professor's small stature, he had won an international dueling tournament, giving him great respect among the students.

"Longbottom, Neville!" Harry's friend gave him a grin and walked confidently up to the stool. Harry didn't know how he could be so calm around so many people and having just found out about the sorting. Harry himself had known about the sorting for weeks and he was nervous.

The hat was barely on his head for a moment before it shouted out, "Gryffindor!"

Neville sat up from the stool, gave a grin for his enthusiastically clapping mother, and walked toward the table with the red and gold banner.

The sorting continued in much the same manner, no one took longer than ten seconds so it didn't take to long for them to get to Potter.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall said, his name causing whispers to break out among the students. His name had been featured prominently in the prophet as of late. His admittance was under a lot of scrutiny and stories had been in the paper for the last week about it. Of course everyone knew he was an elemental, they had made a big deal about it two years ago. It was only now that it was becoming relevant again.

Erin gave him a small smile as he walked past, she had not been called yet and he idly wondered what her last name was. He'd never gotten it on the train. Students craned their necks to get a good look at him, the papers never had a picture and this was the first time anyone had ever seen him.

Harry sat on the stool and felt the hat fall over his eyes. He couldn't even see and felt kinda silly just sitting there like that. He began to get nervous again until the hat started talking to him.

_"Well this is most interesting. A student who is not a wizard, attending Hogwarts."_ The hat's cranky voice said with interest, _"Ah, an elemental! We've never had one at the school before, should be most exciting."_

Harry realized the hat was talking in his head, _"Can I be sorted now? I kinda just wanna sit down."_ He thought back.

_"Patience young Potter, you're sorting will be different and harder than most for obvious reasons. Now let's see here, a decent mind no doubt but I see that you do not truly have that drive for knowledge. You're not particularly ambitious I see but you have a fair amount of cunning. Your are hardworking but you seem to only be loyal to and trust your family."_

_"They're pretty much the only people I've had any contact with."_ Harry thought back causing the Hat to chuckle.

_"Quite right. Oh what's this? I haven't seen bravery and daring like this in a long while. I see you like to do extreme sports this 'snowboarding' looks most interesting. Yes, there can be no other house but GRYFFINDOR!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Frozen Disney, HP JKR

The Hat was lifted from his eyes and he saw the House of gold and red cheering enthusiastically for him. Many were on their feet cheering, it was definitely the largest response so far. Harry felt a wave of relief pass through him at the positive reception he received.

He hopped off the stool and made his way over to Neville who had cleared a spot for him. He was grinning widely.

He thumbed him on the back, "Nicely done Harry! I believe you had the longest sorting so far, it was at least thirty seconds."

"Thanks I guess." Harry scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Suddenly, two red headed twins popped up on the opposite side of the table, moving those who had been sitting there before to the side.

"Good evening"

"Mr. Potter."

"It's our"

"pleasure to"

"make your"

"acquaintance."

They alternated speaking, almost as if they had rehearsed it. The two wore matching mischievous grins.

"Uh, hi?" Harry answered

"How did you two get there? You weren't here a second ago." Neville asked.

Their grins widened, "We simply"

"crawled underneath"

"the table."

"I'm Fred Weasley"

"and I'm George Weasley "

"at your service." They finished together and reached across the table for a handshake. Fred shook Harry's hand while George shook Neville's, then they switched so that it was Fred with Neville and George with Harry. Then they shook each other's hands and began to shake the hands of those around them.

Harry cracked a grin, these two kinda reminded him of Sirius. Harry then saw Erin head up to the stool after McGonagall called "Rataczak, Erin." So that was her last name. The hat rested on her head for only a few seconds before calling out "GRYFFINDOR!" She gave a great smile before hopping off and heading directly toward them. Harry was glad that he was in the same house as what he would consider his first two friends, some luck huh?

She squeezed into the seat on Harry's right. "Thank God that's over, I almost tripped on the way up there!"

Harry laughed, "I nearly froze the stool when I sat down." He said causing the others to laugh. They didn't know how close he really was to losing control, if he was anymore nervous, he was positive ice would have formed in some form.

The redheaded twins reached over and shook Erin's hands, each shaking one hand before switching to the other.

"I'm George"

"and I'm Fred." huh, Harry could have swore the twin on the left was George last time. They must have switched spots when they were shaking everyone's hands.

"Erin." She said bemused.

"We just thought we'd come over and greet Hogwarts' newest Elemental." George... Fred... whoever said. Harry was thankful they stopped doing the switch speak.

"You came over here because of Me?" Harry asked, he didn't particularly like that.

"Well of course! Everyone at this table was hoping you'd sit next to them. We just have the gall to switch spots and sit next to you instead."

Harry looked down the table and saw that a large number of students were staring at him, it made him feel rather uncomfortable.

"You see Harry, when we see something that we want to know about, we don't watch from afar." The twin on the right said.

"No we most certainly do not." The left twin agreed, "We go directly toward what interests us and observe up close. You won't see us whispering and gossiping like some who currently are." He said a bit louder so that most close to them could hear them, those who had been whispering turned red and looked away. Harry was grateful for this.

"And right now, you are the most interesting thing at Hogwarts. So congratulations!" Right twin said with cheer.

"You want to see my powers?" Harry guessed.

"That's kinda expected isn't it? Everyone wants to, we just have the nerve to ask. So can we? Oh please, oh please, oh pretty please!?" Left twin begged. Erin was holding giggles behind her hand while Neville was snickering. Those around them listening in were in the the same state as those two.

"Uhh…" Harry didn't like showing off his powers to people he just met and he barely ever met new people.

"With sprinkles, and whipped cream, and six-"

"TEN!"

"Right, ten cherries on top!" Everyone was openly laughing now but quieted down when they saw McGonagall glaring at them. They kinda just interrupted the sorting ceremony with their laughter, but they only had six kids left.

Harry sighed, "Sure, but later. Sometime after the feast." He conceded, it wasn't like he was going to be able to hide his powers. Everyone was surely gonna see him use them. And who knows? Maybe he'd eventually get comfortable enough that he'd use them as much as he did at home.

The Twins whooped and high fived each other. They then noticed that their little brother 'Ronald' was called and they couldn't just let an opportunity like this one pass up.

"Let's go Ronnie!" Left twin shouted.

"Give em' hell baby brother!" Right shouted

"Everyone look out for the big bad Ron-ster makin' his way to the Hat!"

Every student in the hall burst out in laughter. Ron's face turned an equal shade of red to match his hair.

"Weasleys! Quiet down and come see me after the feast!" Professor McGonagall yelled at them which did absolutely nothing to knock the grins off their faces. In fact, Harry saw them give each other a lowfive under the table. Harry saw another head of red hair a ways down from the table, facepalming himself. Harry guessed that this was the older brother.

"New personal best to be sent to her office." They informed causing more laughs around the table. Harry didn't really like how they embarrassed their brother, but he had to admit that the twins were funny. He could already tell that there was hardly a line that they wouldn't cross for the sake of humor. Kinda like Sirius at times.

The hat was on Ron's head for only a couple seconds before shouting out the House of Lions. He hopped off the stool, his face still red, and made a beeline toward the twins.

The twins noticed the angry expression on their brother's face.

"Time to go Fred?"

"Indeed it is George."

The two slowly sank down on the bench before disappearing under the table, most likely to go back to where they were before.

Ron made it to the twins vacant spot and peered underneath the table in search of his elder brothers but they were long gone by now. He decided to take their seats.

"Nice to see you Neville." Ron said with a scowl.

Neville was grinning ear to ear, "Good to see you too Ron-ster."

Ron put his face into his hands, "Shut up."

Ron was the second to last to be sorted and the last kid 'Blaise Zabini' only took a few seconds to be sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore rose to his feet to address the school.

"The very best of evenings to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, and to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you, but that begins tomorrow. For now, we feast!" He ended with a flourish of his wand, and suddenly, food appeared over the tables.

Chicken, peas, beans, turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberries, peaches, and so much more. It truly was a feast and everything looked delicious. Ron's face lost it's scowl and turned to one of absolute desire. He did not waste any time in diving in and neither did anyone else at the table.

About five minutes after the initial food rush, people started up conversations. All the first years were grouped together after the sorting and were getting to know their new housemates. Harry didn't participate much in the conversations, he was happy to just listen in.

Seamus Finnegan sat next to Ron and told them that he was the son of a Muggle father and a magical mother. His mother didn't tell his father that she was a witch until after they were married, said it was a bit of a 'nasty shock' when he found out. He also spoke with a thick irish accent that could rival McGonagall's.

To the right of Neville sat two girls, one claimed to be named Lavender Brown and the other said her name was Alseha and had a last name that Harry couldn't pronounce. It had a lot of 'kulu' sounds in it though. Lavender was admiring Alesha's many dark braids that covered her head.

Next to Erin sat a girl with a mane of bushy brown hair, said her name was Hermione Granger. She kept on referencing things she read in books, the enchanted ceiling, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts itself. She seemed to be a human encyclopedia. But Erin gave her her full attention, she seemed to be enjoying learning more about all things magic.

Even some ghosts appeared, scarring most of the first years in the process. Harry had never seen a ghost but his parent's description was right on the money. Pale, floating, and transparent. Apparently it also felt like your hand was dunked in a bucket of cold water if you touched one. Harry tried it and felt nothing, his elemental ability seemed to cancel out every kind of cold. He didn't even know what it felt like to be cold because he never had been before.

"So tell us about yourself, Harry." A voice sounded down from the table, Harry saw it was a dark skinned indian girl he had not gotten the name of.

"Uh, what about me?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You're an elemental, those Twins were right. You're the most interesting thing at Hogwarts, tell us about yourself."

"Excuse me, but what's an Elemental?" Hermione asked this, she'd been paying attention to Harry and was wondering why everyone cheered especially loudly for him.

"I take it you're a muggleborn?" The indian girl asked.

"Yes, but I've read everything I could on recent events in the wizarding world. None of it mentioned elementals." she said with a frown, she didn't like not knowing stuff.

"It's not a well known topic, until recently in the papers anyway, thanks to Harry. And I think it's only came up in the papers twice, once about two years ago, with that whole Wizengamot deal. And just this week. An elemental is… well I'm not really sure. The paper didn't give many details on what you could really do." She said addressing the last part at Harry.

Harry nodded his head, a small smirk on his face. "That's because we never told them and the Wizengamot only got a small taste of what I can do. An elemental is someone who can completely control a certain element of nature. For me it is ice or, more accurately, winter."

"You can control ice?" Hermione asked surprised, she'd never read anything about this in any of the books she'd bought.

Harry nodded his head but made no move to demonstrate.

"Can you show us?" The indian girl asked.

Harry sighed, "Is this going to become a common question?" He asked aloud and saw that everyone was listening. "That everyone wants a demonstration of what I can do?"

The table was quiet, everyone looked at him, most nodding their heads affirmative. All the looks made him uncomfortable.

"Fine, I will give one demonstration of my powers tonight in the common room. Then you all gotta respect my decision to never give another 'demonstration'. I am not some show performer, my powers are dangerous and I won't use them to show off. " Harry did use them for fun, but he'd never used them to impress someone or just because someone was curious about them. He knew the dangers using them brought and he planned on using them around other people (or at least those he didn't trust) as little as possible.

People started whispering to each other in excitement, most turned to the headmaster to see if he made any move to end the feast. They wanted to get to the common room as soon as they could to see the 'show'.

Sadly, the headmaster did not choose to end the feast for another half hour. And in that time, Harry had learned that the Indian Girl was named Parvati Patil. Neville chose to save Harry from anymore conversations with other people. He asked Harry about what he was going to do for classes since he was not taking any of the wanded courses. This statement caused Hermione to look at him in pity, not being able to do wand magic or attend classes must really be a downer. But then she got slightly envious when he told them that he was to be given one on one instruction with teachers to learn to control his ability.

The Headmaster stood, everyone becoming instantly quiet.

"Now that our tummies are nice and full, time for you all to go to bed and wake up bright and early for your classes tomorrow. But before you all leave, I would like to stress a few words with you all." His tone grew serious, "In these hard times it is important that we all remain united. Not only is your house like your family but so are the other houses, even if it may be a rather dysfunctional family. I fear there are grave times ahead and we all will need all the family we can get. Now off to bed, pip pip." He ended in his usual jovial tone.

No one really knew what to think of the Headmasters last message. Usually he just says something crazy and no one really cares. But most of them guessed that this had to do with the recent attacks. Nothing big had happened like at the DMLE bombing, but the smaller attacks were still constant and growing bolder. Attacks happening in broad daylight, home being attacked when families did not give Voldemort their support, and even some attacks on shops in Diagon Alley.

The Auror Department had not fully recovered from the bombing and were still relying on other nation's Aurors as a crutch. Harry had overheard his father and Sirius speculating over the number of followers Voldemort had and what they said filled him with dread. They estimated that Voldemort had about the same numbers as the aurors if not more. People had been more accepting of his offer to join him when it became clear that those who refused ended up dead.

The fifth year prefects lead the first year Gryffindors up their common room. The redhead that Harry had saw early said his name was Percy Weasley, so Harry was right in assuming that this was those twins' brother. Percy lectured them on some of Hogwarts' history, told them about some of the paintings, and warned them about the moving staircases.

They finally reached an eight foot tall portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress.

Percy turned to them, "This is the Portrait of the Fat Lady, or better know as the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. A password is required to open it up which will be changed every two weeks. The changed password will be written on the notice board if you forget, if you do not remember the password, you will be locked out. So don't forget. This years starting password is Unity." The portrait swung open as soon as he said it, revealing a room behind it.

The room was very cozy, with maroon colored walls covered in portraits of former Gryffindor Heads of House. Tables sat around the room, to be used for homework or games of Exploding Snap. A hearth sat to the left, comfy armchairs and couches surrounding it. To the back wall were two spiral stair cases, both most likely leading to the boys and girls dormitories. The Prefects must have taken them on a bit of a longer route to get to the common room because the upper years were already milling about inside despite all having left at the same time.

"Girls, you will find your dormitories up the staircase on the right and boys, it will be the same to your left. First years get the first floor, you will move up to the second floor your second year and so on and so forth. Your things are already in your dormitories, but since there are so many of you this year, the boy's dormitories will have two rooms this year, you will find out which one you are in by the name plates upon your doors." Harry looked around and saw that there were seventeen Gryffindor first years, the majority of which were boys. There were ten boys and seven girls. Gryffindor seemed to be the largest house for their year.

"And one more thing I would like to say to you all." Percy said and then smiled, "Welcome to Gryffindor."

Harry looked at some of the pictures of the former heads, observing what looked like a much younger McGonagall nearest to the fireplace. He then saw that everyone was staring at him expectantly. Oh right, the demonstration he'd promised.

He sighed, "Fine, but remember, I'm only doing this once." He gathered ice into his hands, the blue and white lights making those watching gasp in amazement. Harry decided against doing anything fancy and just stick with what he did at the ministry. It wouldn't be good to scare his housemates by making an ice golem on the first day.

He released his magic into the floor, causing the carpet underneath him to instantly freeze and somehow become as smooth as glass. The ice kept spreading out from him, covering the walls and portraits in frost snowflake designs. Ice extinguished the lanterns and hearth, but focused the moonlight from outside through the windows, causing the room to glow with a blue light. This trick, while not particularly useful, did impress any who saw him do it.

Many of the students slipped on the icy floor as they tried to observe the wonder that was Harry's magic. No one talked but some clapped in amazement. Neville clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Now as amazing as that was, Mr. Potter, I very much wish that my Common Room was back to it's original colors." McGonagall spoke from the entrance after a minute of letting the students observe, she too gazed around the room in amazement. Fred and George were on either side of her, both wore excited grins as they looked at the winter wonder land.

"Yes professor." Harry said dutifully and went through the hard process of thawing the ice. Everytime he did this, it seemed like the ice fought against him.

He gathered the ice magic into his hands and dispersed it into the air. Many looked sad that Harry's show was over.

"Now that that is over with, I expect you all to respect Mr. Potter's wishes and not ask him for another demonstration." McGonagall said with the expectancy that this be followed without question. "You all have class tomorrow and have to wake up early. I recommend you all get to bed. Mr. Potter, if you would stay behind for a moment."

Everyone dutifully headed up the stairs, many of them thanked Harry for his demonstration and said how amazing it was. Fred and George told him they were going to have so much 'fun' together. Harry didn't have the slightest clue what they had in mind.

"I would like to formally welcome you to Gryffindor House Mr. Potter. It truly is my pleasure that you became one of my lions. I am currently the envy of the Heads of Houses." She said with a smirk.

"Uh, thanks?"

"I would just like remind you that the no magic in the corridors rule applies to you too. I understand that you sometimes have difficulty controlling your gift and only ask that if you ever have a moment where you experience any problems with control, you find a teacher immediately and allow them to stay with you until you regain control."

That wasn't how his powers worked, his emotions caused him to lose control and being calm caused him to regain control. He didn't just randomly lose control and regain it, The best solution would probably be for Harry to go outside and be alone until he calmed.

Despite all of this, he agreed. "Yes professor."

McGonagall smiled at him, "I can tell Lily spent some time teaching you manors. Now that you have been sorted, your schedule has been sorted out. I will be seeing you on Wednesdays and thursday evenings while Filius will see you on Tuesdays and Monday mornings. The Headmaster has wished to meet with you sometime during weekends, but let it be known that the Headmaster is a very busy person and may have to reschedule sometimes. I will let you know when he can and can't meet with you and what time you shall meet with him."

"Yes professor, thank you professor." Harry said with respect and calm, but inwardly he was excited and barely held onto his control.

"You will have a lot of free time and you will be unsupervised for that time. Can I trust you to keep yourself out of trouble and not do anything idiotic?" She asked remembering all the antics his father had gotten into.

"Of course, professor."

She smiled, "Good boy, now go up and get some shut eye. I expect your roommates are getting settled in already.

Harry thanked her and hustled his way up the boys stairs. He stopped after the first flight when he saw the two doors that supposedly led the the first years rooms. Harry saw 'Potter' on a gold nameplate on the door to the right along with the names Weasley, Longbottom, Finnegan, and Thomas.

He entered and saw that it was decorated much like the common room with maroon and gold furnishings. A stove sat at the center of the room, most likely used for the cold winter nights. Five four poster beds sat an equal distance away from the stove, each flanked by a set of windows and space for storing personal belongings. Harry saw that everyone was rummaging through their trunk and were all getting into their sleeping apparel.

"Harry! Isn't this place awesome!" Neville said, "Oh and your trunk is over there." He pointed at the bed next to the window that looked out over the lake. Harry indeed saw that his trunk sat at the foot of his bed. He opened it and rummaged through it, looking for his reindeer decorated pajama bottoms and an undershirt to sleep in.

His four roommates stayed up into the night while he decided to try and get some sleep. What really ended up happening was all of them falling asleep before him while he had problems trying to get his mind to stop racing. He decided to write a letter to his parents and Anna, letting them know how his first day went, who he met, where he was sorted, and how much he missed them already. He wrote a separate letter for Anna to read, it would make her feel special and hopefully get her out of the undoubtedly bad mood she was currently in.

To deliver the letters, Harry formed an owl made of ice and snow and instructed it to fly high in the sky where it was cold so as to avoid melting. Harry watched the bird disappear through his window and wondered what the rest of the year was going to be like. Only after another hour was he able to fall back asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: HPRowling, FrozenDisney

Harry was well and truly lost. The first day of classes for Gryffindor first years was on a Wednesday and consisted of Herbology, Transfiguration followed by lunch and then Potions. Harry only had to attend two of those classes. Herbology had been more of a syllabus class the first day, going over the rules of the greenhouses, some general info about her subject, and what they would be learning that year. Professor Sprout was a jovial, plump woman with patchy robes and dirt stains. She hadn't treated him any differently than any of the other student and for that, he was grateful.

He had gotten two reactions from people so far, curiosity about what he could do and fear at what his powers could do. Herbology had been with the Ravenclaws, 12 of them in total, and their reaction had mostly been curiosity. They'd asked him for a demonstration but he told them no or to ask some Gryffindors that saw what he could do. That had gotten him some frowns but he didn't care, he was not some dog that would do his little trick when he was asked. They would just have to learn to respect his decision.

Sprout had shown them some of her more magical plants, some that moved or changed color when you touched them. Something to get impressionable first years interested in plants. Harry wasn't that interested, seeing as how most plants couldn't survive in the cold, but had enjoyed her lesson well enough, she had not assigned any homework and that left Harry free to do what he wished until he had to go to potions. Instead of doing something boring like staying in the common room, he decided to go explore the castle alone.

What a horrible decision that was. The castle was enormous and no two corridors looked the same. One would think this would make landmarks stick out more but it only seemed to disorient Him even further. He knew that he was somewhere to the left of the main entrance, he was able to tell by looking out the windows and seeing the black lake. But he was just so confused, not one part of the layout made sense. One moment he'd be walking down a wide corridor, thinking that this must lead somewhere important, only to find out it leads to a dead end. All of the portraits he'd asked weren't any help, they'd just say something like go past the the portrait of Ernest, Gwen, and John and take a left at the portrait of the Battle of Wild Herald.

All other students and staff seemed to be in class and he hadn't run into any ghosts yet. It was like he was the only one in the castle.

Harry was beyond frustrated and hungry, he wasn't certain what time it was, he never wore a watch because he always froze and broke them, but he was pretty sure it was lunch time. He was close to breaking a window and creating an ice slide down to the ground that was over a hundred feet below.

"Why did Dad have to go and lose the Marauder's Map?" Harry vented to himself, "Sure I couldn't use it, seeing as I don't have a wand, but I could at least learn the general layout of the castle."

"Oi! Potter, you lost?" A voice said from behind him.

Harry turned and saw it was an older student. A boy perhaps three years older than him with dark brown hair and an aristocrat face. He was wearing Slytherin robes and held himself in a very stiff manner, his shoulders hardly moved when he walked.

Harry sighed in relief, "Yeah I'm lost and pretty hungry, could you show me to the Great Hall? It is still lunch time right?"

The older boy nodded, "Yeah there's about twenty minutes left so if you hustle you can still grab something to eat. Come on and follow me so that you don't get lost."

He turned and headed in the opposite direction Harry had been going in, Harry had to walk twice as fast to keep up with the older boy's gait.

"My name's Alexander Montague." The boy informed without turning to look at Harry.

"Harry Potter." He said back.

"I know who you are, I'd have to have lived in a cave the past two weeks to not know who you are. The famous ice elemental and first non-wizard to attend Hogwarts." Alexander took a sharp left and pulled a tapestry out of the way, revealing a hidden passage behind it.

"The more correct term is Winter Elemental, but yeah."

The boy nodded his head, "And how have your classes been so far? Or is your schedule a bit different from norm?"

"It's different, I'm not taking any of the wanded classes like charms and transfiguration. I am taking everything else though."

"Even Defence Against the Dark Arts?" He sounded surprised.

Harry was now being led down a spiral staircase, "I'm attending the theoretical parts of Defence, like what to do when you come across a certain dark creature and stuff like that."

"Watch out for the trick stair." Alexander advised as he skipped a certain stair, "Yeah, first year DADA is mainly theory. You learn maybe a total of six hexes your first year, we only really start learning spells in our third year."

"That's cool I guess." He didn't have much of an opinion on spells.

Alexander gave a laugh, "I guess that doesn't much interest you though."

"No not really, no." Harry recognized where they were when he saw the moving staircases.

"Ice would be about the only thing that interest you."

Harry didn't quite get what the boy was getting at, "... Sure." They came to one of the landings of the staircases.

Alexander spun quickly, wand in hand, and hit Harry with a point blank body bind. "Well if you love ice so much, why don't you go move to the North Pole and stay away from us wizards." The boy said venomously and with a vicious smirk on his face, "You don't belong here Potter, and you never will. You may as well just clear off now."

If Harry could move his face, it would have taken on an expression of shock. What the hell happened? One moment they had been chatting and the next Harry was being cursed.

"You should have never have come to Hogwarts Potter, it's going to become hell on earth for you. You're a creature, an abomination that should have never set foot on this earth, let alone this school. I'm not the only one who feels this way, Potter." The boy gave him one last smirk before walking off in the direction they came from, leaving Him there stuck.

Harry watched him walk off in shock. That shock quickly changed to rage, how dare that arse attack him! He knew nothing. Nothing about Harry or his elemental ability. Calling him a creature? An abomination? What the bloody hell was the boy talking about? He belonged here… Didn't he?

His rage quickly turned into insecurity, did he belong in Hogwarts? He wasn't a wizard and Hogwarts was a school of wizardry. Why was he even here? To get an education in the limited fields he could possibly go into? He couldn't get a job anywhere in the muggle world and he couldn't get any job that required regular magic. What was he going to do when… if he graduated from Hogwarts?

Harry cleared his head of those thoughts, he had more important matters at hand right now. He was stuck, Montague had froze him in an alcove on the fourth floor. It was dark and his robes blended in, no one would see him unless they were ten feet away and looking right at him. If he didn't escape, he'd miss any chance of eating and possibly his potions class. What could he, a non wizard, do to get out of a spell cast by a wizard?

The only thing he could do was release his elemental ability and hope it had some effect. He looked around, ice had already formed on the walls without his knowing. He let go of what he was holding back, causing icicles to jut from the walls, frost to form thickly over the floor, and the temperature to drop below freezing. An icy wind started whipping around his immobile form, causing his robes and hair to thrash about. And then he felt it, he started to get feeling back, he was able to move his fingers! He got an idea and tried pulling all the ice and frost within himself. The effect was immediate, all the ice was absorbed into him and he regained full mobility. He stumbled a bit before catching himself. Then he grinned, seems elemental magic beats wizard magic.

He started to make his way down the staircases, thinking about this new problem. The idea that an older student would attack him… He hadn't ever even considered that happening. That someone could have hatred for something that they knew nothing about, Harry thinks he now understood some of his Uncle Remus' stories.

But what was he to do about it? There was no way in hell he was going to tell a teacher or his parents. He wasn't going to rat on some other student no matter what they did, he wanted to take care of his own problems in his own way. But how to do that?

Harry entered the Great Hall and the sight of food caused his mouth to water. He grabbed five sandwiches and grabbed a seat next to whoever was left at the Gryffindor table. He went through the first two sandwiches in under a minute before he ate the rest at a much more sedate pace. He thought a bit more on this newest issue.

How was he going to get back at Montague? Should he even try and get back at Montague? Harry had never had to deal with someone who didn't like him, a product of being isolated from everyone but his family. He had no idea what to do, all he knew was that he wanted to solve this issue on his own and without any help. He wouldn't attack him, Harry had vowed to himself to never hurt anyone ever again with his powers, plus he didn't want to give anyone any reason to fear him. Harry realized that trying to get back at Montague would solve nothing. He would have to come up with a solution to that issue on a latter date.

Then the bell rang and Harry realized that he couldn't retrieve his potion's book from his room, else he be late for class. He'd just have to go without supplies. Oh well, surely he could borrow Neville's book.

One good thing about his wandering was that he had found the entrance to the dungeons, so he didn't get lost on his way down there. He made it inside just before the bell rang. He was the last one to arrive and took a seat next to Neville.

Slughorn was sitting at the front of the classroom surrounded by steaming cauldrons, each one sending up a different color of smoke.

"Good morning first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. My Slytherins already know me, as their head of house, but allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Horace Slughorn, Mastery in Potions, Alchemy practitioner, creator of the cure for magical malaria, and co-creator of the cure for the common cold." He listed his many accomplishments, "I have taught at Hogwarts for almost eighty years now, I have taught most of your parents and even some of your grandparents."

He pulled out a clipboard, "But before I begin, I shall take role…" He then went through all their names, asking the student how their parents were if he knew them. It seemed he knew something about everyone who had been raised in a wizarding family. The man was quite connected. It was no surprise that he said a little bit more when he came to Harry's name.

"Ah Mr. Potter!" He said delighted, "Hogwart's first non-wizard! I look forward to teaching you."

"I look forward to learning, sir." Harry responded, his mother's manners lessons kicking in again.

"Yes, your mother was one of the very best students I ever taught. Is she doing well? It has been sometime since I last spoke with her."

"She is doing fine, sir. She is at home, taking care of my Sister." He responded.

"Splendid! Is she still working on her Potions Mastery? She did tell me she was going through some setbacks."

Harry's mother had been working on an enhanced version of the recently created Wolfsbane Potion. Enhanced to not only let werewolves keep their minds during the full moon, but also be cheaper and make the transformation virtually painless. The 'setbacks' was actually her just putting her project aside for awhile due to their trips to Arendelle and because of all the attacks. But she had recently picked up her work again, if she finished, she would have the final component for her Mastery.

"She is back on course and I believe she could finish anytime." Harry truthfully had no clue where his mother was in terms of progress, he was just telling the man what he wanted to hear so that he would hopefully stop talking to him.

"Ah! That's very good. Next time you write to her, mention that I would very much enjoy a visit."

"Of course, sir." He had no intention of doing so.

"Suck up." Neville whispered at Harry with a smirk. Harry kicked his from underneath their station.

Slughorn finished taking role and paused to stir one of the cauldrons and wipe his brow of sweat, "In this class, I will teach you to brew the cures to many ails or to brew poisons that can kill a man in seconds. Potioneering has the ability to cause great good along with great harm." He looked around at all of them, as if gauging their expressions.

"An improperly brewed potion can have catastrophic results. It is for this reason that I expect that there will be no fooling around in my class. If I catch one person sabotaging another's potion, you will be sent directly to the Headmaster's office." They were all quiet, no one wanted to ask a question.

Then Slughorn smiled, "This does not mean that I do not wish for you to have fun!" He said jovially, "I hope you all learn to love brewing as much as I do. Now! There is no better way to start learning potions than by starting with something practical. If you would all open your books to page six, we will start working on a mild calming draught. We will all brew at the same time, you all following my step by step instructions. And by all means, ask questions!"

Slughorn led them through setting up their station, like how to control the heat of their fire or where the best place to put the cutting board was. He had one person from each station to come up and receive five ingredients, the Calming Draught that they were brewing wasn't complicated. There were only fifteen steps to it and Slughorn was telling them exactly how and when to do something.

"So where were you during lunch?" Neville whispered as he ground up blowfly wings in the way Slughorn had demonstrated.

Harry was stirring their cauldron, the part they were at required them to stir clockwise for a minute, "I was wandering the castle and got lost. Only found my way out a couple minutes before the bell rang." He left out the part about Montague.

"Find anything interesting?"

"The whole castle is interesting, every part of it is unique. Makes navigating it a pain."

"Yeah, I got lost on the way to transfiguration this morning." Neville swept the Blowfly powder into a separate dish.

"Anything interesting happen with McGonagall?"

"Nah, it was a pretty tame class. Just went over rules and then she had us try and change matchsticks into needles."

"Did you do it?"

"Kinda, I got it all silvery. But Erin up there," He nodded his head up to Erin who was partnered with Hermione, "she seems to have a real knack for it. She got it in five minutes, first one to do it too."

"Good for her. Anything else happen or was that pretty much it." Harry was really bored with stirring and was hoping for something a bit more interesting.

"Uhhh, oh! It turns out McGonagall is a cat animagus, we got to see her transform. And I found out that that kid over there," He gestured over to a boy with gelled back blonde hair in Slytherin Robes, " Draco Malfoy, he's a real git."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't take his eyes away from his potion, "What'd he do?"

"Made fun of Erin and Hermione for being muggle born and kept talking about how he's rich and that his father is on the Board of Governors."

Harry remembered his Father, he was one of the Governors who had voted against his coming to Hogwarts. That fact alone made Harry already not like this kid.

"But he shut up about muggle borns pretty quick when both Erin and Hermione beat him to transfigure the match." Neville said.

Harry nodded his head and finally stopped stirring, he took the plate to powdered blowfly wings and added it to the potion.

"Uh, Harry? Slughorn's not at that part yet, shouldn't we wait for him?" Slughorn was making sure everyone was done with one step before continuing onto the next.

"Nope, he was moving too slow for me." His mother had not officially given him any lessons, but she had talked with him about some of the things he had read. And one of those things was that if one waited too long between steps in potions, it could compromise the potency of the potion or ruin it all together. Harry knew Slughorn knew this and was pretty sure the man knew how long it took for a potion this simple to go bad. There were only some potions that could be done together as a class.

"Besides, the rest of the potion is just stirring and adding the onion juice which doesn't need to be prepared. I can have this finished in three minutes." Harry added.

"If you say so, but if the thing blows up, you're taking the blame." Neville said and just watched Harry work.

Right after Harry added the onion juice, the cauldron of two burly Slytherin boys started pumping out large quantities of smoke. Slughorn instantly cast a spell at the cauldron which doused the flame and got rid of the smoke.

"And that class is why one must follow the instructions to the letter. You two did not grind your blowfly wings into a fine enough powder, yours were more crum like. In order to truly become adept at potions, one must speak the language. All potions books use the same terms. There is a difference between dicing and mincing an ingredient just as there is a difference between pronouncing and mispronouncing a spell. You must all learn the terms we potioneers use for certain things which will be your first homework assignment. I want you all to make a list of the terms used in today's potion and find out what their true definition is. This will be due next time we have class, for I am afraid we are almost out of time. Please clean up your stations and bring up any unused ingredients to the front."

They all cleaned up, dropping used ingredients into a bin that vanished them and dumping their potions into a draining cauldron.

"Wait right there Mr. Potter." Slughorn called just as Harry was about to dump out his, the plump professor waddled his way over and observed the contents of Harry's cauldron."Aho! A perfect potion, despite me not finishing giving you directions. Well done Mr. Potter, but I am afraid that I did say not to go ahead of where I was at. Five points from Gryffindor for not following instructions." Harry saw Neville give him an 'I told you so' look.

"But ten points to Gryffindor for an excellent first potion, it's clear you have your mother's talent My Boy!"

Harry smiled, "Thankyou sir." And then returned to their station allthewhile smirking at Neville who stuck his tongue out at Him.

"So a couple of us first years were thinking of going to explore the castle, you in?" Neville asked as they exited potions.

Harry shook his head, "Nah, I think I've had enough of getting lost for one day. Besides I've got my first one on one session with McGonagall in two hours, don't wanna be late."

"Oh, that's cool. Let me know how that goes alright? I wanna see every new thing you learn you can do."

Harry nodded, "Will do." But truthfully, as much as he liked Neville, he was never going to show him all of what he could do. Not yet anyway. Maybe when he trusted him more.

They parted ways, Harry decided to go to the library, another thing he had found in his wanderings. He only had his potions assignment to complete and wanted to finish that so he'd have free time tonight.

The assignment took him twenty minutes once he found the correct book. He spent the rest of the time looking over some more detailed texts about the basics of brewing. It was actually a lot more complicated and interesting than he had thought it would be. The book he had been reading on the train covered just the mere basics, the one he found in the library was much more in depth.

An hour and a half had passed without him even realizing it. The only thing that brought him away from his book was the charmed message that McGonagall had sent, telling him to meet her in the classroom that was in the corridor just below the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry decided to leave then, better to be early than to be late after all.

Arriving at the classroom, Harry gave a knock. A few moments later, McGonagall opened up the doors.

"Ah, Mr Potter I see you've come early. All the better, we can begin sooner." She ushered him inside and Harry saw that it was just a very empty and very, very large classroom. It was about the size of Arendelle's courtyard and it's ceiling towered at least forty feet up. She must have magically expanded this room.

"We shall meet here whenever we are to have our session." Harry nodded his head affirmative.

McGonagall conjured two comfy looking armchairs and gestured for him to sit down.

Once they were both settled, she addressed him, "Now, as you well know, elemental magic has never been truly studied up close. You are the first case to ever be, and forgive me for putting it this way, 'studied' up close by scholars. It is my understanding that all the other elementals learned to control their ability on their own, normally in seclusion."

Harry nodded his head, everything she said was correct as far as he knew.

"Seeing as how this is a field of magic that has never been studied, I would like to have a better understanding of what you can do."

"You mean like another 'demonstration'?" He said tiredly, everyone wanted to have a glimpse of his abilities.

"No, you made it very clear last night that you have no wish to show off. And I applaud you for this."

"Er, thank you professor."

She nodded her head, "I merely wish to know your own understanding of your powers. How you see them and how you use them. You may simply tell me, there is no need for a show."

"So just like, tell you what I can do?"

She nodded, "Tell me about the different ways you have used your powers in the past."

"That could take time." He said, he didn't really want to tell anyone what we can do. Not even his parents or Anna knew the full extent of his abilities

"We have time." She answered back.

"Okay…" Harry thought about where to start, "Well, when I was little, I'd use them to play with Anna. Creating ice slides, making it snow indoors, making indoor ice rinks. You know, fun things kids do when it snows outside."

"And this is all you used it for?" She questioned.

Harry shrugged, "Didn't have much else of a use. I was a kid and loved using my powers for anything fun."

"You still are a child, Mr. Potter. Do you not use them for fun any longer?

"Sometimes, when Anna persuades me to. But I never really want to, not around other people at least. I stopped wanting to use them for fun after…" He trailed off.

"After what?"

Harry stayed silent, there was no way he was going to tell her about what happened with Anna.

"Nothing," He finally answered, "point is, it became clear that my powers were dangerous and I had to keep a tight reign on them. I didn't just swear them off though, the Headmaster made that abundantly clear that that would be a bad thing. So I just practiced control, and I found out that there is pretty much nothing that I can't do with ice."

"What about starting a fire?" She said with slight humor.

Harry gave a small smile, "Everything except that. My mum and I would play a game, she think of an object for me to make out of ice and I'd make it as detailed as I possibly could. Got pretty good at it too. She'd have me make lily flowers, wine goblets, crowns, pretty much anything intricate and detailed that she could think of."

Harry idly conjured one of his ice lilies, that was his mother's favorite thing for him to make. He did it without even thinking about it anymore. McGonagall looked closely at the ice flower, it was remarkably detailed.

"Next came the most interesting thing that I can probably do. I found out I could give my creations life."

McGonagall's eyebrows raised, "Life, as in you can make that lily grow in the ground?"

Harry turned thoughtful, "Never actually tried doing that before, could be worth trying." He broke himself from his inner musings, "No, what I found out was that if I created an ice sculpture of say a dog and the focused on making it as lifelike as possible, it became alive."

Her eyes were wide, "You mean it would behave and act like any normal dog would?"

He nodded, "Yep, Barry is like any dog you'd ever meet. He slobbers, chews, plays, eats, and poops like any normal dog would. Only made out of ice."

"Barry? You mean..."

"Yup, the first thing I ever brought to life. And now he's the family pet."

"I see… And he doesn't need you to recharge him with your magic or anything?" That was how transfiguration worked, one could create something but it would only last for as long as it had enough power. Sometimes the transfiguration would last years but it would always revert eventually.

"No, the only thing I had to do was create a small flurry to follow him around everywhere he goes. You know, so he doesn't melt."

"I see… That is truly amazing Mr. Potter." She complimented.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you can do?"

Harry thought for a second, his ice-snowboard kinda fell into the category of creating anything out of ice. And there was no need to tell her about that. That only left one thing.

"I can create miniature blizzards or snowy tornados when I want to, they are quite strong. I've even uprooted some trees before."

"Then we shall not be using that particular ability anywhere inside. Is that all? Or is there more you can do?" Harry shook his head, "Then I thank you for giving me an overview of what you can do so far, Mr Potter. I only hope that you discover more ways to use your gift." She paused to gather her thoughts, "I haven't the faintest clue what Filius and the Headmaster are going to be teaching you. But seeing as how Transfiguration is my specialty, I say we choose to work on the ability that is closest to that which would be your ice forming."

Harry nodded, made sense.

"Judging by how detailed that flower is and from what you have told me, I can already tell that you are very good at making smaller things. But what about larger constructs? In transfiguration, it is often found that it is harder to transfigure larger items than it is smaller. Tell me, what is the largest thing you have ever formed from scratch?"

Harry thought about that, the largest thing he had ever worked on was the ice slide in Arendelle, but he hadn't actually made that. He had just repaired anything that had broken over time. The largest thing he had ever created would have to be a jump he had made while on one of his nightly snowboarding escapades.

"I made a jump once when I went sledding, it was maybe thirty feet tall." He said sledding because he doubted she knew what snowboarding was.

"I see, and I take it that it wasn't very detailed."

"Yeah, it was pretty much just a slanted chunk of ice with snow over the top."

She stood up and gestured for him to do the same, "Then first thing that we are going to work on is working on large detailed constructs." She banished their chairs, "I want you to think of something larger than you have ever created and it has to be something you are familiar with."

Harry was a bit shocked that they'd be getting into working on his magic so quickly, he'd have thought it would have taken a week for McGonagall to ask him to start.

"Take your time in choosing something, I know that it is difficult to think of something sometimes." She added.

Harry nodded and thought of something big that he knew like the back of his hand. Potter Manor was where he spent all his life and he had spent a fair amount of time in Arendelle. It would have to be from one of those places. Suddenly, it just came to him.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember every detail he could, elemental ice magic formed in his hands, growing into the size of a snowball. Once Harry remembered everything he could, he placed the snowball on the ground and let the magic do the rest.

The snowball grew upwards and outwards, becoming over seven feet thick and then branching out. Harry had chosen to make the place where he and Anna spent the most amount of time when they were outside, in their tree. The oak tree was enormous and towered over the Potter Manor Grounds, it went outward more than it did upwards, it's thick, low branches proving perfect to climb on. Over the years of Harry and Anna's childhood, that tree had become their outdoor playground and any moment they spent together outside was pretty much spent there.

Harry's ice tree looked exactly like the one at home, only made of ice. The bark had all the grooves and carved from turquoise colored ice, the leaves were white with clear ice veins running through their surface. Harry even spied the spot where he and Anna had carved their names into the trunk all those years ago.

"Amazing." McGonagall said shell shocked, she had been expecting his bed or a statue of some sort, but this… this was unbelievable. It was so detailed! So detailed and unique that it looked as if it were formed by nature. "You remembered all the details of the bark and branches?"

"I… I don't know. I just thought of our tree and… my magic just kinda took over. I didn't remember the exact placement of every branch or every groove, I have no idea how it turned out this good."

McGonagall thought for a second before responding, "There is a theory that the human brain remembers everything it sees, we just don't know how to access that information. It's possible that you subconsciously remembered all of this and your magic simply followed that rather than your accessible memories."

Harry looked at his hands, "So my magic what? Took on a mind of it's own and formed this from what I subconsciously remember?"

"We can only guess but it is a possibility. But this is truly an astounding piece of work Mr. Potter, I can only imagine what you'll be capable of in the years to come."

Harry thought of Elsa's Ice Palace and how stunningly beautiful it was, he wondered if he would be able to making something as amazing as that.

"Can you remove the tree from the room? It's now taking up most of the space we need." She asked.

Harry nodded and tried to bring on those feelings of happiness and love, he felt them and he felt the connection he established with the tree. But this time, something was different. He couldn't make the tree turn back into his elemental ice magic, it was fighting him every step of the way.

"I… I can't." He cut the connection with the tree.

"You can't?" She looked surprised.

Harry frowned, "It's always been difficult to get rid of anything I create, it's like playing tug of war with a dog. They fight and pull but you can win that. This was like trying to pull a rhinoceros, it just wouldn't budge. I don't know if it's because it's too large or because it's alive or-"

"Wait, alive? The tree is alive like your animals would be?"

"Yeah, I've never made a tree before, and I guess I willed it to become alive."

"Amazing, I shall have to inform Pomona about this, she will love to see it." She stopped herself, "Do you think that that is why it is harder to get rid of? Have you ever tried to thaw something that is one of your alive creations?"

Harry blinked wide eyed, "No, this is the first time I've ever tried it. Any other alive thing that I created would last until they melted."

"I see… We shall have to explore this further on a later date. But I think I shall cut this session short, you have given me much to think about. Your ability is much more different than I expected it to be."

"Thank you Professor, and sorry for putting a tree in the middle of the classroom."

She chuckled, "It's quite alright, it is actually most fascinating and I wish to study it further. I will make sure to keep this room cold so that it doesn't melt."

"I can take care of that." Harry flicked his hand, causing a flurry to appear above the tree.

She smiled and shooed him out the door, "Run along Mr. Potter." She closed the door behind him and gazed up at the tree in wonder. It was a miracle of magic, something that is not alive yet still alive and created by an eleven year old boy. It was a headache worthy topic.


	11. Chapter 11

James purposefully made his way through the auror office. His red auror robes were crinkled and had a stale smell to them. His hair was more of a mess than usual and he had deep bags under his eyes. He had been in the office for the past two days performing damage control after Voldemort's latest attack. These attacks were becoming increasingly frequent and that led to him spending less and less time at home with his wife and daughter.

Despite his haggard appearance, many of the aurors made way for him to pass while the veterans nodded their heads respectfully at him. They knew that he had been working nonstop and respected him for his dedication. He paid them no mind however, Director Bones had called him to her office. Said it was of the utmost importance that he get there as soon as he could.

He stopped outside her door and nodded to Kingsley, the Director's personal auror guard.

"Kingsley." He said. The large bald man nodded stoically back to him. The man never said much but he was a hell of a fighter, at least on James' level of ability.

He knocked before entering. The director's office had no personal touches. She never had time to decorate and said that useless decorations distracted one from doing work. James' smaller office was much the same, only he had a photo of his family on his desk.

Amelia looked up from the latest report, her blue eyes giving nothing away of why she called him to her office.

"Potter. Sit." She motioned to the wooden chair that sat in front of her desk. The chair was very uncomfortable but he didn't mind.

She wordlessly handed him a file and then sat back waiting for him to read it.

James looked at the title of the folder, "_Sabraski interrogation, ITS initial testing."_ He didn't know who Sabraski was or what ITS stood for, but he opened the file and started reading.

As he read, his expression was neutral but interested. Sabraski was a recently captured Death Eater and he had been selected to have an improved truth serum or ITS (recently created by the Department of Mysteries) tested on him. They still had no luck in breaking the mind block the Voldemort had put on his followers, but it seems they had finally struck gold with this guy. The ITS worked… kinda.

Sabraski was answering questions instead of just smirking at them when they asked a question regarding Voldemort. The only problem was that whatever the DOM had done to the previous truth serum had strengthened it yet also severely weakened it. The serum worked but Sabraski was able to fight it when they asked something he really didn't want to tell them. Then James got to a point in the interrogation that caused his heart to stop and his eyes to go wide with anger.

"Voldemort wants my son!"

It was a testament to Amelia's fortitude that she did not flinch under the furious expression of her unofficial second in command. James Potter was one hell of an auror. He was driven, smart, powerful, and passionate. Put those four together and you have one dangerous combination.

Potter was probably her best asset, without him they would never have gotten the much needed auror support from their foreign "allies". And she said allies very lightly. There had always been tension between them and the French, that tension simply being that they were French and they were British. If it wasn't for Potter somehow befriending the French Head Auror, they would have been at half the strength they were at now.

"Potter calm down! We have to-"

"No! Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! That murdering, bastard, psychopath wants my son to use as a weapon!" James yelled and stood up, slapping his hands down hard on his boss's desk. The report of Sabraski's interrogation was written down word for word, and he said that 'my lord wishes to have the Potter boy as a weapon or research experiment, I don't know which.'

Amelia stood up, "Potter! Get control of yourself! The situation is bullshit, I know this! Now lets focus on making this less shitty."

James tried to take some calming breaths, it barely helped. He started pacing back and forth in her office, "I want a full ten auror guard stationed around my house."

"Done." She said immediately, she had the same guard around her house. She was a high valued target after all.

"I want you to up the auror numbers around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts."

"I was planning on that anyway." Her niece was attending right now, and people had basically demanded she set up stronger defences around the school now that it was in session.

"You need them set up within the school as well." James said.

That caused her to blink in surprise, "Hogwart's wards are among the most powerful in the world, do you think that Voldemort could really breach the school, especially with Dumbledore there."

He stopped his pacing to look her in the eyes, "I know that school inside and out, probably know it better than Dumbledore. There are ways around the wards of the school, I know of three. There are probably more we don't know about."

"Tell me what theses weakness are and I'll have them sealed immediately. I'll contact Albus and tell him to put the wards on full alert."

James nodded, "I also want to question Sabraski."

She frowned, "I'm afraid that that is impossible. Sabraski is currently in Mungo's Psych Ward. The ITS had some… unforeseen effects on him. He's currently brain dead, as far as we can tell."

James cursed. Well, there goes any future information they could get with ITS. Despite being a proven success against the Death Eater's mental block, there is no way that the Auror Regulations Department would let them continue to use it knowing now of the damaging effects it caused. They had laws against auror questioning that caused lasting damage. ITS was a one time deal until they came up with something new.

James could quite honestly care less that some terrorist scum can't feed himself anymore. Those bastards murdered a good many of his friends and comrades in their bombing and he wanted revenge. And now they were going after his son and he is going to make sure that that sure as hell will never happen.

James collapsed back into his chair and rubbed his face tiredly, this was really getting ridiculous. They couldn't catch a single break with these godforsaken Death Eaters especially with bureaucrats halting ever legislature they tried to put forth to help out the Auror department.

"Did he spill where the Dark Bastard is hiding out." James asked.

Amelia sighed, "No. It seems that they, his followers, take a portkey to his lair and that is the only way in that they know of."

"Is there anyway we can get our hands on one of the portkeys?"

"No. They are only given out by the highest ranking Death Eaters, of which we have not caught yet."

James ran his hands tiredly through his hair. Voldemort was good at hiding and making sure he had absolute loyalty of his underlings. They still had no idea what the guy even looked like! How the hell were they supposed to take down someone who could be anyone?

"Did we get any useful information from this guy?"

"Yes, we got a few names and an estimate on their numbers." Amelia said as she signed her name on a document and then sealed it in her official wax seal.

"And?"

She sighed, "It's not good, from what we gathered from Sabraski, they are almost as large as the entire DMLE."

James' eyes went wide at that, "Hell." He muttered and tiredly rubbed his face with his hands.

"That just about sums it up… Potter, I think they are making a play for the Ministry." She said grimly.

James stared down at his boots, this all kept on getting worse and worse. "We should increase the amount of security checkpoints and set the wards to their full setting."

"I agree but the damn bureaucrats like Malfoy are halting my attempt for better security at every turn. Saying that it will interfere with Ministry productivity if they have to waste time going through more checkpoints." She said with a scowl.

James probably should have known this, but he hadn't been attending Wizengamot meetings lately. He'd just been too busy.

"I know that that bastard is working for Voldemort, if we could just search his home, we could find some sort of incriminating evidence and put him away in Azkaban."

"I wish that too, but he has too many friends in high places. Including our beloved Minister." She said with disgust. Minister Fudge was a peacetime Minister, he had no idea how to deal with attacks like the ones that were going on. In other words, he was useless.

"If we can get these checkpoints set up, we should start with dark mark detectors. Something that can detect those damn tattoos behind any concealment." James said with wistful musing.

"That's not a bad idea." Amelia said with a thoughtful expression, "I'll ask the DOM's R and D department on it. Can't believe we didn't think of that sooner."

James nodded, "I'm going home and telling my wife about Harry." He looked sick with the thought that his son was in danger from a dark lord.

Amelia nodded, "Get some rest and a shower too, you look like shit."

James would have laughed if the situation wasn't so terrible.

* * *

><p>October at Hogwarts came rather quickly and with it came the cold. Not that Harry noticed of course, all he noticed was an increase in the amount of gloves, hats, and scarves that students wore.<p>

It was odd to not be around his parents and sister for so long. Harry missed them all dearly, especially Anna. She was probably so alone at the mansion that he actually felt guilty about going to Hogwarts. He kept of constant correspondence with her via letters but it obviously wasn't the same. But the change was refreshing. Time really seemed to go by quickly here, there always seemed like there was something to do.

Classes, homework, food, exploring the castle, dodging Peeves the Poltergeist, there were the first couple quidditch matches, hanging out around the grounds, playing gobstones, chess, or exploding snap matches, and last but certainly not least; working on his elemental powers.

Yes, they were progressing quite well in the month he had been here. McGonagall kept helping him make new constructs and things like that. They had learned early on that he could create pretty much anything from memory if he knew it pretty intimately. The tree was proof of that. What he need work on was pure creation. Creating something not from memory and creating it fast.

Snowboarding ramps were one thing, McGonagall was having him make ice sculptures of crazy shapes and designs that would impress any modern artist. She said it was to help him visualize and create what ever he could think of. The creating wasn't hard, visualizing exactly is what tripped him up because they weren't just copying something from his memories so that his magic could take on a life of it's own like the tree did. No, they were creating from scratch.

While McGonagall helped him work on his already very formidable skills, Flitwick helped him figure out new ways to use them. Harry's sessions with him were mostly spent brainstorming and trying to come up with new ideas on how to use his powers. The professor was very open minded and could think outside the box. That mentality gave them the idea to focus on trying to create different hardnesses of ice, based on their temperature. Through this, Harry was able to create a set of ice skates that could cut through the not as hard ice. It was awesome. He'd surprisingly only been skating a couple of times before and found that he was (no surprise) very good at it. He'd have to try hockey at a later date, he'd never seen a game but his Mum had told him about it and it sounded wicked.

Harry had only had two meetings with the Headmaster and not once did he use his powers. They just talked. Talked about Harry's life, His fears, likes, dislikes, past experiences, dreams, aspirations. All of it. Harry was quite honestly surprised he opened up like he did to the old Headmaster. He never really had before, with anyone. Dumbledore was just really approachable (once you got past the whole greatest wizard in the world thing) and could keep a conversation going. It was… nice. He felt lighter after their first session, like he'd thrown his backpack on the ground after a long day of school. Harry didn't really mind that they never really worked on his ability, he'd gotten enough practice with his other two professors.

Harry could see where the Headmaster was going with all of this. His powers were linked directly to his emotions and if Harry knew his emotions and what could generate a response from himself, then maybe he'd be better prepared for something to happen if he lost control.

Compared to all he was learning about his element, his other classes were incredibly boring. Their ghost professor read directly out of the history book so it was hardly even worth showing up to class. Herbology was pretty much just gardening with a slight twist to the plants. They weren't dealing with anything dangerous yet so that's no fun. Astronomy was pretty much just memorizing star charts and staying awake at ungodly hours of the night. Potions was alright but much too slow moving for Harry's taste. And DADA was all theoretical for him, completely boring even if their professor was an ex hit-wizard. That might have been cool if Harry was a wizard and could learn spells but that couldn't be fixed.

He was top of the class in potions and DADA (the theory anyway) and was only followed by Hermione Granger who held the top spots in all the other subjects. The studious bushy haired girl practically worshiped books, it was almost unhealthy. But once you got past all her random facts of knowledge, her shyness, and her rather (if he was truthfully honest) stuck up attitude, she was really nice. Harry only found out because she and Erin seem to have bonded and Erin had made it her duty to make sure Harry didn't feel left out for not being a wizard.

He didn't care, not being a wizard was a fact that he had accepted long ago. But Erin's gestures were appreciated nonetheless. It was weird really, he spent more time with Hermione than with Neville or Erin. That time was mainly spent at the same table in the Library studying or doing homework, so they didn't do a lot of talking. All that was said between the two was if the other could borrow a book that the other currently had in their possession. And that is exactly how the two liked it.

It was kinda funny that the two best students were in the house of the brave and not in the house of knowledge. McGonagall told Harry that she currently was the envy of the other heads, not just because she had him in her house but because Gryffindor seemed to have the most talented students this year.

When he wasn't studying ahead in Potions and DADA Theory, he was actually studying Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and Languages. So what if he didn't have a class on either for two years, he was bored and had a ton of free time. Arithmancy was the study of magical properties in numbers and could be used to predict the future in a more exact science sort of way. It was interesting enough but was seriously complicated. It also had other uses in spell creation… which he had absolutely no interest in.

Ancient Runes and Languages on the other hand was simply that, a study of ancient runes and languages and their relation to magic. Like how the latin language was used in spellwork. That didn't really interest him but it was still pretty cool. What interested him was the Ancient Norwegian language, or what was spoken in Arendelle at the time of Queen Elsa. The Library inside Arendelle's castle was chock full of books but Harry couldn't read a single one because he couldn't read the language. Well, he was determined to remedy that.

Which was actually what he was doing right now, reading a book about celtic and norwegian runes in their relation to magic. It wasn't an Ancient Norwegian to Modern English dictionary, but it was the best he could do on short notice. Harry paused his reading and took a swig of his pumpkin juice. Normally he'd read in the Library but he was hungry and it was Halloween. The Great Hall was dressed in floating jack o'lanterns, flying bats, and assorted Halloween like foods and candies. Besides, if he missed the feast to study in the library, Neville would never let him live it down. Even Hermione was here, although she too had a book.

They sat at the end of the table, nobody paying much attention to them.

"Harry, would you put your books down for a minute and enjoy the feast?" Neville said exasperated, "I swear you never stop reading, enjoy yourself for once!"

Harry was about to respond but Hermione beat him to it. "There's nothing wrong with reading books Neville. Just because Harry's not throwing candy at others like You, Seamus, Dean, and Ron seem to be doing, doesn't mean he's not enjoying himself." Harry's three other roommates were completely engrossed in a candy war of some kind, not paying attention to their conversation in the slightest.

"I'm just saying Hermione, there's more to life than just reading books. You two need to live a little!"

Hermione was about to give an indignant reply but Harry beat her to it, "You know what, fine. After the feast we'll go out and have a little fun." Harry said, Neville was honestly right. It had been too long since he had any real fun, about two months as a matter of fact. He was willing to fudge his own rules about not using his gifts whimsically just this once. He really needed a stress reliever and he trusted these three well enough.

Neville's eyes were wide, "Out, as in outside? Outside as in playing with-"

"Yes." Harry said before he could finish. Neville gave out a whoop of joy drawing the eyes of other students. "But only us four." Harry said referring to himself, Erin, Neville, and Hermione. Hermione gave him a look saying that she would be doing no such thing.

Neville pouted mockingly but nodded his head in agreement.

"I will not be going outside, especially after curfew. We could be caught!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, you're gonna wanna break the rules just this once. Trust me, and dress warm." Neville said with a grin.

"Warm? You mean…" Erin's eyes darted to Harry and then flexed her eyebrows suggestively.

Neville nodded his head still grinning.

"That's it, I'm in!" Erin said and gave Neville a high five.

"Erin!" Hermione said as if scandalized, "Why in the world would you risk getting by Filch after hours just so you can go outside?"

Erin looked at her funny before whispering something in her ear, causing Hermione's eyes to go wide as she now realized that they were talking about playing with Harry's powers. Her face contorted into a frown.

"Fine, I'm in too." She conceded causing the others to grin. Normally she wouldn't ever even consider breaking the rules, but how many times did one get to see an elemental's work in action? The one time on the first day of school was amazing enough, but a whole couple hours of seeing Harry do his thing would be spectacular.

She had not once seen Harry use his gifts since that first day. He kept his word that he was only going to give a demonstration once. It was almost like he was a normal student that just wasn't taking a couple of classes. Which is, she supposed, how he wanted it to be in the first place.

"Trust me Hermione, that first time was nothing compared to some of the other stuff the can do." Neville said, unable to get the grin off his face.

"How are we even going to get out of the castle though?" Hermione asked.

"Leave that to me." Harry said, "Just meet me in the common room around midnight."

Hermione was about to respond but the Headmaster got their attention by tapping a spoon on his glass. Everyone immediately quieted down and Ron, Seamus, and Dean stopped their candy war.

"A happy Halloween to you all." He said with his usual jovial attitude. "As the feast is almost at it's end, I thought now would be a good time to make a few announcements. The Ministry has seen fit to place Hogwarts under its protection with the state of things currently happening throughout our country." Everyone knew he was referring to the string of attacks caused by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"The Ministry's protection will consist of a squad of Aurors stationed around the school. There is nothing to worry, they are only here for added protection and will not get involved in school business. The leader of the squad wished to speak to you all to alleviate any concerns you may have. So may we all give a warm welcome to Auror Captain Sirius Black!" He began clapping and everyone followed suit. Everyone except Harry that is, he was too surprised. Sirius? Here? Captain?

Sure enough, Sirius made his way out of the trophy room that was behind the teachers table. He wore his red auror robes which now also had a new shiney silver badge pinned to the front.

The clapping ended quickly and Sirius addressed the school with a grin, "Wow I missed this. It's good to be back at Hogwarts, despite the current situations. These were some of the best days of my life which is why I want to assure you all that it is going to be the same for all of you. You should hardly ever see my aurors and if you do, just ignore them. It'll be like they're not even here and won't interfere with any Hogwarts business. They will interfere if they see you doing something potentially dangerous… So just don't let them see you." He said with a wink causing a few laughs and a disapproving glare from McGonagall. "We will start our rotations next Monday so you don't have to worry about us over the weekend. Sooo yeah… That's all. Enjoy the rest of your feast!" He flashed a grin and let his eyes roam around the hall. Harry was able to catch his and saw Sirius discretely motion out toward the corridor, Harry nodded his head.

Sirius made his way out and Harry made to follow despite the feast not being completely over with yet.

"I'll see you guys in the common room." He said and left before Hermione could ask 'what's wrong', Harry knew that Neville knew his relationship with Sirius and would answer any questions.

Harry saw Sirius waiting for him by the front doors, a big grin on his face. Harry wasted no time walking and ran the rest of the way to his Godfather.

"Hey Pup! You missed me I see!" Sirius said with a laugh as he hugged his nephew.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked once released.

Sirius gave a mocking frown, "Didn't you listen to anything I or the Headmaster just said? Come on Harry."

"Why are you really here?" Harry amended, he could tell there was more to this.

"It's exactly as I just said, to provide more protection at Hogwarts." Sirius said, "And to see my favorite Godson!"

"It's that bad out there huh?" Harry said with a frown.

Sirius inwardly cursed his Godson's intuitiveness, something he definitely got from his mother. They could both just tell when there was more to something than they were being told.

"You don't worry about that pup, just worry about your grades and having fun."

"... How on earth did you become a captain? Who in their right mind promoted you?"

"I don't know myself. But the idiot that prompted me would be your father. Normally I don't go for the authority positions but he said I would be perfect for leading a squad in Hogwarts and I don't disagree with him. No one knows this place better than we did and your Dad was somehow able to convince Amelia of that."

"How's Mum and Dad doing? And Remus? And Anna?" Harry did get letters from all of them but those didn't say much about what was actually going on.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, "You know your Mum, she's always worried. Worried about you here, away from her loving protection and worried about your Dad at his job. And your Dad is just… tired. I won't lie to you pup, your Dad's been working himself to exhaustion. He's taken to sleeping in his office whenever there's an attack and I doubt he gets much sleep."

This was news to Harry, he'd have to talk to his Dad. He hated it when his parents fought, which thankfully was hardly ever. He could tell that if his Dad went on like this, it would eventually lead to a fight with his Mum.

"Moony on the other hand has been going around the country, visiting werewolf packs and telling them about your Mum's work on Wolfsbane. She finished by the way and Remus said it works wonders."

"That's great!" Harry said excitedly, his Mum had finally finished a potion that would help out people round the world. That was big news. "And Anna?" Harry asked.

"She misses you, obviously. Plays with Barry a ton and she's actually taken up the violin."

This caused Harry to blink in surprise, that hadn't been in any of the letters.

"Really?"

Sirius looked like he just said something he wasn't supposed to, "Crap. I forgot you weren't supposed to know about that. I think she wants to surprise you. So act surprised, kay?"

Harry laughed, "Is she good?"

Sirius shook his head, "Bloody awful at first to be honest, but she's getting better."

"Well at least she's staying busy." Students then started to file out of the Great Hall, looking at the two strangely. Why would a Black and a Potter be talking to each other after all? Especially two with such an age gap.

"Looks like you have to go, but I'll be seeing you around. Get into some trouble for me." He ruffled Harry's hair.

"Planning on it tonight." Harry said with a grin.

Sirius gave a barking laugh and left through the front gate.

* * *

><p>Lily looked up from her book and sighed. The Manor felt so… empty without her son around. There were no piles of snow randomly throughout the house and grounds, that empty spot at the breakfast table was all too apparent, screechy violin music echoed throughout the manor (Lily knew she was getting better but right now it was horrid to listen to), even Barry the ever happy ice hound seemed downtrodden. And then there was Anna. Her daughter was not the giggly little girl that she normally was. It was the saddest thing to see her daughter sit underneath Her and Harry's tree, idly petting Barry as she simply stared at the place where they carved their names when they were little. It was heartbreaking really.<p>

Lily closed her book and set it back into the bookcase within the study, she'd read enough about moonstone for one day. She was almost complete writing her thesis and she had accomplished her improved Wolfsbane potion. Remus had been working with her and while not as gifted as her in potions, was a big help. He was going around the country right now actually, speaking with the werewolf packs about her work. He was really excited, this could improve the lives of werewolves worldwide.

But for some reason she couldn't find it in herself to be all that excited. Maybe it was the way Britain was being attacked right now. These attacks had her worried about James and even more so about her son. When James had told her what they had found out from that one Death Eater they had been able to question… Lily couldn't even think of it. That a monster like Voldemort would want her son… It was every parent's nightmare.

James had thrown himself into his work because of it. Oftentimes sleeping in his office to accomplish more work. He didn't work any cases personally despite how much he wanted to. He was in charge of assigning what aurors are assigned to what duties and negotiating with other auror departments. Currently they only had the backing of France, surprisingly, and it was in no small part thanks to James. She didn't know how he did it but he was able to befriend the French Auror Director after one meeting and was able to get the support they desperately needed.

Two arms wrapped around her from behind and she knew immediately her husband was home.

"Merlin you smell good." He whispered into her hair causing her to flush.

"I don't see how I could. I haven't showered today." She replied relaxing into his embrace.

"Well you smell good compared to me, I haven't showered in two days." He replied in a husky voice. Despite herself, She felt herself become slightly turned on at his words. It was disgusting but really she didn't care.

"Well maybe we should both go jump in the shower and get cleaned up?" She said suggestively and turned around in his arms and gave him a good long kiss. She hadn't seen him in two days and she was going to make the most of seeing him now.

"Babe, you read my mind." He said as they broke apart but then looked over her shoulder and frowned. "What's Anna doing?"

Lily turned and looked out the Study's large windows. Anna was sitting in her usual spot underneath Her and Harry's tree, halfheartedly playing fetch with Barry.

Lily sighed, "She's been doing that for the past half an hour, it's a good thing Barry doesn't get tired or else he probably given up long ago… She needs a friend." Lily stated.

James nodded, "Yeah she really does… Do you know of any girls her age?"

Lily shook her head, "Molly and Arthur Weasley have a girl a year above her I think, so do the Lovegoods I think. But they should have to be the same age as Anna, else she'll just feel left out again when they go to Hogwarts the next year."

"Or Beauxbatons." James said with a thinking expression on his face.

"I know that look, what's your idea?"

"Well… you know Monsieur Delacour?" James asked.

Monsieur Delacour was the French Head of the Auror Department and the man James had managed to befriend. "How could I not? He's the reason the Auror Department isn't stretched as thin as it should be."

"Well… he has two daughters. Ones about three years older than Harry and one is Anna's age." He said with a grin, this is perfect.

"That could work. What's her name, does the girl speak any English? Or we could teach Anna some French."

"Her name's Gabrielle, Gabby for short, and she speaks a little English," James replied, "I only saw her once when I had a meeting at Monsieur's place. Cute kid, full of energy. Could easily keep up with Anna. There's just one issue…"

"And that is?"

"Well, she's uhh… quarter veela…" He waited for Lily's denial of their daughter ever getting near a veela. It never came.

"Ok, so?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You don't care?" He asked surprised, usually all women hated veela.

"Why should I care? You're best friends with a werewolf and our son is an elemental. What's a veela added to that mix? We just… need to make sure they stay away from Harry, especially when he's going through puberty. My baby's too young to be snatched up by any girl." She said with a smile.

James laughed, "Please, like that boy would ever date anyone without your permission. He is such a momma's boy."

"Yes he most certainly is. Someone needs to take care of me when I'm all skin and bones and I doubt that someone's going to be you." She said jokingly, "And it's not like Anna doesn't have you wrapped around her finger. What are you going to do when she starts dating? You couldn't say no to any boy she brought home, she'd just give you the big eye treatment and you're toast."

"Oh Anna is never going to date. I'm going to lock her in Elsa's tower on the North Mountain for the rest of her life where she can play with her dolls, stay innocent, and keep her father company until he dies." James said with a straight face.

Lily laughed, "But you'll contact Monsieur Delacour and see if we can arrange a meet? I'd love to meet them."

"I'll floo him tomorrow and set up a dinner date. Now, about that shower…"

* * *

><p>"Where's Harry?" Hermione whispered by the portrait hole.<p>

"I don't know now shush. We don't want Perfect Prefect Weasley coming down and finding us." Erin replied, referring to the ginger prefect who was a stickler for the rules.

"He's not that bad." Hermione protested.

"Yes he is, he docked points off because I didn't have my shirt tucked in."

"It is a rule." Hermione said weakly.

"I was in the Common Room!" Erin said louder before clamping a hand over mouth.

"Jeeze you two don't know the meaning of quiet do you?"

The two girls jumped, that was Neville's voice but they didn't see his dirty blonde mop anywhere.

"Neville?" Hermione whispered, but there was no answer.

They looked at each other confused, where was Neville.

"Boo." It came from right next to Hermione's ear. She let out a startled 'eep' before clamping her hands over her mouth again.

Then, Neville and Harry materialized out of nowhere, both trying to hold in their laughter.

"Wha- How?" Erin asked completely bewildered.

Harry held up a blanket like material, it looked smooth as silk and shimmered like water.

"Invisibility cloak." He said with a grin.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "How did you get one? They're supposed to be really rare." she whispered.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I was my Dad's when he went here, and seeing as how I can't do wand magic he thought I could use all the help I could get causing trouble and gave it to me first year instead of third year like when my grandfather gave it to him."

"Cool!" Erin whispered with a grin.

"Hey who's down here?" A louder voice said, foot steps could be heard coming from the boy's stairs.

Harry's eyes widened, "Quick get under!" He whispered as he threw the cloak over himself.

They all barely fit underneath but they managed it.

Lo n' behold, Percy Weasley came marching down the stairs. his wand was lit and he wore matching periwinkle, striped pajamas and even had one of those old fashioned sleeping caps that only one's grandfather would wear. They all struggled to hold in their laughter at the sight of him.

He did a quick sweep of the room before giving up.

"I swear I heard something." He muttered to himself causing them to grin, the cloak worked wonders!

They quickly scampered out of the portrait hole, the Fat Lady barely stirred as the exited. Harry led them through the halls, they were all unsure of where he was going but he had never made a wrong turn. He knew that all the main exits would probably be monitored by prefects, teachers, or Filch. So Harry was going to make his own exit.

He led them to a balcony that had a great view of the lake. They were pretty high up, must be on the fifth floor.

"Great going Harry, this is a dead end." Neville said.

Harry threw the cloak off of them grinning the whole while, "No, this is our exit."

He walked to the railing, his blue ice magic gathering on his fingertips. He set his hands down on the railing causing it to instantly freeze over and an ice slap about three feet wide to jut out about six feet at an angle. Harry gave them an excited grin before he climbed up on his creation.

"Wait he's not-" Erin started before Harry cut her off.

"I am. See you at the bottom." He pushed himself down the slanted slab of ice. Hermione cried out in warning, his small slide ended in six feet and when it did, he'd fall fifty feet to his death.

Harry was way ahead of her however, using his magic to create a slide about three feet ahead of him as he slid down at rapid speeds. As he got to the bottom he got the idea to add a small incline to create a mini jump and cause them to fly twenty feet through the air. As he went off it, he added a snow pile to cushion his landing.

He jumped out with a laugh and waved to his friends staring at him in shock from the balcony.

"He's insane." Hermione said, "There's no way I'm going down that."

"Well do you think you can get back to the Common Room unseen without the invisibility cloak?" Neville asked.

Hermione frowned, "Probably not."

"Well then you're not getting back, cuz he took the cloak with him." Neville pointed out.

"Crap… Screw it I'm going." Erin said as she hopped up onto the railing and sat on the ice slide. Harry was thoughtful enough to build his slide in a U shape so that one didn't fall off the sides. She took a deep breath and pushed off, flying down the slide just as fast as Harry.

She shot out the end and landed in the big snow pile next to Harry. She jumped out with a laugh and threw snow in the air.

"My turn." Neville said, climbing up on the railing.

"Neville wait! Don't lea-" _Whoosh _"-ve me here… Great."

Hermione looked over the edge, she didn't like heights. Despised them actually.

"Come on Hermione, don't chicken out. You have friends now, don't let them leave you behind." She painfully approached the railing, her gloved hands shaking. She pulled herself up. "You got this. It's just like a slide at the park… Only five times bigger and made of ice. Not to mention it was made only seconds ago by my 11 year old friend… Ok, that's not helping. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts." She chanted to herself before closing her eyes and giving herself a light push.

Her stomach dropped and she felt the wind blow by her face. Next, she was airborne for a second before landing in soft cold powder.

Her friend helped pull her out.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Harry said with a smile but she just glared at him.

"Next time you will make a set of ice stairs and we will walk down like civilized people." she said.

"But that's so slow and no fun. And you say next time… next time as in you wanna do this again?" Harry said with a grin, she didn't respond.

Harry got rid of his slide and snow pile (a dead give away to those inside that he was outside) and led them to the Black Lake.

"Harry, what are we doing?" Erin asked.

"Something I only recently learned how to do." He responded. He walked to the edge of the lake and stepped onto the water. Ice immediately spread out from underneath him, causing the lake to become smooth and glass like. He decided against freezing the whole lake, that could cause problems for what ever dwelled underneath. He only froze about a quarter which was still more than enough room for them. It was dark out but out here the moon and stars cast a glow over the grounds that allowed them to see perfectly fine in the low light.

He turned back to his friends, they looked at the lake in open mouth shock. Their expressions caused him to grin, this was nothing.

"You're all wearing boots right?" He asked breaking them from their stupor.

"Wha- Yeah course. You told us to." Neville said lifting his leg up to reveal his boots.

"Good cause I'm not sure how well this would work on regular shoes." He himself was wearing shoes but was in the process of taking them off. They all looked at him like he was crazy.

He grinned before using his magic to fashion himself a pair of ice-ice skates over his bare feet. He honestly couldn't feel a difference in temperature, it just felt like something solid now covered his feet. He was dressed in a pair of shorts and a tshirt while the others were dressed in the full boots, jeans, hats, gloves, and jacket winter apparel.

"Sit back and lift your feet up, I'll do your guys' feet." They all quickly obliged, now understanding what they were doing.

Harry was obviously the best skater out of all of them, but he was surprised who was next best. Hermione seemed to definitely know her way around a pair of ice skates. When asked she simply said her mother had been a figure skater and had hoped Hermione might like the sport as well. She unfortunately wasn't very fond of many sports, preferring her books instead. She got skating lessons but never went anywhere with it.

Erin was next best. She'd never skated before but growing up in the Muggle world at least allowed her to see how it was done.

If a sentence could describe Neville's attempts at ice skating, it would be 'He tried.' Despite having a muggleborn mother, he had never even seen a pair of ice skates in his life.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. I- I got it. Whoah! Nope I'm good, didn't fall. Hey I think I'm finally starting to get the ha- Ow… Crap." Neville was flat down on his back looking up at the stars as his friends laughed at him.

"At least you're a good flyer." Harry said grinning as he hoisted his friend back to his feet.

"Give me a broom any day." Neville agreed, "What idiot decided it was a good idea to strap knives to his feet and glide around on a frozen lake?"

"What idiot looked at a broom and thought 'hey, I could stick that between my legs and fly places!'" Erin countered.

Harry and Hermione laughed while Neville replied with a "touché."

"Can we do something else now? Like a snowball fight or something?" Neville protested weakly, his butt hurt.

"Sure buddy." Harry said skating over to the edge of the lake. He defrosted the lake and their boots easily. Defrosting and thawing stuff was getting easier and easier.

"I get Harry on my team!" Erin said immediately.

"Nuh-uh. Any team with Harry on it has the advantage." Neville said in protest.

"How about Harry can't use his powers if we can't use wands?" Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "Seems fair."

They ended up spitting so that it was Harry and Hermione vs Neville and Erin. Neville said that Hermione would make sure Harry doesn't cheat because her moral compass and sense of fairness was a lot better than theirs.

Harry quickly made it snow around a foot or two and added a few large mounds to make it so that the field they were playing on wasn't so plain. They all decided that they'd have ten minutes to build a base before they started.

"Good now roll that ball over here so that we can have a side wall." Hermione said as Harry groaned with effort. She was making him do all the heavy lifting, rolling snowballs to act as walls.

"Now you can do the same on the other si- omph!" She was hit dead in the face with a snowball.

"The first shots have been fired!" Neville's voice came from behind a snow mound.

"There's no way that was ten minutes! Cheater!" Harry yelled back playfully, pulling Hermione down behind their shelter.

"All's fair in love and war my friend."Neville replied.

"Quick make as many snowballs as you can." Harry urged he quickly got to work doing the same and if Hermione hadn't seen it, she would have thought he was using magic to make his snowballs. He must have cranked out ten in fifteen seconds, and they were round as a baseball.

Harry noticed her look and grinned, "Been doing this a long time, I'm the best at what I do." He said cockily before peeking over their shelter.

"Do you see anything?" She whispered with a huge smile, this was the first snowball fight she'd had since a family Christmas 3 years ago. This was the most fun she'd had in ages.

"No. Check our left flank. I got this side."

She peeked out around the big snowball and couldn't see much in the low lighting. She gazed around at the now silent snowy battle ground until she saw her. Erin was peeking around one of the mounds!

"Erin's to our left behind the closest mound." Hermione whispered, Harry looked that way and saw her.

"I've got her."He beaned a snowball at Erin and hit her directly in the forehead, the only part of her body visible to him. Erin fell backward in surprise.

"How did you hit her? There was like nothing to hit." Hermione said amazed.

Harry only grinned back at her, "Like I said, I'm the best at what I do." Then he was hit in the back of the head with a quaffle sized ball of snow.

"If you're the best, then what does that make me?" Neville said grinning.

"Dead meat." Harry said before launched himself at Neville and tackled him into the snow.

"Hermione! Get Erin!" Harry said as he shoved Neville's head into the snow.

Needing no further prompting, she grabbed a ball and went in search of her best female friend. She wasn't where she was before, and Hermione couldn't see her anywhere else.

"Death from above!" Was all the warning Hermione got before she was knocked on her but by a large chunk of snow. Erin was on top of the snow mound grinning down at her victoriously.

"Really? Death from above. Could your war cries get any lamer?" Hermione said grinning.

"Well I haven't heard one from you yet." Erin said with her hand on her hips.

"How about… EAT SNOW RATACZAK!" Hermione yelled launching poorly made snowball after snowball at her. The snow was at a certain consistency that made it perfect for snowball fights. Wet enough that it would stick together well, but powdery enough that it would break apart on impact. When it was like this you could just scoop snow up and send it flying someone's way without having to pack it down or anything. The snow balls might not look pretty, but you could get some pretty awesome rapid fire going.

Erin slid down the other side of the mound in order to get away. Hermione quickly ran around and threw her snowball as soon as she got to the other side. This would be the cause of the single most embarrassing thing Hermione had ever done in her entire life. Her snowball did not hit Erin or Neville or even Harry. If it had hit either of those three she would have been fine. No, her snowball hit their Headmaster, Albus _Freaking_ Dumbledore, right in his long beard.

Hermione was stunned. What had she just done?

Harry broke out laughing. "She got you good sir!" He said.

"Yes it appears as though she did." The aged wizard said with a chuckle. He brushed the snow out of his beard. He was wearing the same robes he wore at the feast, bright orange with animated spiders and laughing jack o' lanterns covering them.

Hermione just stared at them open mouthed. She had just hit the headmaster of her school, one of the greatest wizards of the modern age, in his long white beard with a snowball. She was mortified. Erin and Neville looked equally as shocked as Hermione.

"I shall have to be more observant next time I am around Miss Granger when it is snowing out. She has quite the arm." The Headmaster said jokingly.

Neville, Erin, and Hermione looked at each other, were they not in trouble?

"Sir, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, it was meant for Erin. If I had known-"

"It is quite alright Miss Granger. I quite miss the days where I could participate in snowball fights, but I am afraid my body just isn't what it used to be. Oh to be young again…" He said with a fond smile, probably remembering his childhood. "Now, despite how nice of a night this is, I am going to have to insist you four make it back to bed. It is quite late and you all need your sleep, even though it is the weekend."

"Soooo, we're not in trouble?" Neville asked.

"Trouble? Why would one be in trouble for having fun? Although might I suggest having fun in the day time?"

"Sorry sir, we just wanted it to be us four. Couldn't exactly keep it a secret if we did this during the day." Harry said.

"I do believe there is an unused classroom a floor below the Gryffindor Common Room that would suit your needs perfectly, should you ever find the want to have a snowball fight again. I do believe it is warded so that only you, Harry, or a teacher can enter." Dumbledore said with a wink.

Harry bopped himself on his forehead, "My practice room, how did I not think of that?"

"It is often times difficult to see what is right in front of our noses." Dumbledore said, "Now, if you could please clean up all of your snow Harry, I will lead you back inside, under your cloak of course. Don't need anyone questioning why four first years were outside at this time of night."

They didn't question how he knew they had used an invisibility cloak to get out of the castle. He was Dumbledore, he knew stuff like that.

"So next time?" Harry said once they got back in the common room.

All three nodded. "Next time." Hermione said, "But no more slides."

"Or skates." Neville added.

They all quietly laughed before quietly trudging back up to their beds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own Frozen or Harry Potter**

"But Mum, why do I have to come if it's just gonna be you grownups talking the whole time? I wanna stay here and play with Barry!" Anna whined, a cute pout on her face.

"I told you honey, we couldn't find a sitter for you. Uncle Remus is having his special furry time of the month and your Aunt Alice is at Hogwarts." This wasn't quite true, it was two days after the full moon but Anna didn't need to know that. It was an excuse to get her to come to the Delacours with minimal whining. Clearly it wasn't going so well. "And besides the Delacours have a daughter that's your age, you can play with her."

Anna crossed her arms, ruffling her forest green dress. She looked positively adorable, her red hair and blonde streak pulled in two braids resting on either shoulder. Her bow wrapped dress brought out the color of her eyes even more than usual and despite now being nine years old, she was still pretty short for her age. Making her just that much cuter.

"Fine… But I want cookies when we get back." She said causing Lily to smile as she finished up her own hair. She was in a midnight blue dress with a strap on one shoulder. It had a split down the left leg that allowed her more freedom of motion while walking, something she was very grateful for. The dress made her feel like she was going to a ball of some sort rather than just a dinner date with her husband's business associate. But James had insisted, said that their house (more like mansion) was very high society like and very beautiful. It would only be right if they dressed to match their venue.

Regardless, Lily would have been much happier wearing a pair of jeans and a blouse.

A low wolf whistle came from behind her, "Man, am I lucky to live in a house with not just one but two beautiful ladies. Must have been a Pope in a past life or something." James said with a grin. He himself was dressed in a combination of a black muggle suit and wizard robe. It would have looked ridiculous in the muggle world but here in the wizarding world, he looked dashing.

"If you knew anything about culture, you'd know that Christians don't believe in past lives." Lily said back with a playful smirk. She was putting in the diamond earings James' parents had gotten her as a wedding gift.

"Yeah well… so? I'm a wizard, I don't need culture." He said in a royal dignified way that made Anna laugh.

"Ninety percent of the pureblood population would have to disagree with you, they're all about culture and traditions." Lily pointed out, slipping on her high heels.

"Their culture is stupid, I much prefer the one where I can marry who I want and make friends with who I want." James said, thinking about his beautiful wife and his good friend Remus.

"Can't disagree with you there, ready to go?" She asked.

James hoisted up Anna into his arms, "Was waiting on you wasn't I?"

"Put me down Daddy! I'm not five anymore, I can walk!" Anna protest.

James gave in, "I'm gonna carry you as much as I can, while I still can pumpkin, don't know how much longer I can though. You're getting heavy!" He said with an exaggerated groan about his poor back.

Anna stuck her tongue out at him and let her parents lead her towards the floo.

Lily's first impression of the Delacour Homestead was that James was right, this place put Potter Manor to shame with it's fanciness. Pieces of art lined the halls along with busts of what she'd have to assume were famous people. The floor was a rich mahogany and so was the wall paneling that only ran half way up the wall before turning into a white marble surface where the paintings were hung. Some of the paintings even rivaled the beauty of those she had seen in Arendelle castle.

"Ah James, right on time! That's a first! Haha!" A deep rich voice said, Lily turned and saw a man sitting in squishy leather arm chair next to the hearth.

He was shorter than James but was also thicker, not fat but like a gorilla or some other muscular animal… You get the picture. His hair was a deep black and he had a neatly trimmed goatee. Despite knowing he grew up in France, Lily couldn't detect a hint of an accent in his English.

James clasped his hand, "Well that would be my wife's doing, she was never late to a single class back in school. Don't know how she did it, I was late to my very first one!"

The man, whom she could guess was Monsieur Delacour, turned to her. "Ah, you must be Lily! I must say, James' words didn't do you justice. You're stunning!" He took her hand and planted a kiss on it, "enchanté." He said with a charming grin.

Despite herself, Lily found herself blushing. "It's er- Nice to meet you as well Monsieur. James has told me much about you, said you have the humor to rival Sirius Black."

Monsieur turned to James, "If what you tell me about Sirius is true I'm going to just have to go out for drinks with the two of you one of these days." He said with a laugh before bending down to Anna's level. "And who's this cute little lady? This couldn't be Anna?"

Anna, who was hiding behind James' leg unused to new people, gave a slight wide eyed nod.

Monsieur laughed, "You are going to grow into quite the beauty if your mother is any indication. You and Gabby would be breaking boy's hearts left and right."

"That's never going to happen." James cut in causing Monsieur to give his biggest laugh yet.

"Hold on while you can James, I tried with Fleur but it happened anyway. Now enough of this talk, I myself am hungry and wish to get some food in my belly. My wife Apolline and daughter Gabby are in the dining room, come I'll lead you to them."

As they walked through the household, Lily couldn't help but compliment, "You have a beautiful home."

Monsieur waved his hand nonchalantly, "Mostly Apolline's work, I simply supplied the funds. We actually bought this place from an old woman around twenty years back, was pretty run down then. Apolline made it her personal duty to fix the place up new. We just finished it six years ago actually. But she keeps on making additions and adding more art work. I don't know a thing about art. But, as you probably guessed, she knows much."

Lily nodded her head in agreement, the way everything thing was somehow able to just flow was breath taking. Potter Manor however had a distinctly more homey feel to it, one she wouldn't trade for anything.

"Here we are, our house elf will be serving smoked salmon and an alfredo that will simply knock your socks off." Monsieur jovially, "And this is my wife and daughter."

The dining room was immaculate and elegant, yet modern in a way. The dining table was shaped in a diamond and made of clear glass. the china was also made of clear glass, making it seem as if it was apart of the table. Large sweeping windows, covered by scarlet drapes decorated the room and overlooked a beautiful garden. To the right was a small fountain flanked by two doors that Lily could only guess led to the kitchen. In each corner there was a piece of art, one was a bust of a handsome middle aged man, one was a fabricae egg that sat on a black marble pedestal, one was actually a plant of some sort that twisted elegantly up to the ceiling, and the last was actually junk. One of those weird modern art pieces that somebody made out of items found in a junk yard. It looked like half a toaster, a tv antenna, the steering wheel of a car, and a ceiling fan all in one.

Despite how amazing the dining room was, it paled in comparison to the beautiful woman the Monsieur said was his wife. She was tall and willowy, with platinum blonde hair and perfectly sculpted facial features. She was dressed in a white and silver dress that crossed before wrapping around her neck. It seemed to fall off her body in waves, cascading down her body like a waterfall. Lily now understood why James said the family having veela members could be a problem. Being that perfect was just... unnatural.

The little girl at the woman's side may as well have been the woman's clone. Platinum blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and cute features that would no doubt one day become remarkably beautiful. She was dressed much like Anna, a little girl's dress and wrapped in a bow. Only her's was pink instead of green.

Lily felt James elbow her, "Lily…" He said exasperated.

She blinked, "I apologize, I blanked out there for a second."

Apolline gave a dazzling smile, "eet iz no issue. Many react ze same way when zey first encounter a veela. Men and women, zee same."

"Was I that transparent?" Lily asked embarrassed.

"Non, you are better zan most." Apolline soothed, "Many men start er- drooling when zey first see one of my kind. You huzband waz not one of zem by ze way. And often timez women will become jelouz when zey see us."

Lily smiled back at her, "Well good to know my egghead husband doesn't turn into mush whenever he's around beautiful women."

"Had lots of practice with you dear." James said and kissed her on the cheek. Oh, that was smooth. She'd thank him for that comment later tonight when they got back home.

Dinner was very pleasant and the food was excellent. The alfredo truly was delicious, even Anna enjoyed it and she was notoriously hard to please. Anna and Gabrielle sat on one side of the table playing tic-tac-toe with crayons and parchment. There was a language barrier unfortunately, Gabrielle spoke very little English and Anna spoke even less French. But the two seemed to get along just fine despite that, Lily was already planning on teaching her daughter French which was very easy to do in the magical world thanks to a couple of potions. The conversation flowed smoothly, going from James' and Monsieur's work, to their kids at school, to Lily's Potion's Mastery.

"So you really completed a wolfsbane potion that makes transformations painless and is much more affordable? Astounding!" Monsieur complemented.

Lily smiled graciously at the praise, "Thank you, it's being approved by my old potions master right now actually. And once it is and I have my Mastery, I'm hoping to get the Ministry to approve of their Potions Department mass producing it for all werewolves. It should cut down werewolf attacks to almost nil."

"Not to mention it's new recipe is thirty galleons cheaper per dose to make than the old one." James added, never say he didn't take an interest in his wife's work. Especially when it could benefit one of his best friends.

"Zat truly iz incredible work Lily, you should be very proud." Apolline said.

"Do you really think the Ministry will approve of their Potions Department mass producing it?" Monsieur asked.

Lily sighed, "It's hard to say, with idiots like Fudge running the show and people like Lucius Malfoy in power… I don't know. If I could pitch it to them in the right light, then maybe. But the chances of it working are slim."

"Well if it doesn't work out, I could pitch the idea to the French Minister and see if we can do the same on this side." Monsieur supplied.

Lily's eyes went wide, "Could- could you really? That would be fantastic… Actually on second thought, do you think I could pitch the idea here first? If the French Ministry approved of it… Then the British definitely would. Anything the French do, the British naturally want to do better. Like clockwork."

Apoline laughed, "You are right about zat. Zee stupid rivalry iz legendary, eet could work…" She looked at her husband meaningfully, he nodded.

"I'll have a talk with our Minister, pitch him the idea and see if I can set up an appointment for you to meet him."

"Monsieur that's… Thank you. You have no idea how much this would mean to me." Lily said, her words as genuine as she could get them.

He laughed, "Lily my dear, it would be my honest pleasure. I'd be helping my country and a good friend. It would be stupid of me not to take an offer like this."

Gabrielle tugged on her mother's dress, "_Mom, can Anna and I go play in my room?" _She said in french.

Apoline smiled at her daughter, "_Yes, go ahead dear."_

Gabrielle beamed before grabbing Anna's hand and dragging her out the room.

"I'm glad our daughters seem to get along, Anna's never really been around others her own age." Lily said.

"Oui, eet iz ze same way with our girls. Many parents don't like veela, unfortunately. Our girls have been a bit sheltered." Apolline said.

"It was the same way with our kids." James said, "With Harry being… an elemental, we didn't want to put a target of any kind on him by letting people know what he is. That unfortunately cannot be avoided anymore…" James finished darkly, his mind filled with thoughts of Voldemort.

"What iz your son like, eef you don't mind me asking." Apoline said, "You aff told us tidbits of what he can do and what hiz schooling iz like, but iz ee different from any ozer child? Personality wise zat iz."

Lily and james looked at each other, having a silent conversation, "He's… a bit mature for his age. A product, I would guess, stemming from learning control all his life." Lily said, "He is cautious beyond belief, always thinking things through before he does them. But other than that? No, he's just like any other boy his age."

"Zat iz good. It iz zee saddest thing to see a child grow up before zey are suppozed to."

"I agree, and I think we've done a good job with Harry… "James paused and took a sip of his wine, he grinned. "This is great, I can't believe I've know Monsieur for two years and we haven't gotten or families together."

"Right you are. We have to do this again, especially in the summer when we both have our eldest children back. Or maybe sometime during the winter holidays?" Monsieur agreed.

"Oh that would be perfect." Lily said, "What do you say to spending New Years at our home? We usually have a small party with just our closest friends but the four of you would be more than welcome to come."

Apolline gave another dazzling smile, "We would love zat."

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying the company on the other couple. It was nice to talk to another happy couple besides Alice and Frank, and lord knows they didn't see them nearly enough.

* * *

><p>Despite Montague's attack and unsaid warning of more to come, nothing bad had really happened to him. Well… there was always the occasional prank jynx flung his way by Slytherins. But that happened to all the Gryffindors. And it's not like the Gryffindors didn't reciprocate in kind. And The House of Lions had the Weasley Twins. Those two could enact more pranks on Slytherin in one day than their entire House could in a week.<p>

Harry could handle prank jinxes, they didn't faze him in the slightest. There was only one thing that was getting on his nerves and that was Draco Malfoy. Good lord that boy had an obsession with Harry or something. Popping up wherever Harry went, whether it be the Great Hall or the Library. The Blonde Ponce would show up with his two beefy bodyguards, doing their best to look intimidating, and start insulting Harry or trying to intimidate him.

It was easy to ignore at first. Malfoy would try and make fun of Harry for not being a wizard, but Harry had gotten over that long ago. And besides, he was better than any wizard. When Malfoy saw that that got zero response from Harry, he moved on to Harry's friends. Erin and Hermione were muggleborns and Draco, being the pureblood swine that he was, used that stupid derogatory name that inbred pureblood dicks called muggleborns: Mudblood.

This unfortunately did get response from Harry. He couldn't just stand around and let his best friends be belittled for something that they couldn't control and, more importantly, didn't matter. Hermione and Erin were like, the dynamic duo when it came to wand magic. Hermione had the theory and wand movements memorized to a T. Erin on the other hand seemed to be very intune with her magic, able to get results after only a few attempts. Put the two of them together and they were easily the best in their year.

Hermione had stopped him from going after Malfoy, her reasons being that She and Erin could fight their own battles and that it was hard to be offended by something when she had no idea what it meant. Besides, Erin was top of the class in the practical parts of DADA, already moving on to second year stuff after looking up and trying all the first year spells. She was anxious to try some on Malfoy.

"Hey Potter! Potter wait up!"

Harry stopped in the corridor and sighed, this was really getting old.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry was tired, he'd been in the library for the past four hours reading a really detailed runes book he'd found. And now it was dinner time and he was hungry. Hermione was with him and she looked equally tired.

"Just wanted to ask if you'd seen the paper this morning." The blonde said with a pleased grin, "The Dark Lord has been upping his game and attacking more mudbloods lately, four just _sadly _perished last night. Oh that reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you Granger, what is your home address?"

Harry's eyes burned cold as ice, these weren't Draco's usual taunts. He was actually happy that people were being killed in a genocidal way! And- and- he did _NOT _just say that to Hermione.

"Malfoy, I suggest you leave." Hermione said curtly, her eyes as hard as Harry's. What was this boy's problem? Sure she had been bullied in primary school sure, but this boy seemed to actually be taking enjoyment in the deaths of others. What was wrong with the wizarding world if this was the kind of kid it produced?

"What's wrong mudblood? I just wanted your address…" Draco said as if it were a joke and not a concealed threat. His two henchmen Drab and Boil (or something like that) chuckled at his remark.

Harry walked right up to Malfoy, glad that he was taller than him. "Leave. Now." Harry said through clenched teeth, his fists clenched just as tightly.

"Or what creature? You lay one finger on me and you'll be expelled." Draco said smugly.

Hermione saw frost creep up her friend's arm and realized that the hall seemed much colder. The torches on the wall flickered weakly.

"They'll never know I laid a finger on you if they never find you." Harry said venomously. Inside he knew Malfoy wasn't worth the effort but he was just getting on Harry's nerves so much that he… just couldn't. Harry didn't even know what he was feeling. Anger, rage, disgust.

Hermione's eyes widened, Harry was obviously losing control. She needed to get him out of here and fast.

Draco gulped, his eyes wide. Maybe he had bitten off a little more than he could chew… For now at least.

Hermione tugged at Harry's sleeve, pulling his attention off of Malfoy and onto her.

"Harry, he's not worth it. Let's just go to dinner." She pleaded and was glad to see Harry calmed down.

He took a couple of deep breaths before turning back to Malfoy, "Stay away from me, and my friends."

He then walked off, a small trail of frost followed in his wake. This was the most pissed off he had ever been. Hermione quickly followed after him and realized that he wasn't headed toward the Great Hall for dinner. He was headed toward his practice room, the one with the great big ice tree in it.

They had taken Dumbledore's advice and had started using the room to play with Harry's powers. Harry was reluctant to go into the room with them more than once a week. He just didn't want to hurt anyone, or atleast that's the reason he gave them. All she had seen of Harry's powers were amazing and all of the times he used them, he used them for fun. She didn't see why he was so afraid to use them around others.

Harry grasped the knob and seemed like he was about to turn it but stopped and turned to her.

"I have to blow off some steam. It's… It's not safe for you to be in there with me. Go to dinner without me."

Hermione looked at him, like really looked at him. She prided herself on being able to read others easily. And right now, Harry's fists were clenched so hard his hands were white. His face was made of stone, but his eyes shown with cold fury. He was pissed.

Despite that, Hermione stood her ground. "I'll stay right out here and wait for you to come out." She said firmly.

Harry opened his mouth to retort but snapped his jaw shut with an audible click. He nodded his head in acceptance before marching stiffly into the room.

Hermione sat down against the opposite wall to wait for him to come out. Throughout all her life, she never really had any friends. Not for lack of trying, it's just none of the other kids were ever as interested in books as she was. This led to a very lonely childhood but she was ok with that, she had parents who loved her deeply and that's all that mattered.

But now she was away from her parents and she had made actual friends. Great friends. Erin was amazing, Muggleborn like she was which gave them something that they could easily connect to each other with. Hermione learned early on that Erin loved magic, more than she did by far. Erin's eyes would light up every time she got a spell right and break into this great smile…

They got along great, especially in the wanded classes where Erin really flourished. Hermione was always second best and for once, she was ok with that. Erin hated the theory parts of class though. If it wasn't for Hermione coaching her through the homework on those parts, Erin would be failing theory.

Then there was Neville. Erin had introduced him to her and Hermione was spot on with her first impression of Neville. He was a boy. Or in other words, he liked sports, violence, explosions, and food. But he was nice and added some comic relief to their lives. And he was surprisingly good at Herbology which none of the other three were really spectacular at.

And lastly there was Harry. Harry confused her. He was just as studious as she was, except he focused almost entirely on Potions, DADA Theory, and Ancient Runes surprisingly. Ancient Runes wasn't taught until third year but she reasoned that with all the extra time he must have, he must get bored just reading about potions all the time and could afford to spend time on other topics.

Despite being very studious, Harry didn't raise his hand in class like she did and nor did he enjoy helping others with their homework. He could be considered personally studious, only focused on bettering his own studies than everyone else's like she tried to do. There was nothing wrong with this of course, Harry was just a very private person.

Hermione knew little of his life back home. Only that he had a Mum, Dad, and younger Sister whom he adored. Else his home life was all but a mystery. It was almost like he was cautious not to mention anything too personal. Yes, that's exactly how he was. She could see it whenever they played in the room, he would always hold himself back and every one of his motions were perfectly thought out before he acted on anything. He was cautious to a point beyond belief. But why?

The door opened and Hermione shivered at the snowy gusts that exited from it. Harry looked much better, his shoulders were relaxed and his face wasn't so furious. He was still kinda frowning but it was no linger so harsh.

She looked past him and saw that inside the room… well there was snow. Lots of snow. By the tree in the center of the room the snow looked only three feet thick but as you got closer to the walls, the snow was piled in huge snow drifts, twenty feet high at least. It was almost like a blizzard was swirling around the tree and the snow was sent outwards but had no place to go, so it piled itself against the walls instead. Knowing what she does about Harry, she would have to guess that that's exactly what happened. The only spot free of snow was the door which she assumed was only recently thawed by Harry.

"Better?" She asked.

Harry snorted and gave her a small smile, "Better." He agreed.

"You're not going to get rid of the rest of it?" she asked, gesturing towards the snow filled room.

He shook his head, "I'll do it later, right now I'm just too angry to do it." He said.

She nodded her head at his explanation, and headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. Harry had been in there for about a half an hour, so dinner had about an hour left.

The walked in silence. She knew he wouldn't feel like talking. No one knew his powers better than he did, if he wanted to speak to her about them, he would. It's… odd. She always felt so much older than her peers, but around Harry she felt like she was on equal footing. It was a good feeling.

"Hermione… Do you wanna come over to my home for a New Year's Party?" Harry asked.

The question was so out of the blue it surprised her. "I-I'd have to ask my parents."

Harry nodded his head, "It's ok, it's hardly a big party or anything. Usually there's only six of us. My family and then my two uncles. Then Neville's family started coming two years ago and now my parents invited the family of my Dad's work friend. I was going to invite Erin too."

"Normally my parents and I just stay up late to watch the fireworks. But I think they might wanna come over, especially since then they could see some of the world I now belong to." Hermione said.

"Well it's no rush to get a response, you could let me know the day before and my parents would be fine with it." Harry said.

"I'll write them tomorrow anyway."

Harry shook his head and gave her a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Go Gryffindor!" Neville cheered loudly over the roar of the icy wind. This was one hell of a game. The teams were evenly matched, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor that is… Or at least Neville thought they were evenly matched. It was hard to tell. It was a blizzard out here, and Harry wasn't causing this one, no this was all natural. The terrible weather only made him enjoy the game more, despite not being able to feel his hands.<p>

The Gryffindor section kept on chanting "GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" This was the best thing in the world in Neville's opinion, nothing beat a good quidditch match.

"What's the score?!" Hermione asked loudly over the wind.

"I don't know!" Neville yelled back.

"Who has the Quaffle?"

"I don't know!"

Hermione frowned, "What do you know?"

Neville shrugged his shoulders and waved his small pennant in Hermione's face, "Go Gryffindor!"

She swatted the small flag out of her face with a huff. Boys and their sports, she'll never understand it.

"The score is 110 to 90, Gryffindors lead. Ravenclaw currently has the quaffle and the snitch has been spotted once by both seekers." Harry informed.

Hermione blinked in surprise, "How do you know that?!"

Harry gestured around himself, "The cold has never bothered me. And neither has the snow, I can see everything as if it were a normal game. Perks of being me I guess!" He said with a grin.

Despite knowing him for three months now, Hermione still found it hard to believe that Harry was out here in _this _weather wearing nothing but a tshirt and shorts. But he seemed perfectly comfortable, in fact not even his hair was being ruffled by the wind. It was like everything just curved around him.

"Well can you do anything to make it so that we can watch this game?!" Erin yelled, "I'd like to be able to watch just a little bit of it!"

Harry shook his head, "Dumbledore told me not to interfere with quidditch weather, said let nature take it's course. But I can make it so we don't have to yell!"

He waved his hand, causing the wind to abruptly stop. Everyone else seemed to still be affected by it though.

"Thank-! er- Thank you." Erin said in her normal voice. She could hear now that the wind wasn't blasting in her face.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "Neville seemed to be enjoying himself."

"It's all a part of the quidditch experience my friends." Neville said with a grin.

"It's hard to experience quidditch when you can't see a thing." Erin said, "Why they would play such a thing in early December is beyond me. We didn't even know the score until Harry told us. "

"130 to 100 by the way." Harry added.

Neville slapped Harry on the back, "What would I do without you mate? Man, I can't wait to try out next year!"

"Oh? What are you going to try out for? Erin asked, she'd seen Neville fly in their flying class and could testify that he was good.

Neville shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever's open. Gryffindor is a bit behind on players right now, in fact our seeker this year, Angelina, played chaser last year. Maybe I'll try out for seeker so she can go back to chasing."

"I wouldn't count on holding a seeker position for long though." Harry said, "My sister starts school in two years and you've seen her fly, prime seeker material."

Neville shrugged, "No doubt about that, I bet she could make it as a first year. If she does, I'll become a reserve for Wood or something and become keeper. He graduates our fourth year and your sister comes our third year. One year on the bench and then I can become a full time keeper."

"You've seem to have given this a lot of thought." Hermione complimented.

"Man's gotta have his priorities straight." He said with a grin causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Game's over, Ravenclaw caught the snitch." Harry said.

Neville groaned in disappointment, "Aww man, I'll give that Cho girl credit where credit is do. She's got skills. Well Angelina is definitely more of a chaser anyway so it's not like Cho had that hard of competition."

They were out of the stands by the time the whistle blew ending the game. Cho would probably have difficulty finding Hooch in this weather to prove she caught the snitch.

"Soo, what do you guys wanna do now?" Neville asked, "It's the weekend so we don't have to do homework yet, and no offence Harry but I'd rather not play with your powers right now. I've had enough of the cold for one day."

The girls nodded their heads in agreement, "How about some exploding snap?" Erin suggested.

Harry wrinkled his nose, "Nah, played that yesterday. And the day before that… I have no ideas." Harry said.

"Me either." Well Hermione actually wouldn't mind curling up with a book by the fire but she doubted the others would be down for that.

"Man, we really need a hobby." Neville said dully. All the other first years would probably need to work on homework or something. But his best friends were all the most gifted students in their year. They could all finish their homework in an hour, tops.

"We could… explore the castle?" Erin suggested.

They all looked at eachother, "Sure." Harry said. Exploring the castle was as good an idea as any. And it's not like they would get lost anymore, they knew the castle pretty well.

"Are you shiney?" Neville asked as he looked behind a tapestry.

"Nope."

"Do you move around or anything?" Hermione asked looking at a notch in the wall that could possibly lead to a secret passage

"Nope."

"Are you in this hall?" Erin asked as she observed a weird looking tapestry. Really, who would try and teach trolls ballet?

"Nope."

Neville groaned, "Just tell us what it is, 20 questions is getting old really fast."

"I'm a chair." Harry said.

They all slowly turned to him.

"A chair… Really?" Erin said in disbelief.

"You're so lame." Neville added.

Harry shrugged, "Well none of you guessed it, now did you?"

"You're the worst." Neville said as he sunk to the floor, "Ugh, I'm so bored. I need something to do, something entertaining."

"Go look in a mirror, your face is pretty entertaining." Erin quipped with a grin causing the other two to snicker.

"Shut it you."

They all sunk down to the floor except for Hermione who began pacing. When ever she had a problem, she paced. It helped stimulate her thinking.

"We need something to do, something fun and something that doesn't involve the cold." She said aloud and let the thought reverberate through her head a few times as she paced. Her first thought was a water park full of water slides, but Hogwarts would never have one of those in a million years. Or maybe a trampoline, those were always fun. Maybe she should find a spell to mimic one of those. Then she thought of a hot tub, she had one back at her home and missed it dearly, especially on cold nights like this.

"Whoah! Where in the world did that come from!" Erin said suddenly excited.

The three looked up and saw what caught her attention, A door had appeared on the wall across from the weird moving tapestry with the dancing trolls.

The four looked at each other before cautiously approaching the door. Harry grasped the handle and firmly pulled it, the door opened without a sound. They were unprepared for what was on the other side.

I was a room, the size of Harry's training room but was filled with a completely different assortment of attractions. First there was the giant swimming pool in the middle of the room, it was circular and was about 40 feet across. A twenty foot tall twisty slide made of marble emptied out into the pool which seemed to be about eight feet deep at it's lowest point.

The pool is what was closest to them, on the other side of the room however there was another circular pool. This one smaller and seemed to be foaming a bubbling, steam could be seen rising from the top, indicating that it was probably very warm.

The last thing in the room was something only two of the current occupants could recognize. Hermione and Erin being muggleborns easily identified the object as a trampoline. A large circular one with netting surrounding it.

"What is this place?" Neville said in wonder. His parents stories of Hogwarts never mentioning a place like this.

"No idea." Harry said, slowly walking into the room.

"What in the world is a trampoline doing in Hogwarts?" Erin wondered aloud.

Hermione was gaping open mouthed at the room, then she started sputtering, "Wha- how- I just- in my head- and now- how- trampoline?"

"I think she's broken." Neville said jokingly.

Hermione seemed to get a hold of herself, "No, you guys don't understand. When I was pacing back and forth in front of that wall, I was thinking of fun things to do and my mind just… wandered. I thought of a swimming pool with a slide, a hot tub, and a trampoline."

"Sooo what ever you thought of… the room just… made it?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah exactly!"

Neville grinned, "Wicked!" He then gave a thought, "Hey, you think anyone else knows about this room?"

Erin shrugged her shoulders, "I've never heard any of the upper years talk about it."

"So that means we four have private dibs on a room that can do anything we can think of and no one else knows about it? Awesome!" Neville said.

"What's a trampoline?" Harry asked.

"It's a muggle thing." Erin responded, "You jump on it and bounces you really high, it's fun!"

"Wicked." Neville grinned.

"Can you make it do anything else Hermione?" Harry asked.

"er- Let me try…" She closed her eyes and thought hard.

Suddenly a one piece swimsuit appeared in front of her. Erin eeped in surprise.

"It worked!" Hermione said in surprise.

"Let me try!" Neville said excitedly and thought hard… Nothing happened.

"Maybe it only works for the person that opened the room?" Harry guessed, "How'd you open it anyway?"

"I just- Walked back and forth thinking about what I wanted and then the door appeared."

"That's cool, next time we come here, I'm opening the room up so I can make stuff appear from mid air." Neville said, "Hermione do you think you could pop the rest of us up some suits?"

"Don't you think we should study this place a bit more?" Hermione said.

"Are you kidding?" Erin said, "We've been wandering about the castle looking for something fun and interesting to do for the past two hours. And now we've found pretty much the coolest room in the entire castle, our first year no less, and you want to take a step back and study it? We can do that tomorrow."

"My Dad and his friends never told me about this room, and they would have told me. Trust me. Oh, I can't wait to brag about this to Dad." Harry said excitedly.

"Come on Mione, swimsuits!... And a place to change behind." Erin urged.

The bushy hair girl blinked in surprise at the nickname, she'd never had one before. Hermione thought about it for a second and decided that they were right. They needed the fun right now.

"You won't melt in the hot tub or anything will you Harry?" She said with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own Frozen or Harry Potter**

_French will be in Italics._

As it turned out, Harry did not melt in the hot tub. Although he did not go all the way into the water, just put his feet in. Being able to withstand extremely cold temperatures allowed Harry to take extremely cold showers, thus he was not used to the hundred degree heat. The water felt pleasantly hot to the others. To Harry, it felt like his body was burning.

After the first day of using the room, they spent nearly every other day inside. Being the top students allowed them to finish homework quickly and free up a lot of their time to test out the room and see what wonders it holds. Even Hermione's relentless pursuit to read everything within the library was put on hold in favor of studying/playing within the room.

They transformed it into a rock climbing wall (Hermione's feet never left the ground), a hockey arena (Harry's idea), an indoor beach that had one of those partially deflated blobs that launched people up into the air, a bowling alley, and Hermione even thought up the coolest thing any of them had ever seen. It was like a continuous wave, water shooting out from the floor and curling up a slanted, slick wall. She said her family had gone on a cruise ship once and the ship had had one on deck. It was amazing, they could just take one of the boards the room conjured and lie down on their stomach or they could try and stand up and surf. Only Erin and Harry had been able to stand up for more than a minute so far.

Harry was surprisingly very good at it, when pressed he just said he'd been snowboarding on his own for a long time and this wasn't much different. Harry only occasionally froze the water they were swimming in, like say he fell off his board and was startled. The second he hit the water, it turned to ice. This caused some very embarrassing wipeouts.

Many students were beginning to notice their constant disappearances. A lot of them just brushed it off and assumed the four were off studying or something. But some like the Weasley Twins had made it their duty to figure out where they disappeared off to. They hadn't been found out yet and that is how they wanted to keep it. If the whole school found out about the room, then they might never get to use it as much as they did. The teachers might even restrict access to the room.

They were all so happy and relaxed, despite the fact that their mid terms were this week. Even Hermione, who insisted on studying at least five hours a day, looked pretty relaxed. The room gave them the best stress reliever anyone could ever ask for, pure unadulterated fun. Hermione had not had this much fun in her entire life. Despite being in school it was also like they were on vacation.

The four of them had been great friends before, now with all the time they spent in the room, they were practically inseparable. Something about having the amount of fun that they did in the room had made their bond even stronger. And everyone saw it too. There were almost always at least three of them together, the fourth usually being somewhere in the library. The teachers all absolutely loved them, said they'd never seen such a talented group of kids.

Ron, Seamus, and Dean seemed to have formed their own group together with a couple of the other Gryffindor boys that were in the other room next door to their room. They spent many an hour playing chess, exploding snap, or talking about quidditch. It wasn't to say that they weren't friendly with Harry and Neville, it was just that they were never really around one another besides when they were in class.

It was the same way with Hermione and Erin, they were friendly with the other girls in their dorm but were never really around that much to form a solid friendship with them.

The four of them were perfectly fine with that.

Sadly, they would all be spending about a week away from one another now that they had their two weeks of Christmas break.

"I already miss the room." Neville said sadly in their compartment on the Hogwart's express.

Hermione rolled her eyes from behind her book, "You'll be back in it in two weeks. And it's not like you'll be bored, it's Christmas!"

"Yeah, and we'll all see each other over New Years at Harry's house. That should be fun." Erin added.

Neville huffed in annoyance, "But I just stood up on the surf treadmill (Erin's name for it) for the first time! I'll forget everything I learned by the time we get back and I'll be back to square one."

"You'll be fine, the long gaps I have between snowboarding never cut down on my skills." Harry said.

"You're not exactly a good example Harry." Erin said, "When it comes to all things ice and snow, you're the best. Have you ever even fallen while snowboarding?"

Harry turned red, "Well… No. But that's no different, your skills won't deteriorate in two weeks Nev."

"Hey, we're here!" Hermione said excitedly, she hurriedly put her book away.

The Hogwarts Express came to a slow halt within Platform 9 ¾. The four quickly heaved their trunks off of the top shelf and made their way off the train.

They separated to go in search of their families with an agreement to meet up by the false wall exit so that their parents could all meet before New Years.

Harry luckily didn't have to search long, his family found him. Or, at least one member in particular. One moment he was searching the crowd for his parents and the next he was on his backside, a small person on his chest squeezing him fiercely.

"Harry!" Anna said into his shoulder.

Now realizing who it was, Harry hugged her back just as fiercely.

"Good to see you too, Sis." Harry said with a grin.

She released him and looked him in the face with a pout, "It's just 'good' to see me?"

"Fantastic, spectacular, tremendous, stupendous. You pick." He said, causing her to giggle.

"There, told you we wouldn't need to look hard. Anna is like a bloodhound when it comes to Harry."

Harry turned and saw his parents, quickly pushing Anna off of him, he got up and gave them a hug.

"Mum! Dad!"

"You didn't have to push me off of you…" Anna grumbled yet nothing could seem to get the grin off her face.

"Hey Champ!" His Dad said, ruffling his already messy hair.

Harry frowned, "Champ? You've never called me that before."

James shrugged, "Felt like you needed a nickname, you're at Hogwarts now and hopefully carrying on the Marauder tradition. Although, I haven't received any letters about bad behavior from Minerva…"

"Oh I cause a bit of trouble, I just don't get caught." Harry said with a grin, a couple of people's (mainly Malfoy) had their skin change colors periodically throughout the day (Potions were wonderful, this one his Mum had made personally to test on his Father). The Weasley Twins were thought to be the culprits, but it had been Harry and Neville. Harry providing the potion and Neville the switching spell.

James laughed, "That's my boy!"

"But don't call me Champ, come up with another name… Man it's great to see you guys again." He said genuinely, he had missed his family dearly.

"Oh, My baby's home!" Lily gushed, bringing Harry back in for another back breaking hug. She didn't let go for half a minute at least.

"Uh, Mum? Can you let go? I want you to meet my friends." Harry said into Lily's sweater.

"Sorry sweetie, it's just so good to have you back." She released him.

Harry rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah… Well come on, we agreed to meet up at the barrier."

They easily weaved in and out of all the reuniting families and made it to the barrier to find out that they had beaten Erin's Family but not Hermione's or Neville's.

Harry easily recognized Frank and Alice Longbottom. One was his Godmother and he saw her most days at dinner. Her warm brown eyes matched her hair and her hand was clasped comfortably with her husband's. Frank was a big guy, bigger than James' 5'11 frame, standing 6'3 and a thick build. His dirty blonde hair was cut short and he had a good amount of stubble on his chin. He was dressed in his red auror robes, so Harry had to assume he just got off his shift. They were both easily chatting with what had to be Hermione's parents.

Hermione had said their names were Dan and Emma but not much else about them, besides them being dentists which Hermione had explained to be some kind of muggle teeth healer. When Erin had found out about this little tidbit of information, she told Hermione never to mention her 16 cavities to them.

Hermione obviously got her hair from her father, despite his hair being cut short, the brown locks were very curly. Harry got a feeling from him that he was very… clean, you could say. None of his clothes were even slightly wrinkled and his shoes looked freshly scrubbed. Hermione's mother simply looked like a mum. Fussing over Hermione's tangled hair and making sure she had brought everything home that she needed. She had straight black hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail and had the same colored eyes as Hermione; a hazel brown color. She wore a kind smile that was as warm and inviting as a cup of hot chocolate.

"Harry!" Hermione said brightly as she saw him approach.

"Hey Mione. These are my Parents and my Little Sister." Harry introduced.

Hermione beamed, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione." Hermione was very comfortable around adults it seemed.

Lily smiled warmly, "It's nice to finally meet you as well Hermione. Harry has told us much about you in his letters." she ignored Harry's embarrassed groan of 'Mum' and continued, "Top of your class is very impressive."

Hermione blushed at the praise, "Just the theoretical portions of classes, Erin has me beat on the wanded parts and Harry's best in Potions. Oh, and Neville beats everyone in Herbology."

"She's always done well in school." Hermione's Dad said proudly, "It seems that even applies to magical school. It's nice to meet the Parents of my Daughter's friends. Dan Granger, and this is my wife Emma." He stuck out his hand which James shook without a second thought.

"Good ta meet you Dan, I'm James and this is my wife Lily." He said with a smile before doing that thing parents do where they talk and compare their children against each other. Kids find it embarrassing and annoying. Parents, it seemed, could go on for hours about their kids.

So Harry, Neville, Hermione, and a shy Anna decided to completely tune out their parents and talk together.

"Oh my gosh Harry, your sister is sooo cute." Hermione whispered to him as Anna was distracted by Neville giving her a play by play of some of the quidditch games.

This seemed like the kind of conversation Hermione would perhaps have with Erin (Harry was a guy and guys don't really do 'cute' talks), but she wasn't here and Harry couldn't help but agree with her. His sister was very cute.

Anna was still on the short side, the top of her head only coming up to Harry's shoulder despite being only two years younger. Her dark red hair with blonde streak were in two perfect pigtails resting on the front of either shoulder. Her green eyes that matched Harry's and their mother's danced in interest as Neville regaled her in a particularly close game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The cute freckles across her nose only stuck out more now that it was winter and her skin was paler. See was dressed in a pair of jeans, pink fluffy boots, a puffy green jacket, and a blue, reindeer decorated stocking cap that had a white puff ball on top.

Despite the Potters being a respected wizarding family, ever since Lily had become apart of it, they had become progressively more muggle oriented than they had ever been before. Except for when the occasion called for it, the Potter family disliked dressing in robes, James included who had grown up wearing robes. Harry was thankful that he wouldn't have to wear robes for two entire weeks. They were hot and got in the way.

"I know she's cute. If she weren't, I wouldn't like her as much." Harry whispered back jokingly causing Hermione to laugh.

"Finally! There you guys are."

They turned and saw Erin leading two people that had to be her parents. Erin's Mother was tall, around the same height as Harry's Dad actually. She had straight dirty blonde hair that was up in a practical bun. Erin's Dad scared Harry. He was big, bigger than Nevile's Dad. He was probably around 6 foot 5 and was very muscular. His hair was cut very short, almost to the scalp and his face was set in a firm scowl but his eyes softened when he looked at his daughter. He was dressed oddly, to Harry at least. He was wearing a matching set of tan camo pants and shirt. His pants were tucked tightly into his tan boots. He stood rigidly straight, so much so that it looked like it might hurt his back. He even had a name tag with his last name on his chest. How strange.

"Erin! I thought you'd gotten lost." Hermione said.

She smiled sheepishly, "I had trouble finding them, despite my Dad sticking out like a sore thumb around here." She said gesturing toward her father's attire.

"And I told you squirt, that I had only just gotten off Base and had to come straight here if I was going to be able to pick you up." Erin's Dad said in a deep voice.

"Base?" James questioned, noticing the new arrivals. "I'm James Potter by the way, this one's father." He said ruffling Harry's hair and sticking out his hand for a shake.

Erin's Dad took it, "Mitch, Mitch Rataczak. And my wife Natalie." He gestured towards Erin's mother.

"And Base as in the London SAS Base." Mitch clarified.

"You're apart of the Special Air Services?" Lily asked impressed.

Mitch nodded, "Captain Mitchell Rataczak at your service."

That's right, Erin had once said that her father was in the muggle military. They had never really asked about it but that one time however.

The adults all did their introductions before James took the reins and began to explain the plan for New Years.

"My wife tells me that there are no, er, roads near our home. So we will pick your families up at six o'clock on New Years. I will sign some forms to make it so that your homes are temporarily connected to the floo network, it's a mode of transportation we have here on our side that connect fireplaces to allow almost instantaneous transportation. Granted it is not the most comfortable mode of transportation, but it is the best for mug- er, non-magicals to travel by compared to our, er, other means." James finished.

"You mean you can just… teleport across country by using a fireplace?" Mitch said disbelieving.

"Well… Yeah." James said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but that just sounds… ridiculous." Mitch said with a shake of his head.

"I agree, when I first find out that that's how they travel, I thought it was ridiculous too." Lily said, "But I got used to it eventually. The wizarding world is full of quirky things that you just have to shake your head and laugh at. Did your daughter tell you we actually ride on brooms?" Lily said, enjoying the dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"I thought she was joking."

* * *

><p>There are many things that Harry enjoyed to do. Playing with his Sister, using his powers, and was exploring the 'Room' with his friends at Hogwarts. But perhaps one of the lesser know things that Harry enjoyed was sleep. He hated getting up for school in the morning, he was alway the last one in the shower even after Ron. And on the weekends he never got up before 10. Few people tried to rouse him from bed anymore, the few that had tried had received a snowball to the face. Hermione was the only one out of their group of friends willing to wake Harry up when he overslept, Harry thanked her for that on school days but she also received a snowball when she tried to rouse him on a weekend.<p>

There were only two people that could get him up on a non-school day with zero consequences and they were his Mother and Sister.

"Harry wake up!"

Harry groaned into his pillow in response.

Anna huffed. Honestly, why did her brother have to be so difficult in the mornings?

"Come on! It's Christmas! Let's go open presents! Breakfast is already started!" she said but that seemed to get no response from Harry.

She sighed, "Fine but you asked for this, Barry go lick his face until he gets up." She commanded the ice hound who was happily seated at the foot of Harry's bed.

Months alone with only Barry for company (and occasionally Gabby) had caused her to teach Barry to learn all dog tricks she could think of to teach him. It was surprisingly easy once she got him to learn the first trick.

Having Barry lick you was like someone dragging a wet popsicle across your face. Not very pleasant to be sure. But it probably felt like any normal dog tongue to Harry. Which was still rather uncomfortable.

"Ack! Barry stop, I am your master not Anna. I made you!" Harry protested beneath his frozen companion.

"That may be true, but I'm the one who spent the last three months playing and taking care of him. Not you. That's enough Barry, heel." She commanded and Barry immediately stopped his assault on Harry and jumped off the bed to sit by Anna's side.

Harry glared at them. Anna smiled in return. "Awake yet?"

"You're a terrible sister." Harry complained.

"Nope, I'm the best. Now get your butt downstairs, Mum and Dad won't let me start presents without you." She walked out, Barry close at her heels.

Harry sighed and forced himself off of his covers. He glanced at his alarm clock; 9:30. Ugh.

The past week had been great, he had dearly missed Potter Manor and his Family. Honestly, Hogwarts was great and everything but nothing beat the comforts of home. He had all the freedom to do what he wished, food wasn't so far away from his room, he didn't have to deal with pricks like Malfoy or Montague. Yeah, everything was great.

He softly padded his way downstairs, wearing nothing but his reindeer pajama pants and a white tshirt. It was Christmas after all, which meant no one should be over until the evening.

He gave a sniff and caught the scent of cinnamon rolls wafting from the kitchen. He ran the rest of the way. Nothing beat cinnamon rolls in the morning.

"Happy Christmas Harry!" His Mum said as he took a seat at the kitchen table. She gave him a plateful of the delicious rolls, fresh out of the oven. His Mum didn't often cook, not that she couldn't, it's just the House Elves got distressed when they saw the mistress of the house doing work that was meant for them. So she decided to cook maybe once a week and on special occasions.

"Happy Christmas Mum!" He said after he swallowed the entire roll he had shoved in his mouth.

"You're Father apologises that he won't be home until supper." Lily said, "He's making sure that everyone in the DMLE knows when they are and are not on shift."

Because the DMLE was currently stretched so thin, no Auror was able to take the whole day off. Everyone had a shift, ranging from 3 to 5 hours long that they had to complete today. Some aurors were stationed at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Some were at the Ministry and Diagon Alley. And some were stationed at important official's homes, like Potter Manor. They were on high alert right now, Christmas seemed like just the perfect time for Voldemort to strike. A day of celebration turned day of horror would be right up Voldy's alley.

"Oh, well then should we wait on presents until tonight or shou-" He was cut off by Anna's voice shouting from the living room.

"I'm not waiting anymore for presents! If you're not in here in the next thirty seconds Harry, I'll drag you in here!"

Lily chucked, "No, I don't think waiting on presents would be a good thing. Go on, don't keep your sister waiting. You can eat your breakfast in there."

Their informal living room was great. Their big 10 foot tall christmas tree was in one corner and was amazingly decorated in Gryffindor colored ornaments and streamers. There were the 'through the years' ornaments that each had a moving picture of either Harry or Anna, one ornament for every christmas they'd experienced. Harry had even added a small flurry above the tree from which snow would gently drift down.

There was a large hearth, from which four stocking were hung. A warm fire had been roaring within throughout all the holidays, Barry seemed to be testing the limits of his flurry again, seeing as how he was sound asleep in front of the fireplace.

The walls had wood paneling run half way up before turning into a warm red color. A window looked out over the grounds and gave a perfect view of Harry and Anna's tree. The grounds themselves were covered in a fresh layer of snow (that Harry had nothing to do with) making it look like a winter wonder land.

The couches were a chocolate color and extremely comfy. They were those big squish leather ones that made it feel like you were about to sink right through them. Harry had spent many an hour napping on them.

"Catch!"

Luckily snowball fights had honed in Harry's reflexes, else he'd have taken a present to his face thrown by his sister. He glared at her half heartedly, it was Christmas after all. There's never any reason to get mad on Christmas. It is Harry's favorite holiday, almost everyone loved winter as much as he did this time of year.

Their family always took turns while opening presents, starting with the youngest and moving upward from there. Once the three of them plus the sleeping Barry were all nice and comfortable, they began.

Anna's first gift was the largest in the pile, and judging from its' long shape, they all already knew what it was.

"A Nimbus! Thanks Mum!" Anna quickly got up and hugged their mother, knowing who it came from without even reading the tag.

Unlike the young children of the muggle world, no children in the wizarding world believed in Santa Claus. The Santa Claus legend actually originated in the wizarding world. A man had once decided to celebrate the winter solstice in a most peculiar manner, by giving out as many gifts as he could to needy families. But how to do this across the country? So he thought 'what was something that every home had to have during this time of year?' Why a hearth of course! And thus the Floo Network was born. The man used his own creation of the floo network to spread joy throughout the country.

Harry opened his first gift, this one coming from His Godfather Sirius and was happy to see that Sirius had gotten him a smaller version of his leather jacket. Sirius was the only wizard Harry had ever seen wear a muggle leather jacket. He said the girls loved it almost as much as his flying motorcycle. It was a cool gift and the tag said that it was charmed to grow with him. Definitely a great gift.

Opening gifts were fun but repetitive. So as not to bore you with the details of opening all the presents one by one, here's what each of them had received.

Harry got a state of the art potions kit from his mother and father, Remus (who spent a lot of time in the muggle world) had gotten him a shirt that read "Ask me why I like full moons." and then when you flipped the front of the shirt over your head, there was a werewolf head staring back at you. From His Godmother Alice Harry had received a book about the Muggle winter Olympics, He had once mentioned wanting to go watch it to her.

From Neville he had received a set of snowshoes, something that he'd never ever use. It was more of a funny gag gift, but he had also received a bunch of chocolate from him too. Surprisingly it had been Erin to get him a book and not Hermione. Anna had broken out into hysterical giggles at what the title read; "How to Start a Fire for Dummies." Hermione had gotten him a swimsuit with reindeer on them (Yes, most of his clothes had reindeer on them. Hey, he liked reindeer) much to his family's confusion. Harry had told them it was an inside joke, which it kinda was. They had the Room make all their swim wear whenever they used it for swimming, none of them could transfigure well enough to make a good pair of swim trunks and anything you brought outside the room would disappear.

Lily had received her various adult gifts, ranging from a potions book from Slughorn to a diamond necklace from her Husband. Harry was not much looking forward to becoming an adult much, they hardly received any presents!

Anna's gifts seemed to have a quidditch theme this year. She had received a full set of quidditch balls and pads to go along with her broom. Not to mention she had received an autographed Holyhead Harpies jersey from Sirius. Harry didn't know how his Godfather had managed that but Harry had to imagine it had something to do with the "Siriusly Amazing Charm" that Sirius always bragged about.

She received one gift from a friend that Harry had yet to meet; Gabrielle Delacour. Anna had of course told him all about her new friend and how amazing she and their house was. To be honest, Harry was a little jealous at first. He'd been his sister's first and only friend for so long that it was only natural. But then he thought that she probably felt the same thing when he and Neville had first been introduced. So, Harry had decided to be happy that Anna wasn't completely alone at their house.

But he decided that he couldn't let their relationship drift apart like it had the past couple of months. Nothing, especially school, was going to get in the way of Harry being best friends with his Sister. So, Harry had gotten Anna a special gift that he knew she would absolutely love and would remedy the distance problem.

"A mirror?" Anna questioned bewildered as she stared at her reflection.

"Not just a mirror, twin mirrors." Harry said holding up an exact replica of what she held in her hand.

Anna's eye's widened, "You mean…" Harry nodded.

"Anna Potter." Harry said to his mirror, causing his face to appear in the reflection Anna was holding.

Anna gaped at him in shock before launching herself at him in a bonecrushing hug. "I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Harry chuckled, "I'm glad you do sis." He wrapped her in a much softer hug. Merlin had he missed this, being with just their family and no one else.

Anna pulled away, "I have your present upstairs, but I can't, er, really bring it downstairs so you have to come up." She stood and grabbed his hand, dragging him upstairs.

"You two just make your way back down after you're done." Their mother said, "You two have another present that's to be shared between the two of you."

"Kay Mum!" Anna yelled from the landing.

Anna's room was cluttered yet organized, if that made any sense. Her room was full of random stuff that would be considered junk to anyone else but held meaning to her. Cool rocks and nic-nacs they'd found as kids laid out across a shelf that wrapped around her room, drawings and paintings lined all the walls along with a few quidditch posters, a dog bed laid at the foot of her bed, while the bed itself was covered in various stuffed animals like reindeer and dragons. In the corner was something new that Harry had not seen before; a music stand and a violin case.

"I've uh, kinda started learning to play the violin since you left." Anna said with a blush, Harry knew this but didn't tell her so. It was supposed to be secret from him after all.

"I'm not very good yet but I'm getting better… Anyway, I didn't really know what to get you for Christmas so I thought I'd, you know… Play you a song." She said shyly, not meeting his eyes

Harry was surprised, he had no idea that this is what Anna was planning. He'd hadn't heard her practice once since he'd come back.

"I'd love to hear you play." He said honestly, causing her to beam at him.

She picked up her violin and bow, putting it underneath her chin and taking a deep breath. The first few notes were a bit shaky, Harry had to admit, but after the first couple the tone evened out and Harry realized what she was playing. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Probably a tune that everyone who spoke english knew of, even wizards. Anna played the tune slow, and deliberate. She had her eyes closed so she must have memorized all the notes which impressed Harry.

By the end of the song, Harry was beaming at her. After only a few months of work, she had been able to play a tune on what was said to be a very hard instrument to play. He was beyond proud of her.

When Anna finally ended, she didn't look at Harry. She didn't know if he thought it was good or not and the thought of him thinking her present bad, scared her. Then, she felt his arms wrap around her in a tight hug.

"That was great Sis, I'm so proud." Harry said, causing all her worries to go away.

"You really think so? Sirius cringed when he first heard me play." She said.

"Well Sirius doesn't know music." Harry said.

"You don't seem so surprised about me being able to play, did Mum or Dad tell you? It was supposed to be a surprise." She frowned.

"No Mum and Dad kept the secret, but Sirius might have let it slip when he was first assigned to Hogwarts." He admitted.

Anna pouted, "That's the last time I let him in on a secret, I'll have to get him back for that." She said with a devious grin. Anna was, by far, a bigger Marauder than his Father or uncles (when she wanted to be that is). She was downright sneaky when she tried, you'd never knew anything was up until she finally hit you with whatever it was she had planned. Not to mention she had the innocent look down to pat. If she wasn't so nice, Harry would be afraid for Hogwarts in two years.

Harry laughed and led her back downstairs, he was excited to know what their parents had gotten them to share.

They entered back into the living room and were surprised at what they saw. A white snowy owl sitting in a cage with a ribbon on top.

"Happy Christmas you two." Lily said coming from behind them and wrapping them both in a hug.

"Mum, you bought Harry and I an owl to share?" Anna asked wide eyed. Their family of course already had an owl, he was their Father's from back when he was in school. Humphry was his name. But he was rather old and on his last wings.

"Well she's not much use now between the two of you, seeing as Harry got the two of you those mirrors. We had bought her before Harry had come to your Father with the idea of the two way mirrors. But she can still be another pet between the two of you. Harry can use her to send letters home and to his friends in the summer and Anna you can use her to send letters to Gabrielle." Lily said as the children walked over to the cage to let the owl out.

She was beautiful, a pure white snow color and amber eyes. The owl immediately flew out of the cage and landed on Anna's shoulder. She hooted at them.

"Where did you keep her all this time?" Anna asked, she certainly hadn't seen the owl around the house.

"Your Uncle Sirius was keeping her. Said she's the smartest owl he'd ever seen, she liked to terrorize him whenever she was out of her cage so she's probably even smarter than he says." Lily said with a laugh.

"Hey girl. What are we going to call you?" Harry said, stroking her soft plumage.

"How about Elsa?" Anna said, thinking about their mutual idol.

The owl hooted a negative response.

"Ok maybe… Morgana?" Harry suggested only for another negative hoot.

"How about Hedwig?" Lily suggested, thinking about one of the history papers she had to write in school. A famous witch named Hedwig.

The owl paused before giving a delighted hoot in response.

Harry laughed, "Hedwig it is."

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Potter this is all really unnecessary, we should be patrolling the perimeter of your wards." The young woman with bubblegum pink hair said.<p>

"And I told you Dora, that you shouldn't miss out on having a Christmas dinner." Lily said right back as she pulled the turkey out of the oven. "And besides, you are Sirius' family, which makes you our family as well."

The sight of the turkey made Tonk's mouth water. Maybe she could stick around for dinner... As a first year Auror/Trainee, she had been given the crap shift out of the bunch on Christmas day. The crap shift being the four hours between 5 and 9 P.M. Right when most families had their Christmas dinner.

"Go on, take a seat in the dining room. I won't have anymore of your excuses." Lily said, ushering her out of the kitchen.

Tonks grumbled about how she was getting special treatment while the other aurors on duty around the manor were still in their positions. It wasn't fair to them.

"You're the only one of them whom is family and if they have a problem with it, then they can take it up with my husband. Their boss." Mrs Potter said from the kitchen.

Tonks made a mental note to not try and whisper in Mrs. Potter's presence, she has excellent hearing.

Entering the dining room, she saw the two infamous Potter siblings. Everyone who had done a shift around the manor had caught sight of them atleast once. Normally all they would see is the youngest Anna playing with their weird ice dog or flying around on her broom. But now with the eldest Harry being back, things had gotten a bit more interesting.

If one was lucky, they could catch a glimpse of the boy using his special elemental magic to play with his sister. One moment, the grounds would be flat and covered in snow and the next there would be ice forts and structures that the two used to play on. It was truly amazing what the kid could do and Tonks counted herself lucky that she was one of the few to see it.

Currently, the two seemed to be doing a bit of a game, Anna would ask would ask Harry to make something and he would do his best to fulfill her wish. Tiny figurines of knights, dragons, and animals littered the table along with crowns, a sword, a bouquet of lily flowers, and full chess set. Everything looked like it was made of glass, being so clear and smooth. But Tonks knew it was made of ice. It was all so detailed and intricate, everything seemed to have some kind of snowflake design on it as well.

"That's amazing." Tonks said, drawing the children's attention.

"Oh. Uhhh, hi." Anna said surprised that someone they didn't know was in their house.

"You're one of the aurors around our house." Harry commented, her distinctive red robes giving her away.

"Errr, yeah. Yeah I am. And apparently I'll be having dinner with you aswell." She said.

Harry looked surprised, "Really? No offence but we've only ever had Remus and SIrius join our family for Christmas dinner."

"Well apparently we are family, just really distant. My mum and Sirius are cousins." She said, "My name's Tonks by the way, just Tonks. And your Mum was insistent I join you for dinner if I couldn't be with my own family."

"She can get like that." Harry agreed, "You wanna sit down?" He motioned to the seat near them.

She obliged and was able to get an even closer look as all the stuff Harry had made, "This stuff is amazing." She picked up the sword and ran a finger down it's blade.

"Careful it's-"

"Ouch!"

"Sharp."

Tonks looked at her bleeding finger in surprise, how can ice be so sharp it cuts? She muttered a quick healing spell over the wound, closing it quickly.

"Sorry bout that." Harry apologised.

She waved him off, "No worries, I shouldn't have touched it in the first place."

In response, Harry got rid of all his creations, turning the ice magic into nothing.

The dazzling blue light show made Tonks' eyes go wide. She'd grown up with magic and had seen some pretty amazing things. But the thing with most common wizard spells was that they were all mostly just speeding flashes of light. There wasn't anything amazing about them or really '_Magical'. _And she meant '_Magical'_ as in old magic, stuff that legends are made of. The stuff that only people of Dumbledore's category could perform.

But Harry's magic had that quality in every aspect, the things he could do, even the little stuff, was a sight to behold. And after years of only seeing people perform with wands, seeing someone do something like this without such a tool was amazing.

"What else can you do? Can I see?" She asked very curious. Anyone would be curious to see more.

"Uhh, no offence but I don't really show my powers to people I don't know. And I just met you sooo…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

Tonks blinked in surprise, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I just did that, especially after everything I went through in school. And you probably have it so much worse than I did…" She rambled.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

Tonks grinned, "Well you see, I'm not your typical wizard either. There's something special I can do that's rare but not nearly as rare as your gift."

The two stared at her curiously, wondering what she was talking about. Tonk's face scrunched up in concentration before there was an exact replica of their uncle Sirius staring at them.

Anna jumped back in surprise, "What the-"

"You're a metamorphmagus." Harry said surprised.

"Five points to Gryffindor." Tonks said, her voice matching Sirius', "I'm surprised you knew the proper term for it, it's a bit of a mouthful and not a well known gift."

"I was uhh, kinda researching special gifts that wizards have been know to receive. To you know, see if there was the possibility I wasn't the only elemental in the world."

"And is there a possibility?" Tonks asked.

Harry shook his head sorrowfully, "In all the records I was able to find, there had never been more than one elemental alive at a time. So there's pretty much no chance that there will be more while I'm alive."

"Well that just makes you that much more special." Anna said, trying to lighten her brother's downcast mood.

"I did the same kind of research." Tonks said still disguised as Sirius, "I found out that there was another metamorphmagus in the States, never met him though."

"Are you limited to just people? Or can you transform into, like, a werewolf." Harry asked.

Tonks grinned, "Now look who's asking the curious questions."

Harry blushed as he realized he'd done exactly what she and many others had done. Their powers were rather personal. "Sorry."

She waved it off, "Don't sweat it, I learned to ignore questions about my ability. And I trust you will too."

"Now who is this sexy devil?" Sirius, the real Sirius, said walking into the dining room.

Tonks quickly morphed back into her normal form, "She is your cousin, didn't know you were into incest Siri." She said with a smirk.

"Ouch, not around the children Nymphadora." Sirius said right back causing Tonks' hair to turn red.

"Don't call me that." She said through gritted teeth.

"Nymphadora?" Anna questioned with a bemused smile.

Tonks glared at her, "If you weren't so cute and I wasn't paid to look after you, I would have jinxed you right there." Anna smiled in an innocent girl way that made her look all the cuter. Harry knew her well enough that he saw through her facade, that girl could put on whatever face she wanted to. She was downright scary at faking innocence.

Tonks sighed, "I have no idea what my mother was thinking when she named me that."

"She was obviously thinking, 'Wow, I'm going to get so much entertainment out of my child if I name her while I'm drunk.'" Sirius said with a grin. His crude joke causes an outbreak of giggles to come from Harry and Anna.

Tonks' face and hair both went red again, "Shut up or I'll tell Mrs. Potter that one." She grumbled.

"I heard it Dora.' Lily's voice came from the kitchen, "Now hang on just one second. The food's almost done, I just have to slip a few potions into Sirius' food.

"I hate how good her hearing is." Sirius grumbled while the other three descended into more giggles.

Dinner was a very merry affair. The Potter Family plus their three current add-ons, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks, made sure the conversation was never lacking. The humor that flowed through the room was so heavy that almost all of their bellies hurt from laughing to hard.

The food was excellent, Lily had outdone herself and without any help from the elves too. Tonks put her cooking right up there with her own mother's and that was a very high compliment.

"James, you did remember to buy the gifts for the Heads of Hogwarts did you not?" Lily said, it was something she had made sure to do every year. All the teachers at Hogwarts had touched her heart but the Heads of Houses and Headmaster especially had. So she made sure that every year they all received something from the Potter household. Normally she did this herself but she had been rather busy submitting her thesis and making sure everything was completely %100 perfect. So she asked James to buy the gifts for her.

"Of course I did Lily Flower." James said with a mischievous smile.

Lily sighed, "What did you get them?" She asked dreading the answer.

"McGonagall I got a scratching post, Flitwick a stepstool, Slughorn a mustache comb, Sprout a bag of 'Barry Fertilizer'."

Lily stood up at the last one, her eyes alight with anger. Her husband had sent their dog's ice poop as fertilizer to a teacher at their child's school!

"I sent it in humor!" James said his arms raised in defence, the other occupants of the table were rolling around in hysterical laughter, "I also got them all the candies you told me they liked. I just added my own extra spin to it all."

Lily sat back down but she was still scowling heavily. "Dare I ask what you sent the Headmaster?"

"A book. '101 ways to style your beard.' I think he'll like it. Might actually use it." He said with a grin.

"He probably will. And who knows? Maybe the 'Barry Fertilizer' will actually be really good stuff." Remus said with a grin. "Might be able to actually make some money off of it."

"Remus, I know you just got back from you trip. But do please shut up right now, the temptation to hex my husband is already high enough. You don't want to be up there with him." Lily said glaring at the werewolf.

"Hey how'd your trip go anyway?" James asked, referring to Remus' journey to tell the werewolf community about Lily's breakthrough on wolfsbane, "I've been so busy I forgot to ask."

Remus sighed, "The packs up North will not take anything handed out by the Ministry. They don't care what it is or how many times I vouched to the maker of the Potion, they're the most stubborn of the bunch but also the largest. The rest of the packs had about the same response, interested but unwilling to approach the Ministry for help."

Lily looked down in sorrow, she had done this great thing for a repressed people. Yet they were still afraid to approach the Ministry for anything because they had been repressed so much by them. It also didn't help the the Ministry was in one of the most anti-werewolf periods it had had in a long while. Fenrir Greyback, the most feared werewolf in all of Europe, was in the league with Voldemort and was stepping up his game with attacks.

"Why don't the Werewolves just get away from the Ministry, if they treat them so bad?" Harry asked.

Remus sighed, "It's because most countries have a law that werewolves can't purchase land. The only way for a pack to exist is if a non-werewolf buys the land for them to live on. That's why Sirius technically owns my flat. An individual werewolf cannot exist on their own without someone to help them out. Another added fact is that the ministry sends someone in once a month to evaluate the premises and make sure nothing bad is going on and that there are no violations occurring. But all the laws are so restricting that it would be near impossible for there not to be any violations."

"So the perfect place for werewolves to exist would be in a country that doesn't have any laws against them?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled sadly, "All the countries worth living in have laws against werewolves unfortunately."

"Why don't they fight back?" Anna asked.

"How could they?" Remus said, "Most werewolves are not properly trained wizards. I'm probably the best werewolf wizard in the world with my full Hogwarts education. Werewolves also have no representation within the government."

"That's not fair though!" Anna protested.

Lily smiled sadly, "No Hon, it's definitely not fair. That's why I was hoping that my new wolfsbane will help out."

"Don't worry Lils, even if the England Ministry doesn't make your potion regulated doesn't mean that other Ministries won't." Sirius said optimistically.

"Speaking of which. James, have you asked Monsieur recently if the French had made any decisions about my wolfsbane?" Lily asked.

"No, I haven't. We'll ask him together in person when they come over for New Years. Now, who wants dessert!"

After dinner was over with, Tonks went home to spend time with her family, leaving the Potter clan to retire to the comfy couches of their living room. The spent the rest of the night telling stories about their times at Hogwarts and of Anna and Harry's childhood. Harry finally bragged to his father and uncles about the room he and his friends had found. They were amazed at what he told them the room could do. Just the thought of a room like that made Anna all the more excited to attend Hogwarts.

In the end, Harry and Anna ended up falling asleep together on the couches. Their parents enjoyed the silence over a nice glass of wine and a roaring fire. They carried their two children back up into their rooms around midnight, James struggled a bit with Harry. His son was getting big and it saddened his heart that someday soon, he would never carry his son again.

The two proud parents shared a kiss goodnight before crawling underneath the warm covers and passing out, content and happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Frozen belongs to Disney, Harry Potter to Rowling

"Your dog… is made of ice."

"Uhhh, yeah? Didn't I mention that before?"

"NO!" Hermione said a bit outraged at the withheld information. "All you ever told us was that you had a dog named Barry, not that you made him or that he's made of ice!"

"Neville knew." Harry said as he scratched Barry's belly, causing said dog's rear right foot to twitch in pleasure.

"Neville's been to your house before." Hermione pointed out, "And speaking of your house, you never told me it was a mansion!" Hermione gazed around the large formal dining room they resided in. A long ornate wooden table sat in the center, stretching what had to be twenty feet in either direction. A white table cloth was set on top of it and very fine china on top of that.

Harry shrugged, "It slipped my mind, I'm hardly ever even in this side of the manor anyway. The residence wing is where my family spends most of our time, this area's just too big and useless to the four of us on a daily basis."

"Just the fact that there are entire wings of your house that you hardly ever visit, makes your house that much bigger." Hermione said as she gazed out a window onto the magical christmas light decorated grounds. It was only six fifteen, yet it was already dark. Being the winter time always made it seem like it was night so early.

Her family had been picked up by Mr. Potter fifteen minutes ago. Mr. Potter then made sure that Hermione had Harry to talk to and Her parents had Lily as a host before going to go pick up Erin's family. Mrs. Potter had then taken them on a tour of the Manor while Harry and Hermione simply talked. Harry promised a tour once Erin and Neville got here.

Harry shrugged again, "Eh, I've grown up here. I guess I'm just used to it."

Hermione hummed contemplatively, "Hey where's your Sister?"

Harry stood up from the very happy Barry, "In her room I think. She a little shy."

Anna had practically been hiding behind their parents and Harry when they were at the train station, she had only talked to Neville and she was already familiar with him.

"I saw that, she barely even looked at me or Erin." Hermione said.

"It's kinda a product of growing up really, really sheltered." Harry said.

She raised an eyebrow, "But you aren't really shy at all."

"I knew Neville two years before Hogwarts and that kinda helped with the whole shyness thing. And I kinda had to go in front of the entire Wizengamot to plead my case and get into Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Which is wrong. You shouldn't have had to get permission from the Government to go to school." She said with a frown.

Harry shrugged again (man he was shrugging a lot), "Eh, Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. And I am neither witch nor wizard, plus I'm kinda a danger to all the kids at school."

"You are NOT a danger Harry, you're one of the nicest people I know." Hermione protested.

"Nice doesn't matter. I have powers that are extremely hard to control most of the time and have the possibility to cause mass damage. They have a right to deny my access to Hogwarts in order to provide safety to the students." It was a fact he'd accepted long ago and he did count his lucky stars that he was able to attend Hogwarts.

"It still isn't right, and you don't seem to have much problem controlling your powers." Hermione pointed out.

"You've never seen me lose control, it's never happened often and never at school. But trust me, when I do lose control, it's scary." He'd never hurt anyone when he'd lost control. (Anna's accident didn't count, but he'd seen some of the results that his more vivid nightmare caused.)

"Then you'll never scare me Harry, because I trust that you'll never lose control. You're too careful for that." She said causing Harry to give her a grateful smile.

"Harry! You never told me you lived in a MANSION!" Erin said as she and her parents were led into the dining room by James, "I feel a bit underdressed for your house."

She wasn't really underdressed compared to the rest of them, she was wearing a black skirt with a red sweater over the top. Her chocolate brown hair was up up in it's usual ponytail although it was curly this time instead of it's usual strait.

Hermione was dressed in a blue and white dress with a small white button sweater over the top of that. Her normally unmanageable bushy hair had been somewhat tamed and was pulled back in a bow.

Harry was in simple black dress pants and a red collared polo shirt. There was nothing his mother could so about his messy hair, save cutting it all off. He was actually planning on growing it out, letting gravity help calm his wild hair.

"You never asked what my house was like." Harry said, "And it's not that big."

"Uh, yeah it is." Erin said with a grin before giving him a hug. Erin's father cleared his throat while he looked disapprovingly at the boy/girl contact.

Erin's Mum elbowed him in his side, "Hush you, they're eleven."

"It's part of my job to be the overbearing father." He joked and adjusted his grip on the bundle he carried… wait.

"I may not have told you my house was big." Harry said, "But you never told us you had a little sibling!"

Hermione gasped when she got a proper look at the bundle in Mitch's arms.

"Touché Potter." Erin said, "He was only born a week before we left for school, his name is Michael."

Erin took Michael from her father and gave them a better look. He was sleeping peacefully and had wispy blonde curls on his head.

"Oh! He's so cute!" Hermione gushed.

"Yeah he's cute until he wakes the whole neighborhood with his crying. The kid has lungs unlike anything I've ever heard." Erin joked.

Neville and his parents arrived a few minutes later, followed by two men Harry introduced as his honorary uncles, Remus and Sirius (though they recognized Sirius from school, it was weird seeing him dressed as a muggle with a leather jacket). The last family to arrive were introduced as the Delacours, a family of four and they really stunned those who hadn't met them yet. Harry knew they were veela, but having never met one before, he was astounded by the mother and teenage daughter's beauty.

They were tall with long silky blonde hair, perfect skin, and features. Their eyes were a baby blue color that was almost startling at how clear it was. Harry was ashamed to admit, he stared. How could he not? They were the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Although, he wasn't outright gaping like Neville was.

_Snap, snap, snap. _"Neville, snap out of it!" Erin said snapping her fingers in front of Neville's face.

"Whatzit?" He said intelligently before shaking his head as if trying to rid himself of bugs.

"Zee veela 'ave zat effect on males." The teenage daughter said walking over to the 'Kid's Group', "But eet iz not az potent az eet would be eef we ad been a full blood veela."

"Er hi!" Harry said flustered. "Sorry." He said with a blush.

"eet's fine, I am used to eet." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Still doesn't excuse it, especially after all the staring I get at school." He said, fully breaking out of his embarrassment.

"Ah yes, you are zee elemental! We 'ave eard of you even in France. A pleasure to meet you, I am Fleur."

"Er- Harry. I'm Harry." He shook her hand.

"Wow. You're like, really pretty." Erin said with eye's wide.

"All veela naturally share zee same looks. eet can be a blessing and a curse at times." Fleur said.

Hermione was about to ask how being so pretty could possibly be a curse, but she was interrupted before she could ask.

"Gabby!" Anna squealed excitedly as she entered the room and saw her friend. She quickly ran over and gave Fleur's cute little blonde sister a tight hug. Then the two began speaking in rapid french.

"Anna, you never told me you could speak French." Harry said surprised.

She stopped talking and turned to him, smoothing out her green dress in the process. "Well seeing as how you left me here all alone to go to school," She said with a mock glare, "I had to make one other friend to stay sane, and she just so happens to only speak french… Well she's learning english but she's not yet as good at it as I am at french."

Harry chuckled a bit, "Well next time I go to a school I had to get special permission from our government to get into, I'll make sure to bring you with me."

She nodded her head in agreement, "Good, make sure that you do." She grabbed Gabby's hand and pulled her off to some corner of the dining hall.

"That's the sister I know, not the shy one you saw at the train station." Harry said.

"I was interested in meeting you sister." Flear said, "Gabrielle haz not shut up about her since I came home for zee holidays."

"Same with Anna." Harry said, "Now, I promised these three a tour and you're more than welcome to come."

She shook her head, "Non, I shall stay here with my parents."

Harry shrugged before leading his friends off. It was her loss, all parents ever talked about was boring stuff.

"And this is my room." Harry said as he opened the door, Neville had already been in here but the girls hadn't.

HIs room had changed a bit since he was a kid, his bed was bigger for one and the toy chest that used to sit in the corner was replaced by a desk complete with matching bookcase. Mounted on the walls were posters, only they weren't the moving posters of quidditch players like one would expect a boy who had been raised in the wizarding world to have. These were muggle ones.

"Who's that?" Erin asked pointing to the poster of a man snowboarding, his long red hair visible even under his helmet.

"Oh, that's Shaun White. He's like the greatest snowboarder ever!" Harry explained with a grin.

"Oh I've heard about him! Muggles call him the flying tomato because of his hair." Hermione explained.

"Weird nickname."Neville said.

"But accurate." Erin added with a smirk. She went over to the corner where Harry's two snowboards were. "So you just strap this to your feet and go down a mountain?"

Harry took the Burton Board from her and set it back in the corner next to his Ride Board. His parents had finally caught him sneaking out of Arendelle castle in the middle of the night to go snowboard. He'd confessed that he'd been doing it for over a year and loved it to death, they told him to stop sneaking out at night (he still did occasionally) and these two boards were the resulting birthday and Christmas presents the following year.

"There's a bit more to it than that but that's pretty much it." He said, "You've never gone skiing before?"

"Nope, my family has always prefered beach vacations." Erin said.

"My family will sometimes go to Switzerland to go skiing." Hermione said, "I'm not that good at it but I can get down the mountain."

"Hmmm another thing we'll all have to try out. I wonder if the Room can make a ski hill…"

"Well you can count me out." Neville said, "Skating is bad enough, skiing sounds worse."

Harry slapped him on the shoulder, "Come on Nev, you know you're gonna try it. I still go flying with you even though the broom eventually freezes." He couldn't help but freeze brooms, being that high up and moving at those speeds… There was always a little bit of fear involved.

"Uh, Harry? What's up with mouth and tongue poster?" Erin asked.

"That's a muggle band, they're called The Rolling Stones." Harry explained, "My uncle Sirius is a big fan of them. I'm surprised you haven't heard of them, I thought they were supposed to be pretty famous in the muggle world."

"Oh they are." Hermione said, "They were just famous around 20 years ago."

"Huh, well Sirius still only listens to them pretty much. Music has never really been my thing." He said as he led them out of his room.

"I've noticed that the Wizarding world doesn't really have a lot of music." Hermione said as they walked to Harry's next location.

"What are you talking about? We have the Weird Sisters! And they're really good." Neville said.

"Meh, I've heard better." Erin said ignoring Neville's affronted look.

"This is the game room." Harry said opening the door to reveal… holy crap. The room was rather large, but was filled with pretty much every table game imaginable. A pool table, ping pong, fooseball, a dartboard, a whole shuffleboard table, and… air hockey? How did that even work in the magical world without electricity.

"Harry… This is awesome!" Erin exclaimed.

"Really? I'm never really in here much. Most of these games require two people and Anna's never really been interested in these and Neville doesn't know how to play any whenever he came over."

"You're crazy. I would spend sooooo much time in here." Erin said eyeing the pool table.

"I would too." Hermione said surprising them. "What?" She said noticing the odd looks she got, "The only thing that would be better than this would be having a library in your house."

"Well actually…" Harry said before realizing his mistake.

"HARRY! You have a library in your home?!" Hermione said extremely excited.

"... Yeah, it's kinda small though."

"Doesn't matter, take me there. Now." She grabbed his hand and began leading him out of the game room only to be stopped by Erin. Harry could see Neville snickering at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Whoah, hold on girl. You can get your read on later. Come on, it's New Years! You don't wanna spend the entire time reading do you?"

Hermione looked abashed, "... Fine, but I'm coming over this Summer. Got it?" She poked Harry in the chest.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said with a joking salute.

"Great!" Erin said cheerfully, "Now watch me school Neville in pool."

* * *

><p>"An-and then he had to walk back to the common room naked because she stole his clothes on her way out of the Prefect's Bath!" James said gasping for breath in laughter.<p>

He wasn't the only one dying of laughter either, Remus, Frank, Monsieur, Mitch, Remus, and Dan were in similar states of hysteria. Sirius, the subject of the tale, was grinning unashamedly. The 'men' were sitting in the study enjoying a couple drinks and reliving their glory days from back in school. All the while, the women were somewhere else in the manor, probably getting a tour from Lily and talking about their kids.

"She was rather vindictive, that one." He said in fond remembrance of his school days.

"Yeah maybe you shouldn't have forgotten her name Padfoot." Remus saic clinking beer bottles with Sirius.

"I didn't forget her name, just confused her with her sister." He said grinning. "The Fat Lady was scandalized when I ran up to the common room, she wouldn't let me in either. It took me calling James on the mirrors to get back in."

"Fat Lady? Mirrors?" Dan Granger questioned before taking another swig of his beer.

"Oh you see the dorms are guarded by a portrait, like the moving ones you saw in the house before, and you had to give them a password for them to allow you to enter. And the mirrors were a pair of special communication devices that allowed instant communication between two people. Pretty rare." Remus answered.

Mitch shook his head, "Some of the things you people have are so absolutely ridiculous and backwards that it makes my head spin, but you are so much further along than us in other areas that it astounds me."

"How so?" Frank asked taking a swig from his beer and savoring the bitter taste.

"Well we have cell phones that allow instantaneous communication pretty much world wide and almost everyone has one. You all still even use candles for lighting." The large soldier said, "But then Erin tells me you can heal a broken bone in a matter of minutes?"

"Yeah, hurts like a bitch for a second when the charm is cast but the pain goes away pretty quick." James said.

"That would have saved me so much pain over in Iraq." Mitch said with a grimace.

"Iraq? Remus asked, he'd heard of the country but didn't know anything about it.

"An IED went off underneath my humvee, luckily they've started putting armour plating underneath vehicles and it took most of the blast, flipped the humvee though. I ended up breaking my collar bone and femur, took a little shrapnel in the side too." He said somberly.

"IED?" Monsieur asked.

"A bomb." Dan helpfully provided.

"Shit man, that sounds terrible." Sirius said, despite being magical, he knew what a bomb was. Especially now after Voldemort had bombed the Ministry.

"It was, I'm glad I'm out of that place. War is hell. Got a nice desk job in logistics now." Mitch said. The happy mood was broken by the tale, it was a reminder to the wizards in the room that they too were currently at war, or at least were dealing with terrorists.

"So Dan, what is it you do for a living?" Monsieur asked, the curly haired man had been rather quiet throughout the story tellings.

"I'm a dentist." He said and at their confused looks he elaborated, "That's kinda like a doctor but only for teeth."

Understanding dawned on their faces.

"I guess I haven't really lived an exciting life compared to the rest of you." He said with a chuckle.

"Sometimes mate, I wish my life was less exciting." Sirius said, Frank nodded his head in agreement.

"I hear you, especially with the state of things right now." James said as he finished off the rest of his beer.

"What do you mean?" Mitch asked.

The four wizards looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed. Normally muggles had no clue about what went on in the wizarding world, the only reason that the Grangers and the Rataczaks were allowed in Potter manor was because James was a high ranking Auror (allowing him to get away with small things like this) and that their children were a part of their world now.

"Our world has been… under attack from a terrorist for the last couple years. And we don't even know who the bastard is." James finally said with a mix of frustration and anger.

"He hasn't taken credit for his attacks?" Dan asked.

"No he has, the bastard just has a made up name and no one has ever lived after meeting him. He's good at hiding too." Sirius said staring into the hearth.

"Any idea what he wants?" Mitch asked.

"Best guess? Power." Frank said, "Wants to be in control of our government and who knows what else. He's never made any demands, the only info we've ever gotten out of his damned masked followers is hardly worth a thing. The guy may as well be a ghost."

Silence dominated James' study, the only sound being the crackling hearth.

"At least I knew who the enemy was when I was fighting in Iraq. Here… The guy could be your neighbor or someone you work with." Mitch said grimly.

Sirius gave a dry laugh, "You got no idea how true that statement is. I think that the majority of my oh so loving family are some of his followers." He said bitterly.

"James… I've gotta ask. Just what kind of life have our girls signed up for?" Dan asked, "I mean, when I first found out about all of this… It was amazing. Magic being real, my little girl being a witch, a magical school in a castle. I thought that maybe Hermione could find her place in the world. She's always had a hard time fitting in and now I think she's finally found her place among your kind, in your world. But after hearing everything you just told me… I don't know if I want her apart of it."

James sighed, "I've had the same thoughts before, thought about taking my kids and wife and just moving someplace in the muggle world where we can be safe. But this is my home, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that it's safe so that my kids can grow up happy."

"Truth is," Frank said taking over, "Our world, it's a violent one, especially in comparison to yours. But it's the only place where we belong."

"And now that your kids are a part of it too, I'll make damn sure sure they belong too and stay safe. It's my job to take down bastards like the one terrorizing our country and I'm gonna make damn sure to do it." James said determinedly thinking of all the Aurors that went down in the bombing.

"Here here!" Sirius said raising his bottle.

"I'm with you boss." Frank chimed in.

Silence fell around the room again.

"I'll keep your kids safe, I promise." James said.

"Thank you." Dan said and Mitch nodded his head in a gesture of respect.

James gave a grin, "What are friends for?"

* * *

><p>"So how was it that you and James met?" Natalie Rataczak asked as she and the other mothers sipped on some really good wine that had to be as old had her mother. These wizards really knew how to treat a lady.<p>

"Oh they actually met on the train ride to Hogwarts our first year." Alice Longbottom said before Lily could answer. "A better question to ask would be how they got together." She said with wiggling eyebrows.

"Alice! That's not really a story for pleasant company." Lily said blushing, "Especially not with Fleur here!" The young veela had decided to accompany her mother for some girl talk with the other women, she currently held little Michael in her lap and was playing with him.

"Oh now you simply must tell us!" Apolline said excited.

"And Fleur is only a little younger than you were when this happened, she can hear it." Alice encouraged.

Lily sighed, "Fine. It was our sixth year and at the time, I wasn't really a fan of James'"

Alice scoffed, "Not a fan? You nearly despised him!"

"Really?" Natalie said surprised, the two seemed so good together.

"I wouldn't say despised." Lily said with a half hearted glare toward Alice, "Just really disliked. Our first couple years of schooling James was really, really immature. Pulling pranks, not taking school very seriously, and he was kinda spoiled. Plus he had a rather large crush on me."

"Please, he was in love with you since third year. He asked you out at least seven times a year, and each was funnier than the last. He even serenaded to you in our fifth year." Alice said with a giggle.

"Did he really?" Emma Granger asked trying to stifle her giggles. Fleur was openly laughing at the story.

"Oh yeah, and it was bad. Sirius wasn't so bad on the guitar though, he was always the perfect wingman." Alice said with a sigh.

"Stop interrupting my story or I'll tell Frank about the crush you had on Sirius our fifth year." Lily threatened causing Alice to stick her tongue out at her, "Now, I had pretty much ignored all of James' advances up until his last one. James was a pretty good quidditch player, which is a sport in the magical world where we fly on brooms, he was one of the best in school and in order to aske me on a date, he created a spell that would leave flames behind him as he flew on his broom. So in the middle of a game of theirs in November, he uses his spell and writes 'LILY WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?' in big fiery letters right in the middle of the pitch."

"Zat is so… romantic." Fleur said dreamily.

Alice gave a laugh, "Yeah it would be, if the letters had been facing the right way and the idiot hadn't lit himself on fire in the process, causing him to fall off his broom and break his pelvis."

That caused all the women to burst into laughter and Lily to flush in embarrassment from her husband's idiotic attempts to get a date with her.

"He ended up losing fifty points from our house and we lost the game because we lost our star player." Lily continued her story, "James became a bit of a pariah thanks to this and I felt so bad for him that I went up to the hospital wing after the game and decided to give him a chance. The fact that he went through all that just for me was kind of flattering, plus creating a spell from scratch is pretty impressive. 17 years later, I have two kids with the man and one of them is going through his first year at Hogwarts."

"Zat is much more romantic than how Monsieur and I got togezer." Apolline said, "I simply told zee man zat we would be going to zee Auror Ball togezer and zat was zat."

"I met Dan in college and we started dating, now we run a practice together." Emma added.

"I was one of the nurses who helped out with Mitch's recovery after he was injured in Iraq." Natalie said, "He decided not to go on another tour so that we could get married and start a family."

"Frank and I… How did we get together again Lily?"Alice asked taking another gulp of her wine.

Lily sighed, "Really? How is it that I remember and you don't? He's your husband."

"But you were sober at the time."

"For your information," Lily said, "Frank ended up holding your hair as you puked into a toilet after a night bar hopping. You'd come with me, James, Sirius, and Frank to celebrate their graduation from the Auror academy." Frank was actually two years older than them but he decided that the political life wasn't for him after experiencing two years of it studying under his father and decided to join the Auror corps, he was in their graduating class and was invited to tag along.

Alice sighed in remembrance, "Yeah, that was a good night. Terrible morning though."

Fleur giggled, "Do zee students At 'ogwartz know zat their muggle studiez teacher was such zee.."

"Wild child?" Alice finished with a grin, "Heavens no. Those days are all behind me though, so you Natalie and Emma don't have to worry about the education I teach at school."

Emma laughed, "I had fun in my college days too, and I doubt they'd ever take your class seeing as how you'd teach them how they lived for the first eleven years of their life."

Alice raised her glass, "Good point."

From there, the conversation flowed easily. They talked about embarrassing things their kids had done, past loves, jobs, teasing Fleur about potential boyfriends in school, even speculating if any of their kids would end up together in the future.

* * *

><p>An hour later, everyone was in the dining room enjoying the buffet that the elves had laid out for them. It was finger food mostly. Little sandwiches, tiny weenies skewered on toothpicks, marshmallows next to a chocolate fondue fountain along with other thing to dip in the chocolate like strawberries and pineapple.<p>

The kids were all playing with magical noise makers and firecrackers, while the adults were all a little tipsy from the amount of alcohol they'd consumed. No one was apparating home that night, either taking the floo home or taking the open invite to stay the night and part ways in the morning.

"Ok everyone!" Sirius said sprouting a large colorful tophat that had the words 'HAPPY NEWYEAR!' written across it along with some everlasting sparklers sticking out at random places. "Almost one minute to midnight!"

They all gathered around the large clock that had both hands nearly pointed straight up.

Harry and Neville both had noisemakers in each hand, ready to create commotion as soon as the clock struck twelve.

Erin and Hermione were just returning from checking on Michael whom they'd put to bed in a crib in one of the guest bedrooms, the little tyke having been all tuckered out by 8pm.

Anna and Gabby were barely able to stay awake themselves, but woke up surprisingly fast when Sirius alerted to them that it was time.

All the parents were with their respective partners, ready to drop that special midnight kiss on the one they loved most.

Remus and Sirius being the only two bachelors at the party, decided that they would be the two official party men. The two guys who had, all night, been trying to out drink each other. Sirius had experience on Remus but Remus was a werewolf and had a natural higher tolerance than the rest. They were both in for one hell of a hangover the next morning.

Fleur had decided to just sit back and watch the adults make fools of themselves. Being the only teen there had it's drawbacks, seeing as how there wasn't anyone she could really talk with on a peer level. But she got to have great blackmail material on her parents, plus some of the stories really were quite amusing.

"Ten!" Sirius started.

"Nine!" They all joined in, watching the hand of the clock.

"Eight!" Lily took James' hand in her's and smiled lovingly at him.

"Seven!" Harry and Neville grinned, giving each other a handshake they'd just made up an hour ago.

"Six!" Erin and Hermione were on their toes in excitement.

"Five!" Apolline raised a single elegant eyebrow at the look her husband was giving her.

"Four!" Dan wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders and pulled her close

"Three!" Natalie was sighed in contentment after such a great celebration and to be surrounded by family.

"Two!" Sirius and Remus clinked bottles and got ready to chug.

"One!" Alice dipped Frank in for a kiss instead of the other way around.

"HAPPY NEWYEAR!"

And then, an explosion rocked the manor.

AN:/ Guess what? I'm back. yup. I know, been a while. I do have an excuse for the long update, I was in basic training. Basic training and a bunch of other army stuff that took me a while to complete. Yup yours truly is a soldier of the US Army. I had like a quarter of this chapter done before I left and I finally just decided to finish it up this week. I have been back home for a while, just didn't feel like writing.

First things first, hope you liked the chapter, it was a fun one to write. I could have continued it but I decided to end it and leave you with a cliffy. There will be a lot of action in the next chapter so that's a plus. I think this is the only chapter where Harry didn't use his powers once, I just realized that. There was a lot of adult talk in this chapter, some of it light hearted and some of it not so much. But this story won't just revolve around Harry, the adults will play a significant role.

You'll probably go back and read the beginning chapters again after such a long update, I know that's what I do when that happens. I did go back in the past chapters and add/fix/take some things out so look out for those if you can spot them but I doubt you'll be able to. Anyway, REVIEW please. I like to read them. oh and let me know if you spot any errors.


End file.
